Resident Evil : Redemption
by Angelica burrows
Summary: Meet the predacessor, the woman who was the first to experience the sheer power of the virus she helped create. It all started with these words... "My name is Angelica Burrows,codename Angel Project...and this is how I died."
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Redemption

_Prologue_

The end is the beginning is the end

Beep, beep, beep.

A pulse monitor blared loudly as its alarm sounded in warning. In the center of the room lay a single person,

strapped to a gurney. As the body started to convulse, two scientists rushed to the readout controls. Another

two individuals stayed outside the room however, viewing the scene from the one-sided safety of a Plexiglas

window.

_'You know, I hated hospitals as a kid. So, If you ask me how_ I _became a top viral engineer at the prestigious _

_Umbrella Corporation; I honestly couldn't tell you._._I guess it honest started as a kid, when a man named _

_Ozwell E. Spencer came to visit my parents. All I can remember is going away to boarding school, and _

_never coming back. The only thing I know is I wanted to do something good…wanted to help people. After _

_starting the job at Umbrella fresh out of college, there was only one condition to my research working _

_conditions. Any human testing would be administered directly to me…_

"_"There's nothing worth discovering that is worth more than your own life.""_

_Spencer agreed immediately. I guess when looking back on that, I should have viewed that as odd. Eight _

_years later and the need has finally arisen. The type T Progenitor virus has completed it's animal testing and _

_needs a human subject for further analysis…and of course..as requested…that the chance to become a _

_glorified guinea pig in the name of science! We were supposed to help people and attempt to eradicate _

_disease.. We were wrong…'_

The pair of lab coats were working feverishly against the clock. Mere seconds ago the pulse monitor had flat lined,

indicating that their precious experiment was failing. The two men outside the laboratory exchanged uncomfortable

looks. One of them was wreathed in darkness, the small amount of light that trickled in from the window reflected off

the silver glaze of his sunglasses. The masked blue eyes that lay behind watching intently. Unlike him however, the

man next to him was losing patience as the attempt to resuscitate his pet project failed repeatedly. The calm one turned

to the other and breathed out a sigh. "_Calm down, William. Obviously her DNA was not compatible. We just need another_

_test subject.."_

A soft chirp from the monitor quieted them both, causing full attention to be diverted back.

"_God, it hurt like nothing I've ever felt. A complete DNA re-write feels like someone is splicing your organ _

_piece by piece. Fire replaces your blood, coursing through to your eyes and heart. Everything was quiet. _

_Everything was dark. The pain was overshadowed by the primal fear of dying, of never opening my eyes_

_again. But after a moment, I realized I never did shut them to begin with..'_

William placed his hand on the Plexiglas, hope resurfacing as the comforting beeps of the monitor resounded once more.

But something was off...

One of the rattled scientists pressed the intercom switch, his voice sounding confused. "_Dr. Birkin the subject is stable, _

_but...her vitals read a comatose state."_

Puzzled, William shoots his companion a sidelong glance of surprise. The other man was oblivious to his colleague. His

gaze was transfixed to the woman on the gurney. She was obviously cognitive, actually struggling against the restraints. As

the two scientists let her free, the female seemed disoriented. Aquamarine eyes flickered a brief feral red, causing the subject

to rub at them. Blood capillaries had burst, causing morbid tears of crimson to have run into the long, white blonde hair. The

woman had no color about her skin now, pigmentation going a soft pale cream. Muscle tone began to change slightly at the

virus bonded within, perfecting every flaw. Again the monitor flat lined, even though the patient was obviously much more than alive...

'_My sense blasted me with new, tangible smells, feelings, colors, sounds. The body around me felt _

_smoother, cold..inhuman almost to it's perfection. The fuzzy world about my eyes became clearer than it had _

_ever been, my reflection staring back at me from the mirror like glass. Unfamiliar eyes stared back from my _

_face…their hues haunting me._'

Birkin stared in triumphant glee. The creation seemed to have even stunned the man next to him, his cool demeanor caught

off guard. She was beautiful, a work of scientific art, but he could not allow himself to wander mentally too long. Turning to his

colleague, Albert Wesker cleared his throat. "_We will be transferring to the Arklay facility for further tests. Spencer wants to try and integrate _

_her back into society. Raccoon would be the perfect controlled environment."_

Birkin silently nodded, he knew far better than to argue with his friend. Wesker moved forward, cold blue eyes locking on the

unseeing eyes of the woman in the room. "_When she's ready."_

'_My name is Angelica Burrows, codename Angel Project. And this…is how I died.'_

Chapter one.

Welcome to the Jungle

_one year later._

_"This is nice."_

The words reverberated through her mind hollowly as she stepped into the newly furbished apartment. It had been

over a year since anything had felt like home to Angelica. After transferring to the Arklay facility, she had been

under constant observation. They had been putting the young woman under intense training, to see what exactly

would emerge from the experiment. At times it felt like she was a caged animal..

Enhanced reflexes, hearing, sight, pheromone output, and occasional psionic abilities had resulted in the "inoculation."

It was now by top orders from Spencer himself, that she be transferred directly into Raccoon City. But of course,

not without being under the watchful eye of Albert Wesker.

Who actually was accompanying her on the orientation trip. Raising her eyebrows at him as he followed her

into the room in which she had wandered, Angelica noted his cool demeanor was cracking slightly. Possibly

because the man had decided to get all of her luggage at once...with one arm. Dropping it quickly, Wesker

folded his arms behind his back silently. He was an attractive man, maybe a few years her senior, blonde hair,

blue eyes. But he held a command that a man twice his age should have, making him one of the most revered

men in Umbrella Corp. The man was always business with her, despite he seemed uncomfortable whenever she

looked at him too long.

_"You will be reporting personally to me. Also as a training protocol, you are being recruited into the local S.T.A.R.S _

_unit. Is that understood?"_

Twisting her jaw uncomfortably, Angelica nodded in affirmation. She knew he was going to be hard on her, he

always was...with everyone...

The silver sunglasses that shielded his eyes showed no emotion as the stiff male headed for the exit._ "Report _

_to the S.T.A.R.S training facility O' eight hundred. Do not be late. I do not tolerate delays."_ Raising her hand in

a mock salute, Wesker did not even look back before exiting. Sighing, the woman couldn't help but wonder how

this next day was going to transpire. Wesker was the captain of the local response unit...just another source of

power he could lord over her. Shaking her head, Angelica went off to explore the rest of the apartment.

The living quarters were spacious.

Spencer had enough money to spend, that was for sure. After a mild look through her new abode, and a shower to

calm the excited nerves, Angelica now sat in her bedroom area; staring at the woman that reflected in the vanity mirror.

The mutations from the "inoculation" hadn't been very anatomically changing. All except the eyes...Whenever using the

newly acquired abilities, the iris would flush a feline crimson. And would stay that way temporarily...Only problem was that

they were not changing back to their normal light hues as quickly now. It reminded her of demons eyes, the way the pigments

glinted evilly.

Calming herself with a few second breathing exercise, the flustered woman looked back at the mirror. Their the comforting

ice blue of her eyes met Angelica's expectant gaze. Blinking, the woman decided she needed rest, threw the robe that clothed

her over the chair, and headed for the large bed that awaited a sleeping form. Curling into the sea of sheets, the warmth

comforted her frigid skin, helping the woman to drift of into unpleasant dreams.

She was a lovely specimen of

the human female. Blonde hair that tumbled down her back, piercing blue eyes that were devious in nature, and a well

trained body that a model would kill for. But all those qualities weren't the main reason why he was curious. It was her

mind. The woman had been able to successfully project over eighty percent of the experiments that she had conducted,

Angelica's potential limitless with the enhancement of the virus now. Wesker sat leisurely behind his home office desk,

a crystalline glass of scotch in one hand. His computer screen displayed the inside of the apartment he had visited earlier

that day, Angelica's new home..

Spencer had hidden various cameras about to place, to view the female's habits in every day life..

And That's exactly what Wesker was doing. On occasion he would handwrite information on a legal pad, only to abruptly

end doing such to enjoy some of the more. revealing information.

The cold blue eyes stared in male appreciation. The sheets upon the bed grayed in comparison to her pale skin, the covering

comfort barely hugging the supple curves of her body. A smirk met the rim of the glass as Wesker stood from his seat.

Shutting down the feed, the man headed out of the room for his own repose. "_I do enjoy my job.."_

Next Day: S.T.A.R.S Raccoon City Training Facility

The training gym smelt of sweat and commitment. That's exactly what the S.T.A.R.S were made of. The specialized squad

which stood for, Special Task and Rescue Squad. Founded by an anonymous funder, the team had grown to a country-wide

task force, breaking down into three major divisions. Alpha, Bravo, and Delta.

Alpha team members Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, and Brad Vickers were at the weight area. The two former were focused

on actually exercising, as the latter kibitzed. Relaxing on an unused bend, Vickers drawled on. "_You know that new recruit is _

_supposed to be here today. We could use some fresh blood round here ya know? Specially when Wesker said it was a chick.."_

Barry shook his head at the younger man. Chuckling as he heaved a weight onto the rack, the happily married man looked back

upon the days of the dating prowl.

Chris didn't even hear the conversation, having turned on his head phones a few seconds beforehand. Side glancing at Brad,

Burton mopped some of the glistening sweat from his brow. "_Now don't make her feel out of place. We all know how, er..Charming _

_you can be?" _

Simultaneously nudging Chris to drop his music, and prodding Vickers to sit up, Burton nodded towards the door as

a new face

stepped through "_Speak of the devil."_

Barry sent a friendly wave to the woman, motioning for her to come in their direction. Brad leaned in close to Redfield,

whistling low. "_Damn.. I know who I'm taking to the Christmas party this year."_

The other man sent him a disapproving look, disengaging himself from the weight equipment as she drew closer.

Evidently she knew what she had gotten into. The slender female had dressed in off style military attire. Tan khakis,

white tank, and a loose fitting S.T.A.R.S jacket hugged the toned frame. The combat boots barely made any noise upon

coming to a direct stop before the three men. If she was shy, the girl certainly didn't show it. Blue eyes sparkled excitedly

at them, a wide grin painted across the full lips. Chris extended his hand in welcome, which was received almost immediately.

The young man's head cocked to the side ever so slightly. "_Chris, Chris Redfield. These are my colleagues Barry, and Brad. _

_You are?_

Clearing her throat, the woman's voice was gentle. But an underlying tone of command and self confidence tinged with

excitement. "_Angelica Burrows, but you all can call me Angel."_

Vickers butted past Chris, taking her hand in his. "_I bet you are. I'm the Alpha team leader and would love to buy you _

_dinn..."_

Barry came up next to him, clearing his throat in interruption."_ Don't be fooled, he's just the pilot. Besides you already _

_met our captain at your recruitment interview more than likely, right?"_

The younger man slunk back to his bench, ego deflated. He grumbled, but one stern look from Burton, and Brad fell

uncomfortably silent.

Angelica's eyes glinted with amusement, which quickly turned confused. " _Well actually I'm not supposed to be here for _

_another twenty or so minutes. Today was my orientation and aptitude test. Guess captain wants to see whether I'm a _

_Bravo, or an Alpha."_

Looking at his watch, Chris nodded. Motioning towards various areas for warm-up, he smiled. "Well, feel free to warm

up. All you need is a cramp during the physical exam. Maybe Jill can.."

At that moment, another woman entered the room, files in one hand coffee in the other. The dark haired female

looked up from blowing the steam from the drink; her eyebrows raised. "_Jill can do what?"_

Waving her over, Chris motioned towards Angelica. "_Jill, this is Angelica Burrows, the new recruit. Angelica, t_

_his is Jill Valentine."_

Valentine waved comically, trying her best not to drop papers, nor coffee.

"_I was hoping you could show her some of the stuff she can use in here to warm up..You know before _

_Sergeant Grumpy shows up?"_

Nodding slowly, Jill set down her coffee. She gave it one last longing look before moving towards a different

part of the gym. Calling back over her shoulder, two fingers parted in warning snake eyes. "_Anyone drinks _

_that, they die, ok?_

Angelica mouthed the words thank you to the three men, and sprinted quickly after Jill.

She had liked them, but still wasn't sure what to think of Valentine. The woman seemed to be a rigid individual,

but it may have been because of the lack of caffeine...

Either way, they all seemed quite close, like family almost. Sighing inwardly, Angelica eyed the various punching

bags that Jill had lead her to. The other woman patted one of the largest out of the bunch, almost lovingly._ "This _

_is Bruiser. Now he's great for getting frustration out, but be careful. He likes to hit back." _The massive punching

bag was daunting. It had to be thrice each woman's weight, and at least twice as tall. Angelica stared at it, a longing

to try her fist at it starting to broil to the surface. Valentine recognized the look, and smiled knowingly. "_Have at it, girl. _

_But I'll be right back, Gotta get my coffee before someone else does." _Winking, Jill moved off to the bench were she

had placed her morning drink.

Raw power coiled at Angelica's muscles. It was cold and bitter..It felt good...It felt wrong.

A flying back kick must have been the last straw for the over used bag. The powerful blow shattered into the side

of the bag, sounding like a dropped anvil. Jill had already made her way back over, and was watching intently. Her

caffeine relish was quickly stifled, a bolt from the ceiling flinging into her cup. "_What the hell..."_

Looking up in surprise, Jill's gaze alighted upon Bruiser. It's bolts that held it into the ceiling, were ripping from the

drywall, rapidly..

Throwing her cup down, Valentine leapt for the other woman, before the four hundred pound deadweight came

crashing down.

The bag slammed down heavily, barely missing the rolling bodies by inches. The tumble was interrupted by the front

of a steel toed boot. Wesker stood over them both, raised eyebrows in question. The tip of the shoe had clunked into

the back of Angelica's head painfully, causing blue spots to briefly appear upon standing up. Jill was brushing herself

beside the confused woman, laughing quietly. "_Be more careful next time. Oh and Wesker..I think we need a new Bruiser_

_..Oh shit my coffee!" _Vaulting towards the spilled liquid, Valentine moaned.

Angelica stared at Wesker, her pale hues reflecting apology. A hint of amusement tinged at his features...She had never

seen that before. A gloved hand clamped about her shoulder like a vice as he leaned forward to whisper in quiet conversation.

_"Try not to destroy my facility, Angelica..."_

The three men who she had met previously were sitting dumbstruck, staring for all their might. Wesker turned to them,

cold eyes daring anyone to voice curiosity. "_I see that you have met Miss Burrows already. Every single one of us will _

_be giving her an appititude test grading team placement. Is that understood?"_

Silent nods met his challenge as the young woman within his grasp set her jaw in determination. She was going to blow

him away. She was going to be an Alpha.

_"Son of Bitch..."_

Angelica sat down for the first time in several hours. Her wrists her from the accuracy with a fire arm test..Her fingers

hurt from deciphering Jill's locks, her mind reeled with the various styles of disarming a person with only your knife.

This was a little harder than first supposed, but what bothered her was the last and foremost..The hand to hand. Squinting

her eyes at the man who sat down across from her, Angelica groaned with realization. "_Don't tell me you're gonna be my _

_last test."_

Wesker sat across, a smug look now spreading across his face. The man was an imposing fighter. Known at Umbrella

for destroying every physical test that they ha to offer. Softly growling, the flustered woman rose. _"Alright, Big boy. Show _

_me what you got"_ Jerking her head towards the tumble mats, Angelica stared her commanding officer down. His blue

eyes greeted the challenge, and moving from his seat, began walking towards the sparring arena.

He liked her, no..he hated her. Moreover he was envious of her. Disrespect dripped from her like cytoplasm from an

ameba. Angelica was strong willed, intelligent, beautifully angry woman. Wesker eyed her as he stepped to the edge

of the mat, assessing her weak points. He would put her in her place, and maybe much more..

The rest of the team had gathered for what most viewed as an impending slaughter. Brad was taking bets, as Redfield

acted the honorary referee. Wesker had always remained undefeated, making a few wonder why he had stepped up for

this in the first place. Angelica limbered up in one corner, keeping her eyes upon her opponent. Both removed their

S.T.A.R.S jackets, revealing similar taste in undershirts. White Tank and Wife beater cloth faced off, Angelica's bare, toned

mid drift tensing. Chris' hand fell, signaling the start of the match.

Angelica stayed were she was, letting the circling Wesker take the first move. A cobra strike was deflected barely, the

woman's body feinting to the left. Another blow was aimed towards her, but the female's deft moves narrowly escaped

it's devastating pain. Snaking down, Angelica's elbow slammed into Wesker's kneecap. The surprised man limped

backwards, as his adversary somersaulted out of reach. With the grace of a dancer, her long legs wrapped about his

broad shoulders in a jump, twisting Wesker's torso down to the mat.

a gloating elbow raised to crash into the back of his neck, only to find itself slamming into the mat below. Having

rolled out of the way, Wesker moved quickly. Grapping Angelica's arm, he pinned her knees down onto the floor.

Chris began the nine second count of defeat. Growling close to the woman's ear, the triumphant man was sadistic,

twisting the arm painfully as she struggled. "_I like my women on their knees, Angelica. Welcome to Bravo team." _

His groin pressed to the small of her back in humiliation, the seconds now to a near end.

Anger peaked within his prey, Angelica's head jerking back towards his exposed facial area. The blow smashed

into the forefront on Wesker's nose, breaking it upon impact. All the team heard was a sickening crack, and he was down.

Wesker was now in switched positions, laying on his back as a torrent of blood seeped through his protecting hand.

Angelica sat on his torso, gripping him to the floor. Her arms pinned his hands away, even as the life flow trickled down

Wesker's chin. Cocking her head to the side as Redfield counted down the seconds, Angelica growled.

"_Really, Albert..I like men on their backs."_

Applauding as the count ended, Redfield lifted Angelica from her defeated opponent, arm high in the air.

"_Welcome to Alpha team, Burrows! You deserve it."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Changes

_"__Trent, you should have seen his face. I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed off. You know, I didn't think he _

_could really have emotions."_

Angelica sat clothed in a robe and towel, staring at a computer screen. A video feed shown through, a chuckling

man on the other side. Trent had been one of her training professors, and had taken her under his wing at

Umbrella. She had soon surpassed him however, but none the less the two had remained good friends and

colleagues. "_How is the research by the way?"_

Her mentor shifted uncomfortably, eyes shifting ever so slightly. "_Let's just say your friend and Birkin seem to _

_run the show these days. I personally don't like their morals, and the stuff are becoming increasingly uneasy._

_..If it keeps going like this, it may be job hunting time."_

Angelica's eyes betrayed her surprise, a sinking feeling churned at the pit of her stomach. The young woman

knew that many of the scientists did not share her view on moral boundaries when it came to experimentation.

Trent had warned her when she had first started, that if you crossed that moral line..you could never go back.

"_**Sooner or later, the scientist will become the experiment."**_

Chewing upon her bottom lip, Angelica locked eyes with her former mentor. "_Has Birkin really gotten that bad?"_

Trent nodded slowly, his eyes never wavering from her. The intense stare gave her the chills. "_He's becoming _

_a __**tyrant**__. Be careful, Angelica. I'll keep you updated, Trent out."_

The screen went black, leaving the confused and tired woman a lot of questions, with few answers. Shuffling off to

her bedroom, the feeling that she had missed something still lingered on long into the night.

William Birkin was known for pulling an all nighter or two in the name of science. That and the fact of the data

stream he had just received across his encrypted computer, interested him far more than sleep.

Report File 43.2 Angel Project

Subject seems to have enhanced stamina and strength due to inoculation process. Muscle density has triple,

resulting in extreme durability. Whilst inner eye seems to be still developing, pheromone and estrogen level

output is still off the charts. Despite such, subject remains emotional control and composure in non-stimulating

atmosphere. Physical capabilities have been ranked as above average. Further infiltration into society will be studied.

A. Wesker

Birkin's dark eyes scanned the information quickly, opening a file folder that lay upon the desk. His pen wrote in

brief strokes, before setting himself to the duty of issuing out the next experimental phases. The man typed furiously,

the lag of the night not impeding him.

Regarding File 43.2 Angel Project

Have the subject exposed to various physical conditions. Simulate psionic exhibitions that have been

recorded in previous data. Subjects durability to uncommon situations to be studied. Pheromone

output to be explore. Expose the subject to various stimulating environments.

W. Birkin

Leaning back into his swiveling desk chair, the scientist chuckled gently to himself. This woman was

going to be a handful, and he was thankful that the experiment lay safely in the hands of someone else, For now.

S.T.A.R.S Training center.

06:00

Angelica grumbled as she bent over to make sure the laces upon her boot were out of tripping range. Both

Chris, Jill, and Barry looked over at the young woman with empathy. They all had been told to come to the jogging

track at least an hour before their normally scheduled time, and at least half of them were still trying to wake up.

Wesker paced the track line, seemingly impatient with everyone's sloth attitude. Pushing off into a steady jog, the

team captain signaled for the rest to follow. The three trailed behind slightly, to much confusion of the newcomer.

After a few moments, Angelica realized why. Wesker was the alpha male, the leader. To try and outdo him even in

a simple act of passing him in a jog was undermining authority..The thought brought a devious smile to her face.

Increasing her pace easily, the slim woman began to gain speed on the man who was several lengths ahead,

leaving the others behind at a staggering rate.

"_Jesus, she's got some speed on her."_

Barry puffed out as the small woman soon left even his powerful lengths behind. Jill and Chris were jogging

almost in sync next to him,

their eyes wide in surprise. Casting her colleagues a sidelong glance, Valentine began to wonder out loud.

"_You know, I wonder why _

_she tries so hard. Shit, she's passed everything with flying colors. But it's like there's a fire under her ass to do better."_

Chris checked his watch, and paused for a brief moment to watch. Barry jogged in place beside, head cocked.

"_Maybe she doesn't like his shit?"_

Jerking a thumb towards the disappearing Wesker, Chris set a small frown onto his lips. Barry stopped in surprise.

"_You saying she vying for captain position? Albert and I founded this team, and I certainly don't think that.."_ The

younger man cut Burton off gently, shaking his head vigorously. "_No, no. I'm just saying he's pushed us, all of us. _

_Maybe she isn't the type to be pushed. Maybe she's pushing back to show him he's not top cheese, and to lay off?"_

Taking a deep breath, Redfield started again, leaving the other two to silently consider his words.

Wesker enjoyed jogging. It gave him time to clear his analytical mind, time to think. Taking a deep breath,

the man let the silence fill him with a calming bliss. Looking back after a little while, the S.T.A.R.S captain

was not surprised to see the determined Angelica nipping at his heels. What did surprise him was the fact

that she barely seemed to breathe above normal, her cheeks not touched with the sheen of sweat. Her

stamina had tripled that of an average human, and it was something the Wesker had been curious about

as of late. Checking his heart rate, the well trained man increased his speed.

Angelica growled softly as she saw him change his pace rate, the growing tension within her legs feeling

almost like a winding spring. It wasn't particularly painful, just a disconcerting, bunching feeling within her

very calves. Her face felt hotter than normal, eyes burning at the corners. Digging her heels into the powdery

ground, Angelica vaulted her body forward. The ground rippled almost like a pond, reverberating from the impact

as she landed a few feet ahead of Wesker. Oddly enough she felt no victory, only resolve. It was almost like

being in a permanent, eerie state of calm. Not even looking back to indulge herself, the woman set her head

down and propelled herself even farther ahead.

Catching up their captain who had abruptly stopped as Angelica had almost seemed to fly past, the three who

had been left behind earlier now gaped. Barry nudged Wesker in the arm, his bellowing laugh coming from deep

within. "_Where did you find this one? The Olympics?"_ Wesker gave his partner a daggered look before stalking

towards the training center. "_That's none of your concern, Burton."_

Angelica's eyes flitted about the firing range. She hadn't been there since the test day, and now she was being given

a lesson from Barry. Per Wesker, of course. Burton was the living arsenal of the team, most of the weapons they

carried were hand improved by the man himself. When it came to anything that shot, the man was considered Einstein.

Barry now had a smooth lined Berretta in his hands, reloading the weapon. "_With these, you wanna make the shots _

_count. I like the 'tween the globes' method. Now don't get funny on me. I mean between the eyes. One shot, one kill."_

Setting down the weapon, he pulled out the sidearm that had laid holstered to his side. This was one of his personal,

custom magnums. Also known as one of the 'babies.' Caressing the handle, Barry smiled proudly. "_Course, when's _

_there's trouble, I have this."_

The florescent light gleamed off the polished metal, playing and dancing down the dangerously lovely muzzle. Angelica

was hushed at the beauty of the weapon, a childish look of wanting to play with a new toy, flitted across her lovely features.

Burton chuckled, and handed the weapon over. Her surprise was like seeing a three year old with a Christmas present.

"_M..may I?"_

Nodding consent, her teacher gestured towards a poster board of a man's body that was erected many feet away.

Grinning, Angelica positioned into a firing stance. She had been trained in various weapons at Umbrella for self defense,

but nothing came to the sheer power of a magnum. And this...was the diamond in the ruff.

Slipping sound muffs over her ears, Barry stepped back. The familiar heat focused itself in the slim, white fingers.

Angelica breathed out, and squeezed the trigger. As the bullet released from its metallic prison, her small wrist jumped

with the kickback. Time seemed to become liquid slow, the keen, blue eyes seeing every second of it's deadly precision.

Time flickered into normality, as student had made her mark. A hole tore clean into the target's heart.

William Birkin stood hunched over a microscope, straining to focus a test sample. It had been over a month since the

Angel Project test had been successful, but he had made little headway after. All the other test subjects either became

grotesque beyond human possibility, or died right there on the examining table. Not to mention, one of his top researchers

had transferred after the failed attempt with Lisa Trevor. The woman had been physically compatible, but mentally...

Birkin sighed as he squinted over the sample of Angelica's blood. It was constantly evolving and changing form,

correcting the natural flaws into perfection. Scratching his chin, the man cocked his head at a possibility that he

hadn't taken into account before.

Blood type.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

All Nightmare Long

Needles, Pain, Fire, Help...

Clammy eyelids jerked open from the hazy dream's Adrenaline jolt. Angelica had been plastered to her computer

board, an exaughstion induced sleep making even the rigid surface of her desk comfortable. For the last few days,

she guessed as a punishment, Angelica had become glorified paperwork filer. And Wesker had Lots of it...

Detaching herself from several papers, the yawning woman stretched and looked at the clock. "_Shit, it's past _

_one a.m..."_

Having barely eaten during the day, the young woman's stomach began to growl in disapproval. Creeping from

the back filling office, Angelica tip toed into the S.T.A.R.S lounge and headed for the fridge. Poking around inside

seemed adequate after finding an uneaten grapefruit and bottled water.

Peeling the fruit as she made her way back down the hall, Angelica stopped short to observe something she

hadn't noticed before. Stopping short, she eyed Wesker's office curiously as the soft glow of a light was on inside.

Side glancing, she stepped forward and turned the handle, peeking in. Buried under what seemed another enormous

stack of paperwork, Wesker's hunched over figure met her inquisitive gaze. Continuing to write on, he didn't look up

at her intruding form. Surprised, she cleared her throat. "_Uh..hey, didn't think anyone was still here. I kind of face _

_planted for awhile. Didn't know you guys stayed this late.."_

Finally his eyes met hers over the paper he had been writing on. Even he looked drained for a change..

Motioning for her to enter, Wesker stared at her carefully as she curled up in one of the plush chairs. "_They don't, _

_only I do on occasion. Did you make copies of those medical histories you procured from Chambers?" _

Of course he was referring to the Bravo medic. The young woman was not a day over nineteen, and yet she had

the mental capacity of a thirty year old. Angelica had been immediately impressed with the chatty girl, and liked the

free spirit.

Nodding in affirmation, Angelica sunk her sharp teeth into a piece of the pink grapefruit's flesh. Sitting Indian style

in the leather seat, she eyed her commanding officer with interest. Wesker was not much older than she, yet with

the stress of the day, and the paper, mental breakdown next to him; the man almost looked miserly.

Wesker arose suddenly, cursing as one of his hands cupped at his nose. Angelica's eyes narrowed, as crimson

flow of blood spatter dripped onto his desk. Standing up, she placed her fruit on the arm of the chair, and advanced

towards her irritated companion. "_What's wrong?"_

Wesker's eyes shot daggers in her direction, his voice sounding more nasal than normal as he cupped at his

nose. "_Ever since you broke my nose, it's been bleeding off and on. Chambers did her best with some ice but _

_it has not remedied the fact."_ Angelica rolled her almond eyes. Reaching towards him, the irritated woman batted

his hand away gently, placing her thumb and forefinger on the tip and bridge of his nose. Her attentive eyes stared

at the bruised spot with a surgeons calm. "_She probably was scared to do much more damage to that pretty face _

_of yours. Lucky you've got me, now hold still."_

With a deft flick of her wrist, Angelica snapped his slightly crooked nose back into place. Wesker grunted at the

sharp pain, blood pouring more profusely than before. Tilting his gently to the side, she fished out the napkin she

was planning to use for the pilfered grapefruit. The rouge liquid stopped its flow after a few seconds. "_She didn't _

_reset your nose completely. The capillaries in the bridge have to severed in the process, otherwise every time blood _

_flows through to your facial area, you bleed. If you ever break it again, it will bleed again, just not as much because _

_you'd be tearing open an old wound instead of making a new one."_ The female scientist blinked her gentle eyes, as

she retreated the cloth to search for any escaping fluid that may have escaped saturation. Satisfied there was none,

Angelica aimed the red and white paper towards the trash can in a throw.

Wesker pressed his fingers to the side of his nasal area, testing the reset. The taste of blood was swallowed back, not even acknowledged.

Blinking her eyes, Angelica twisted her mouth in chagrin as she noticed that the cloth had not made it's mark. She

crouched down to retrieve the sticky, wet thing, it's pungent scent filling her nostrils. The smell made her woozy, almost..

hungry. She stood up uncomfortably, nearly tripping over the corner of Wesker's desk. A strong arm snaked about the

woman's slim waist, steadying her. Masculine lips brushed the ridge of her ear in a gentle whisper, sending a flood

of warmth down her frigid skin. "_Are you alright?"_ An unfamiliar voice rasped from the guttural insides of her throat,

sounding almost frightened in nature. Translucent orbs looked at him with confusion, a metallic gold rimming around

the edge of the turquoise iris. "_I uhh..yeah, I'm ok.."_

Wesker's arm did not release it's hold however, his other hand

sliding up to tangle in Angelica's golden mane of hair. He was gentle, almost curious in the way he touched her,

his face now only inches away from hers. His skin felt like fire when it brushed against her bare arms, his hormonal

heat coursing through her very veins. Rabid desire washed over the female, only clarifying her singular reassertion.

Blinking slowly, Angelica's velvety voice barely spoke. "_What are you doing, Albert?" _A husky answer growled from

deep within the broad chest of the S.T.A.R.S captain, his lips brushing against the snow white skin of her jaw line.

"_What do you think I'm doing, Miss Burrows?" _ Retracting herself from his grasp, Angelica growled angrily.

"_Experimenting...because that's what you do, Wesker. From one scientist to another..do not try to provoke _

_what you cannot contain." _Wesker backed away from the woman, sitting back into his desk chair. His normal

calm was un-nerving as the man settled back into his seat. "_Just experimental protocol. I have to make_

_sure can keep yourself in check. Take no personal stake in the excircise." _ Stony professionalism took place

within Angelica's facial features as she moved to his side of the desk. Advancing upon him, her soft frigid lips

moved upon his unexpectantly. Fingertips ran through his blonde hair, sending a jolt of pleasure down Wesker's

spine. Slowly his blue hues closed, surrendering to the primal lust of sexuality.

Without warning, his wrists were pinned to the chair arms, mouth ripped away from the warmth of its company.

His dazed eyes opened, meeting Angelica's calm emotionless expression. His unfeeling demeanor was reflected

in the lovely face, something that unsettled him to have shown back to him..

"_Your experiment is complete, I should hope. Tell Birkin what you will of my self control. As for what you have just _

_experienced, that is what we scientists call the unattainable, no? Definition of something that is an idea or thought, _

_though when exposed to the probability of reality...has been diagrammed as impossible. If you toy with me again.._

_well, darling..I'll diagram something else out of the equation. Just remember the scientist always becomes the experiment." _

Letting her superior loose, Angelica moved towards the door. Blood pumping through his veins rapidly, Wesker

could not manage to say a word, merely just stare at the female form he had hungrily wanted to devour.

Picking up what was left of her snack off the chair, his frustration looked back over her shoulder. The familiar

mock salute was sounded off, an entrancing blue eye winking. "_Goodnight, sir."_

_Three weeks later_

_Raccoon City Park._

_11:30 p.m_

Redfield sipped on a cup of steaming coffee, his dark eyes blankly staring out of the car he was

sitting in. Both he and partner Jill, had been staking out the park for the last few days. That was

immediately after the "cannibal murders" that had been reported in that area. The police operative

Leon Kennedy had personally asked for the S.T.A.R.S help, the local force completely baffled as to

what or who were causing the gruesome murders. Seeing as this was Jill's day off, Wesker had sent

Angelica to fill in for the night. She wasn't as talkative as Jill, and the cheerful demeanor he had met

on the first day of meeting the young woman seemed to all but have disappeared over the last few

months. Angelica looked as if not sleeping was a second nature, the darkness around her eyes blending

into the shadows. Holding out his coffee thermos, Chris gently nudged the preoccupied woman. "_Want _

_some? _ Finally, she snapped out of her staring stupor and nodded. "_oh..yea. Sorry, I'm just a bit out of it."_

Smiling at his partner understandingly, Chris grabbed a secondary mug and began to pour. Receiving the

hot beverage thankfully, Angelica sipped at its liquid warmth slowly. Closing her eyes, she tried to sort out all

the evening sounds that were convulging into migraine inducing noise. The enhanced hearing made sitting

there uncomfortable, not to mention the close proximity between the park and Arklay Facility. The news

reports had been oddly coincidental with the odd disappearance of weekly information no longer coming for

both she and Wesker from the facility. Trent was no longer answering her messages, and there had not

been any communication with any of the project managers in almost a month. The news reports also had

been a source of stress for the entire S.T.A.R.S, becoming more frequent and violent. The most disturbing of

those being of a couple little girls who had wondered away from a family picnic. After their brutal murder, Jill

Valentine had volunteered to be on every single evening stakeout since, though no one knew why. Angelica

had the gut feeling there was a personal stake in it..but had not to courage to ask such a question.

Reopening her eyes, Angelica peered out the window once more, trying to let the speculations sift to the

back of her mind. Squinting, she could see only a few joggers with their dogs, and a hint of red reflecting in \

the glass. As she rubbed her eyes, a masculine voice interrupted the woman's inward torture. "_What's on _

_your mind, Angel? You ok?"_ Her strain of depressing thought was momentarily lifted as an encouraging

smile met Angelica's eyes. Shifting uncomfortably, she set her jaw. "_Just kind of taking it to heart..you know _

_the recent murders and all? Didn't expect something this horrible to happen in such a nice town like this."_ A

deep frown replaced the smile upon Redfield's lips. _"Trick to that is to not let it crack you. If you do..then you _

_won't be able to help the people who still need it. Don't let it get to you, kid. We'll catch the son of a bitch _

_who's done this, and when we do, they'll be hell to pay." _Nodding slowly, Angelica opened her mouth to

answer, but only jerked her head suddenly. Her eyes became large and primal, as if frightened and yet

protective. "_I heard a scream…"_ Chris' eyebrows knit together in confusion, not having heard but the sound

of crickets. Before even calling it in, Angelica had bolted from the vehicle. Running towards the park's

woods, the woman was disappearing into the shadows fast. Following quickly behind with weapon drawn,

Redfield cursed under his breath. "_Dammit, Angel!"_

She hadn't thought, she just ran towards the sound of a fading heartbeat that thundered in her

ears. Breaking into a semi lit clearing, what came into view was something directly from a horror

story. Two, large animals were hunched over the prone body of a female jogger, tearing strips of

flesh from the legs and stomach of the newly made corpse. The beasts looked akin to skinned

dogs, exposed sinew and muscle gleaming in the filtering moonlight. Turning towards her, the

canine creatures growled at what they perceived as fresh prey. Swallowing down her initial shock,

Angelica tensed. The creatures lunged for the seemingly defenseless woman. Leaning back

dangerously, she drew her Bowie knife in one fluid motion. Moments slowed into tangible time as

the demons sailed above Angelica's backward bent body. In the same motion, she drew out her

Beretta and sank the knife to the hilt inside one of the animal's underbelly. Keeping hold of the

cutlery as the animal ripped it's intestines open by its own propelling motion, the furious female

fired the handgun simultaneously. Bullets tore into the surviving dog, causing it to drop next to it's

fallen comrade. The other canine was still in the death throws, convulsing with a puddle of it's

own entrails and blood. Enraged, it's injured partner lunged once more for Angelica, knocking the

woman clear off her feet. Snapping, growling, the creature desperately tried to close it's frothing

jaws over her head. Struggling with only her hands, Angelica hissed ."_Die you son of a bitch.."_

The anger fueled her, as the sickeningly wet sound of tearing flesh pounded into her ears. Without

realizing it, the woman tore the lower jaw clean away from the animal, blood spraying everything

within reach. The creature fell away in shock, beating it's cranium against the ground before

succumbing into the blackness of death. Crouching over after failing to stand straight, Angelica

leaned against a brightly lit lamppost. Chris bust from the brush just in time to see the woman

void her stomach of all contents. Pointing weakly at the body that lay a few feet from her, Angelica

began to tremble violently. "_He..Help help her. I…I'm f.."_ Still with his handgun held close,

Redfield crept close to the torn body. Shaking his head, splayed organs and blood already gave

him the answer they both sought. Looking over to his traumatized partner, the young man's face

was void of any emotion. "_She's dead…."_

_One week later S.T.A.R.S office_

_12:38 a.m._

Sleep, she didn't even comprehend the word anymore. After the mind shattering event in the

park, Angelica had been given a week to recuperate. Ironically enough, the same offer had not

been extended to Redfield, who had obviously been present at the same time as she. Either way,

it was a welcome reprieve all except for the mountainous report about the encounter which

Wesker had insisted upon. The odd part was he actually had been kind about it, remarking that it

didn't have to be in until the end of her sudden vacation. Restless with her own inactivity,

Angelica had decided to turn in the report early, and was now sitting in a plush computer chair in

one of the back offices. Huddling close to the computer, she idly checked her personal emails

before settling down into business. Narrowing her eyes, the confused woman's face became

terse. The account was filled with returned messages from her lab assistant, Lisa Trevor. Some

even dated back over the week. It was if the woman she had known for several years did not

exist, The same with all her communications with any other employee at the Arklay facility.

Chewing upon her lower lip, she entertained a dangerous thought. Obviously her level of power

could not answer the questions that lay unanswered, but maybe someone else's could. Fingers

paused over the keyboard, the temptation causing them to twitch involuntarily. If she could just

peek at some of the information that Wesker had..maybe that could unearth a few answers.

Seconds ticked by, and finally the sin was given into. Fingers flew across the keyboard, and

within minutes, Angelica had slipped past her superior's encryption codes. Azure eyes scanned

the harsh glow of the computer monitor, alighting on a communication that had just taken place

only a few days ago. Evidently only she had been the one being cut out of the loop..

**Project Angel Report**

Serum considered highly successful, but not highly compatible. Subject contains rare blood type,

the when melded with the virus, becomes near impossible to replicate. Next test subject is

scheduled for later this week.

**Tyrant B.G.W Project**

Project rendered unsuccessful due to highly volatile nature. Subject was unable to be put in a

controlled environment. Project is to be terminated.

**Umbrella Mission Report Update**

The Arklay Facility has been compromised due to viral outbreak. Retrieve all data and transfer to

the Arctic Facility. Destroy all remaining evidence.

Incandescent hues flickered as they read the messages, understanding sinking in slowly and

deliberately. A hollow feeling began to settle at the pit of her stomach, Umbrella's master plan

unfolding finally. The cannibalistic murders, why Wesker was watching her so closely, the whole reason she was transferred into Raccoon..

Angelica Burrows was nothing more than a means to an end. She was an experiment, and not for

the betterment of mankind as she had been led to believe. She was an experiment for weapons,

human weapons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Your Betrayal

Brad Vickers paced the S.T.A.R.S complex wringing his hands, covered in a sweaty glaze. He

was completely geared out, but had the frightened look of a five year old who had seen the

Boogie monster. Banging his forehead against a wall, he whined. "_What the hell is wrong with you _

_, Brad? They're your friends! How could you leave them like that?"_ The man asked himself,

angrily sinking a fist into the wall. Just as his knuckles connected with the plaster, Angelica

briskly walked into the room. Her wide eyes seemed to be searching for something, not even

taking notice of his outburst. Rage masked her lovely face as she turned towards Vickers. "_Where _

_is Wesker. I know it's late but I need to speak with him." _ Her voice was ice tipped and dangerous,

uncharacteristic for the normally cheerful female. Brad looked up from his corner, shakily trying to

answer. "_The..The team had an emergency dispatch near the old, abandoned Spencer Mansion._

_I…Left..them…there were these…things..I.."_

His eyes trailed to her attire, the woman looked ready for a one man war. Twin magnums were

strapped to the dancer legs, a shotgun slung onto her back. Before the frightened man could

finish his statement, her gloved hands slammed him against the wall. Gripping his shoulders,

Angelica hissed furiously. "_YOU LEFT THEM? I don't care what you saw, or what happened, you _

_are taking me out there now. But first, we are going to need some supplies, now get your coward _

_ass moving!"_

No matter how many threats ensued, Vickers could not bring himself to land on the very spot he

had seen the "things." Brad hovered over, until Angelica had jumped from the air vehicle.

Landing towards the edge of the clearing, the woman was now sprinting through the woods at an

alarming rate. More of the demon hounds were stalking in the brush, their unearthly howls

echoing through the night. Several had gathered together into a pack, and were now hot on

her heels. Within the moonlight, in looked as if demons had risen from hell, to capture a fleeing

fallen angel. The virus was grasping at the final physical remnants of Angelica's humanity.

Instead of fighting the icy warmth that welled up from within, the woman finally embraced the

power with a rabid tenacity. The front entrance of the mansion was coming into view, taking only

seconds to reach in her desperation. Bursting through, she broke through what was left of a

hurried barricade, and tumbled crouched to the floor. Moving back the doors, Angelica leaned against the splintered wood breathing heavily. Walking forward, her reflection stared back from a

polished coat of arms that Spencer had been so fond of. Crimson red eyes bore back from her

sockets, finally having overcome the former aquamarine blues. Jerking her head at the noise of

howling that still moved through the night air, the former scientist finally understood what kind of

outbreak had happened. The T virus in it's raw form was highly volatile, and was known to mutate

living DNA on contact. It killed off the brain, only leaving the baser sense to feed..

Cursing all that was her former life, Angelica bolted down the hall, withdrawing one of the fully

loaded magnums.

Pressing a gloved hand to the plated glass, Wesker sighed in victory. Before him lay one of

Umbrella's crowning achievements in war-science. He had high hopes of possibly saving the

project, but now that his S.T.A.R.S team had complicated the matter, it seemed near impossible.

Umbrella had led him into a double life of nothing but deceit and false fronts, and now some of

those lies had now been uncovered to much of his chagrin. In a last effort to keep Jill Valentine

and Chris Redfield from knowing the full truth, Wesker had resorted to blackmailing his old

partner, Barry Burton. "_Very uncivilized.."_ The perturbed man grumbled to himself as he typed

upon a flat keyboard. Setting the destruct code, azure eyes flickered with a hint of regret. Was it

all worth it..

Gritting his teeth, Wesker thought of all the frustration Redfield and Valentine had been. His mood

was quickly turning into hate, flowing with rage at the situation. "_Wesker."_ Turning at the sound of

a females voice, the man held has hands away from the computer in a surrendering motion. Jill

and Chris had their weapons drawn, aimed right at him. A stolid mask of betrayal and pain was

upon both of their faces, seemingly torn with the facts that faced the both of them. Motioning with

the muzzle of her handgun, Valentine stepped forward. "_Step away from the console, Wesker." _

The former captain's blue eyes seemed to stare through their souls, pausing and not removing

himself immediately. They would remember the haunting look forever, as Wesker's hand pulled

down a sliding button that caused the lights in the entire facility to glow red. In the background a

soft, female voice began to countdown the destruct sequence. "_NO!"_ Disoriented by the drop in

lights, Jill lunged for the control board. Wesker had disappeared into the shadows, lurking in it's

safe shroud. "_What..what do I do?"_ Frantic, Valentine knew their would not be enough time to find

the rest of the team and tell them to get out. And she was not going to lose anymore teammates

tonight..

Redfield was trying to see amid the flashing lights, the panic starting to set in the pit of his gut. "_I _

_don't know, try them all?"_

Both he and Jill fiddled with the consoles buttons, only stopping as a single light in the

observation room turned on. The two partners thought that they had seen creatures of nightmare

earlier that evening, but were no where near prepared for what they saw next. Project Tyrant, it

was what was known in Umbrella as a B.G.W. Bio organic weaponry. The creature had once

been a man, but only resembled as much as being bipedal now. It's hulking mass was four times

taller than most men, skin a dark grey pallor. Veins pulsed violently, leading up to an external

triple heart. The head was bald, eyes shielded by some sort of eyelids. One arm was still that of a

man, though overly muscled. But as for the other..it tapered down into what one would believe to

be bone, a large claw that extended near all the way down the creatures body. "_Oh my God.."_

Both of them pressed close to the glass, horror and fascination taking hold despite the time

constraint. Chris ground his teeth angrily, pounding a fist on the glass. "_God has nothing to do _

_with it. This must have been what Wesker was after."_ As the vibrations of the blow on the wall

reached the creature, it began to respond violently. Redfield turned his eyes back to what Jill had

ignored his outburst for. The creature was moving..

Swinging out it's mutated arm, it ripped through the contraptions that were holding it like twine.

Running towards the glass, the creature was intent on killing whatever had awakened it. Jill and

Chris fled from their spot, just as the monster crashed through the wall. Shot rang out, but not

from their weapons as Wesker reappeared. The man was filling the beast with shotgun shells, yet

it seemed to have no affect. The animal, it felt no fear, no pain, just rage. Rearing back it's giant

protrusion, it impaled Albert Wesker like a piece of meat. Blood spurted as the man screamed in

genuine agony, the crimson flow bursting from his mouth in violent upheaval. Screaming at one

another as the creature set their former captain to the ground and turned it attention towards

them, Chris and Jill ran for their lives.

Dying felt..cold.

Wesker's eyes could barely see past the sheen of black which was swiftly overtaking him. Barely

able to control his own hands, he withdrew a phial that had remained unharmed in the attack.

The creature that had killed him was gone, literally chasing after what was left of the S.T.A.R.S

team. Wesker's mind was falling into oblivion almost as fast as his body was, only with enough

strength to inject the contents of the phial into himself. Letting himself succumb into the darkness,

Wesker's body went limp. Sinking into the puddle of his own blood, the glass sample fell from the

torn gloved hand. Rolling onto the grated floor, the flashing red lights illuminated what was left of

Arklay's research: **Angel Project **

The Remaining S.T.A.R.S members fled from the Spencer mansion at the sound of a self

destruct countdown. The remaining survivors only consisted of four, Rebecca Chambers, Barry

Burton, Chris Redfield, and Jill Valentine. Jill and Chris were running blindly towards the sound of

a returned helicopter when reunited with their other two comrades. Unfortunately for the group,

they were not alone. The creature from the hidden facility below the estate had followed, in it's

eyes the need for blood. Trying to defend the two females for cover, both Chris and Barry began

to unload their weapons furiously into the beast. To no avail, the bullets slapped into the corroded

flesh. Dark crimson blood trickled from the wounds and onto the ground, creating a morbid path

of blood. The monster roared in anger as it charged towards the two men, the tendriled mass of

bone at the end of it's appendage ripping both earth and cement in chunks from the ground. The

edge of it's vile claw ripped into Barry's shoulder, causing the man to spin out into the brush.

Trying to draw the animal away, Chris began to play a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Whilst

the two were battling for survival, Brad leaned out of the still running helicopter. Extending a

rocket launcher as far as he could reach, Jill snatched the weapon away eagerly._" Here, take this!" _

Rebecca scrambled into the vehicle, and began ransacking the first aid kits. The young girl just

prayed she get the opportunity to use them.

The puzzles that Spencer had been so fond of had already been solved, making the trip into the

underground laboratory from the top a lot easier. One thing she was concerned about was finding

all of her team mates and getting them out of the place. Angelica had been in the middle of a

system recovery when the overly loud purge warning had sounded. Abandoning all hope of

finding out what exactly had been done with all her files, the woman now was desperately trying

to find the S.T.A.R.S team. The lights fell suddenly, making her quite disoriented while

descending into some of the lower corridors. Clutching her sidearm, Burrows squinted her fully

developed eyes, trying to get used to their hypersensitivity. A scuttling noise from above drew the

woman's attention to the metal grate ceiling. Scrambling across were two creatures that made the

female want to wretch. They looked like monkeys, or at least looked like they used to be

monkeys. Fur lay in patches across a scrawny body, arms tapering down into vicious claws.

Before even getting her bearings, Burrows found herself under attack by one of the little animals.

Crying out in pain as it's claws sank into her shoulder, Angelica attempted to fire. The small

annoyance vaulted back into the darkness, a satisfied hissing noise seemingly coming from all

sides. Seconds ticked by as she aimed into the shadows, waiting for her foe to return. Lunging

from the ceiling, the creature shrieked with hungry glee, only to be met with a shiny bullet

between it's beady black eyes. Falling to the floor, the creature twitched then moved no more.

Moving down the hall, burrows turned her back in a slight relief, seemingly not remembering their

were two. Walking slowly and on edge, the woman finally lowered her weapon, unaware that she

was being stalked. Reaching the semi lit doorway, Angelica suddenly spun. In a quick, fluid

motion she withdrew the shotgun that had laid nestled upon her back. Firing simultaneously, a

grating sound of an animal dropping from it's perch echoed down the hall. With a thump, the

secondary animal fell at her boots. Turning back towards the final room, Angelica saw the lifeless

body of her former captain sprawled upon the floor. Moving towards Wesker, she knelt beside

him carefully. Her fingers ran through his matted hair, her intent eyes watching his deathly pallor.

Averting the catlike hues, they alighted upon the phial that had rolled from the man only minutes

before. The label was plain for her to read, causing an unearthly growl to rumble within the

woman's throat. Looking back at Wesker, Angelica stood up and slung his dead weight across

her shoulders. Gruffly she grunted under his weight, trying not to slide in the massive pool of

blood that had collected upon the floor. "_I should leave you..or better yet kill you myself."_

Dragging his reviving corpse, the merciful woman began to make her way towards the escape

hatch to the doomed complex. Cursing under the strain, she begged silently that there would be

enough time..

Jill set her jaw in determination, gripping the launcher with a cold resolve. Her whole world

seemed to have been shattered that night, mind still whirling from the nightmares that still

haunted her thoughts. Motioning at Chris and Barry, she shouted over the chaos. "_GET DOWN!"_

In the corner of her eye she could see Redfield flattening himself next to Burton in the brush.

Kneeling, Valentine leveled herself as the creature turned it's attention towards her. The teeth

were exposed, the lips having been flayed away in an ever present grimace. Whispering to

herself, Jill aimed the deadly cannon at the target. "_Time for you to die, son of a bitch." _The

powerful weapon fired, sending it's deadly missile directly into the creature's exposed triple heart.

Chunks of charred flesh and bone sprayed upon contact, sending a wave of wind carried blood

into a large radius. As he supported an injured Barry, Chris drug himself towards the chopper.

Choking on exaughstion and relief, Redfield nodded thankfully at his friend. "_Nice shot, partner._

_"_ Disposing of the launcher, Jill helped the two men into the helicopter and waved for Brad to lift

off."_ Didn't mean to keep you waiting, Chris."_ Chambers rushed to Burton's side, immediately

beginning to dress the wound that the "thing" had left upon his shoulder. After a few seconds of

awkward silence, the young girl timidly spoke. "_Brad tell me Angelica came after us.." _Both Jill

and Chris sprang for their pilot, Chris grabbing the man's forearm. Growling at the coward before

him, Redfield held fire in his eyes. "_You let her go in there alone? We have to go back.." _A

rumbling below the helicopter shook the ground. Brad wrenched his arm free, easing the plane

into a higher altitude. "_I'm..I'm sorry!" _Fire breathed from the mansion, the self destruct bomb

finally doing it's job. Jill vaulted towards the window, moisture stinging at the corner of her eyes.

"_It's too late.." _Her blue eyes stared at the smoking destruction, watching as another one of the

S.T.A.R.S was taken into oblivion. As Brad piloted the way home, Silence overwhelmed the

group. sadness and vengeance brewed in the heart of what was left of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S

Alpha team. The war against Umbrella was only just begun..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ex's and Oh's

The earth beneath her trembled, but the woman paid no notice. She was far too busy witnessing

the transformation of her burden. Kneeling within the grass, Angelica was bent over Wesker. The

explosion had nearly claimed them both, only getting out in time to be thrown within the

aftershock. After crawling towards Wesker's still inanimate body, the woman became quietly

grateful for the accelerated healing. As she nursed some of the more severe wounds, the woman

watched in silence as the helicopter moved further out of sight. Part of her had wanted to flag

them down, to be taken in by them once more. But if they knew the truth, if they found out that

she had been part of all this..

Placing her hands on the either side of Albert's cold face, the woman examined him cynically. The

man was slowly breathing, skin pigments paling quickly. His eyes were open bust unseeing as

every capillary burst to reform into the compound iris. Morbid tears of blood ran to Angelica's

palms, feeling sickly warm and unnatural. The iron smell of the liquid no longer bothered her as

before, the once oversensitive olfactory having evolved enough to ignore. A moment of pity

overwhelmed Burrows, to see the man before her look so mortal..so human. She had worked with

Wesker for years, only seeing flashes of humanity beneath the forced exterior that he wore. Bitter

rage quickly squashed the emotion however, at the thought he would no longer be human.

Matching his personality, he would become something far..more. Her own humanity was becoming so fleeting,

anger and rage more comfortable at a frightening rate.. The warmth of his

body was fading fast, she could feel the virus finally settling in his veins. Leaning close to his ear,

Angelica pressed her gentle mouth against his skin in a primal kiss upon the cheek. Huskily she

hissed. "_You owe me your life you bastard, don't make me regret it...I'll be watching." _

The darkness was fading from his eyes. Albert Wesker blinked slowly, the smell of pine trees

confusing him. Reaching forward towards what he perceived as the hazy outline of Angelica, his

hand closed upon air. A smoke-like apparition was all that remained with her perfumed words,

sending the scent of dying wildflowers clouding in his head. Albert shook his head, he had heard

her voice in the Tyrant lab, and the explosion..the woman was dead.. Standing up slowly, the

former Umbrella operative smiled to himself. He was thought dead by the entire world, and with

the power of a god coursing through his veins..

The world would know nothing of his survival, but they would learn of his legacy. Limping into the

night, a chill crept down Wesker's spine.

_"I'll be watching you..."_

**Ten Years Later**

The dank, dry African air stung his nostrils as he exited the caravan hummer. Blinding light

reflected off the man's sunglasses as he exited the hummer, making him squint beneath the

shades. Completely out of his element and country, Chris Redfield scanned the surroundings. It

had been over a decade since the Spencer Estate Incident, but it was still present in his thoughts

as if it had occurred only yesterday. The still relatively young man had been one of the key

operatives in exposing Umbrella's questionable dealings, but had come at a price. Raccoon City

had been leveled as a result of being deemed a biohazard, destroyed by Umbrella's hand. The

company eventually found it's downfall, but old horrors with new names had only resurfaced over

the years. The S.T.A.R.S disbanded, and later began to form a coalition named the BSAA. These

operatives were training to make sure that nothing like Umbrella would ever happen again. So far

the plan had worked, but there were still some of Umbrella's loose ends that needed tying. Some

people that were still missing.. The memories entrenched into Chris' thoughts, sending a sad

hope into the pit of his stomach. "_Chris Redfield?" _The sound of a woman's voice forced him back

into reality, turning his head abruptly towards the noise. He had been instructed by HQ to meet a

local BSAA operative, and that she was to lead him to the mission information and weapons drop

. What he hadn't expected was for the woman to be so striking. A lovely native stood before him,

a smile curving at her dark lips. She was small, but had piercing eyes that told you she was more

than capable of doing her job. Ebony hair was slicked back into an efficient pony tail, gloved

hands laying upon her hips. "_Sheva Alomar. Welcome to Africa."_

Two individuals stood within the shadows of a dark room, conversing quietly. One was completely

scathed in black, a native scarf wrapped loosely about the lower half of the person's face. Silver

sunglasses hid the eyes with their silver sheen, keeping the identity of the stranger hidden. The

other was a short man with a turban, his dark eyes nervous and fleeting. "_Had he arrived?" _The

mysterious stranger queried, it's voice distorted by an unseen synthesizer. The sound sent a shiver

of fear down the man's back. Shakily he nodded, fidgeting imperceptivity. "_Yes..yes he is on his _

_way here for the Intel now." _ The figure paused briefly, as to collect it's thoughts. Finally after a

few moments, it spoke. "_I have more for you to give him. The Uroborus project is complete. The_

_rumors are fact, comrade." _ The native cursed low in his own language, rubbing his forehead in

attempt to relieve stress. When the man looked up, the figure was gone. A small piece of paper

fluttered in the air where the stranger had stood. Snatching it midair, the man unfolded the

message. Scrawled in red ink, lay a promise.

_I'll be watching..._

Alomar mentally analyzed Chris Redfield, he dark eyes keeping watchful sight on him. He had

been assigned as her new partner for this mission. The man next to her was quiet..reserved, as if

an eerie calm had replaced whatever emotions the man had. Despite the fact, there was a

kindness in his eyes, and respect. She could acclimate herself to that. After all, Sheva was a

woman who was positive for change. Jogging next to Redfield, the native couldn't help but feel

uneasy. There had been reports from the neighboring villages of the inhabitants becoming volatile,

even attacking like someone who had turned mad. The pair passed a group of the locals that

were circled around a sort of..sackcloth bag. Several of the men had clubs, and were beating the

object senselessly. Moving from the rabble, Alomar could swear she smelled the distinct scent of

blood..

Rounding the bend of a building, the woman wrote the smell off as the old, abandoned butcher

shop. Earlier that day she had been instructed to lead their new visitor to a drop off point near the

back storage of the building. Still mulling over the fact, Sheva couldn't understand why that an

American had been shipped halfway across the globe just to find a man that the African BSAA

were looking for... Motioning that she was to move in first, Alomar quickly darted into the shadowy

building as Chris hung back. A man leaning in a dark corner met the woman's eyes, a small table

next to him contained their equipment . The man eyed her carefully, eyebrows raising in question.

"_Where is your partner?" _ Alomar waved her arm towards Redfield, calling out gently. "_C'mon._

_" _ Chris quietly intruded, eliciting a relieved smile from the turbaned man. He smiled warmly,

extending a welcoming hand towards their supplies. "_Glad to see you have made it.. here is your _

_gear and weapons." _ Both the BSAA operatives moved forward, equipping themselves with

various items that their HQ had sent. As Sheva was inspecting her handgun, Chris eyed the man

closely. Finally he questioned their contact. "_What's the mission report?"_ Sighing, the other man

began to pace. "_You two will be looking for a man named Irving. He's been accused of selling _

_bioweapons in the African black-market for years. The BSAA wants him apprehended and brought _

_back." _The man seemed preoccupied, his eyes searching the rafters of the building warily. As if

he were searching for a ghost...a ghost with red eyes. Locking his gaze with Redfield, the local

man seemed to bore a hole into his soul, genuine fear crossing into his glare. "_Mr. Redfield..what _

_do you know of the Uroborus?" _ Chris cocked his head in shock, furrowing his brow almost

painfully. "_only rumors of a new virus strain..nothing solid, only rumors. Why?" _ The local

swallowed hard, anger and protectiveness passing over his dark features. He knew full well there

had been people missing...unexplained things happening.. Staring fully at the two partners, he

quickly spoke. "_Things are going to prove more dangerous that would be thought, my friends. It is _

_no longer a rumor, it is reality."_

The room was small, only a tiny, cheap hotel's gift. But the owner did not ask any questions, and

it remained exquisitely hidden from prying eyes. The shadowy figure from the butcher shop was

within, pacing. Stopping to toy idly with a laptop that lay propped open upon the edge of a tiny

table, the individual began to strip it's sweltering disguise. Removing the scarf, waves of white

blonde hair tumbled about slim shoulders. Gloved fingers slowly drew off the silver Aviators, dark,

rogue eyes blinking to adjust in the dim light. A cracked mirror hung upon the wall, catching the

female's attention. The feline eyes narrowed at themselves upon seeing themselves. Grousing

quietly as she turned back to her work, the woman could remember when those haunting hues

were blue...just like his..

Banishing those thoughts quickly, the harsh glow of the computer illuminated the pale woman's

resolve. Gloved fingers flew over the touch pad keys, adjusting what looked like a video feed.

The pigments created the scene of a missile facility within the African borders, men milling about

below randomly. A smug smile spread over the woman's arien features as the crimson eyes

searched. Her prey had become far too predictable over the years, and now his was finally within

her grasp. The smile widened as she whispered to the shadows.

"

_I'm watching you.."_

Fiery lined eyes narrowed as he took in the surroundings. After the failed incident at Rockfort, he

had moved everything into several facilities across the globe. The base had proven more than

it's worth, the cover of an African oil field having been a perfect subsidy for the last few years. The

locals also had proven a great asset of test subjects, becoming excellent disposable soldiers.

Sitting within a large, plush desk chair, Albert Wesker eyed the security cameras closely. Resting

his chin within a gloved hand, he kept his stare steadfast. Something felt off on the feed, but he

couldn't pinpoint what.. Sharp pain drew his attention elsewhere however, forcing a reflexive

grasp to his forearm. Growling softly, his eyes averted upwards as a woman entered the room

quietly. Excella Gionne batted her false eyelashes at him, a perfectly manicured hand clutching at

a silver case. Once just a coffee getter, the woman was now one of the highest corporate powers

within the pharmaceutical company of Tricell. It had been with his inside intelligence and her funds

that his research had become independent from Umbrella and the Agency. Sauntering

suffocatingly close, Gionne cooed. "_It's time for your shot , Albert." _The thick Italian accent

accentuated her every syllable. Opening the case, she withdrew a phial and syringe and began to

prepare a dose of the dark liquid. Wesker analyzed her, inwardly amused at her attempts to

arouse him in anyway. Excella was a beautiful woman, and knew it..painfully so in fact. But

despite all her failed tries, those feelings were not shared by the male. They had died a long time

ago.. Growing inpatient with her slothfulness, Wesker's gloves hand snatched the barely

prepared needle away. In one fluid motion, he punctured the main vein within his forearm, and

injected the full contents. Cocking his neck back, the man in perceptively shivered in relief.

Turning his shielded gaze back towards Gionne, Wesker nodded curtly. "_Make sure our plans _

_are on schedule, Excella."_ Having no further use for her at the time being, he turned his attention

back to the computer screens. The woman merely said nothing, a devious smile playing across her

collagen enhanced lips as she left his presence. Treasuring the silence, Wesker stood to lean

over the railing of the veiwport. Flexing the arm that had been his source of pain mere minutes

before, he threw a blinding punch towards the Plexiglas window. It slammed into the substance,

spidering out into prisms that reflected his own, unfeeling stare. Such power had been given him..

incandescent orange eyes flickered under the ever present sunglasses, memories lingering

behind their haunting hues. The only person he could ever hold himself accountable to was dead.

Yet, her presence lingered, tainting everything he accomplished like a bad nightmare does the

waking hours. It had only been a few years ago he had discovered the truth..the fact his very

existence had been a lie. Albert **Wesker**, even that was just a manufactured codename. Looking

down, the man clenched his fist in righteous anger. The frustration of his own past constantly was

a battle within him, a memory keeping him awake at night. The decision whether it was reality or

delirium constantly being switched within his mind. Gloved fingertips brushed against the cool of

his own cheek, as if searching the skin. He could still feel her cold lips...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Follow

The situation had proven exactly what their contact had said..Dangerous. An odd parasitical

creature had infected half of the village by the time the rendezvous had concluded, unbeknownst

to the BSAA until Redfield and Alomar had uncovered the site of the original infection. Hordes of

the local villagers had tried to attack them, forcing the pair into a log house nearby. Bracing

against the door, Chris attempted to keep it shut while Sheva picked up a discarded, steel piping.

Sliding it through the door's loop-like handles, it made an excellent jar lock. Keeping his aim

upon the door with his sidearm, Redfield slowly backed away, his eyes warily staring. at the

trembling doors. Breathing heavily, Sheva rubbed the back of her neck in exaughstion. This was

like a nightmare to her, but within her training she had been told to expect anything... But

anything didn't seem to include a man that looked about five hundred pounds with an

executioner axe chasing her. The monster had appeared out of no where, and hell bent on

making her and her partner it's next target. The creature was slightly reminiscent of a butcher, a

ratted apron with blood clothing the front. Somehow , whether it man or beast, it's body had been

riddled with nails, sticking out of it's back and cranium. The head was completely covered by

what looked like an executioner's cowl, shrouding it's face from the world. And thankfully for that.

Redfield had nearly emptied his shotgun into the thing, only to have it run more quickly towards

them. Now as they hid within the facilities confines, the creature was using it's massive axe to

bludgeon the obstacle before it. The doors quivered under the strain. Redfield continued to back

up, motioning quietly and in hushed tones. "_We need to get out of here, keep moving. I'll contact _

_HQ and see if we can get a pull out." _Nodding in affirmation to one another, the two partners

began to jog into the lower half of the building. Pressing upon his earpiece, Redfield gruffly spoke

into the microphone. "_HQ this is Beta. The locals are extremely hostile. I repeat the locals are _

_**hostile."**_ Static and silence reverberated back for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the

emotionless voice of the dispatch answered back. "_Beta this is HQ. We read you. Proceed as _

_directed. Meet up with Alpha team and await further orders."_

As quickly as the transmission started it ended, leaving Chris confused and slightly

miffed at his superiors. Looking at Sheva as her dark brown eyes turned to him in question,

Redfield shook his head. "_They..want us to proceed. Did they know about this?" _ The rhetorical

question still hung in the air as the two paused at the top of a staircase. Chris slowly walked over

the nearby wall, eyeing a mysterious, black liquid that seeped from the cracks. Oddly enough,

the substance looked like blood..

Static blasted within his ear, an unauthorized transmission broadcast on emergency frequencies

upon both partner's ear sets. The familiar voice of the Alpha team captain came screeching

through the heavy amount of background noise that followed. "_HQ, requesting back up! Oh my_

_God what is that...~~~~ ...it's a mons...er. All units please respo..." _Amid the plea for help,

screams and gunfire bled through. The transmission ended abruptly, leaving a shocked Redfield

desperately trying to reconnect contact. Growling into the earpiece, his fingers constantly

adjusted the frequency. "_Alpha team! Come in Alpha team! Back up in on the way..Alpha team!" _

No response, only empty static phizzled through. Alomar waved her hand in urgent beckons,

starting to moved further down the hall that connected with the staircase. "_C'mon. I know a way _

_through here. Alpha team was supposed to be stationed on the other side of the boiler rooms. We_

_might make it in time." _Nodding in agreement, Redfield jogged after her, keeping his sidearm at

the ready. A sickening feeling settled in the pit of Sheva's stomach as they moved down the

strangely dark halls. The villagers had been infected by some sort of parasite, but nothing that

could take down a fully armed and trained Alpha team. The woman quietly wondered if they

would make it in time...or would the Alpha team be taken apart, piece, by piece...

Money was not an option, but it still chagrined her to have parted with so much just to be taxied

across a large, and rather boring part of the African marshlands. It had taken her years to

pinpoint an entrance to her destination, but if she was right, it'd be far worth it. The woman leaned

back against her seat in the air boat, feral eyes scanning the surroundings from beneath silver

shields. The sunlight was growing dimmer, and the temperature dropping slowly. Below the

murky surface of the water, unusually large alligators swam, hungrily hoping that one of the two

would fall from their watery vehicle. Turning her head to face the driver, the woman spoke fluently

in Swahili. "~_Drop me by the loading dock of the missile field. And do remember, I was never _

_here. If that becomes any different, your payment shall be..Recollected." _The man's dark eyes

flitted down to the woman, a fearful understanding passing between the two before he nodded.

Spurring the boat on, they sank into the horizon.

Darting into the boiler room, Chris desperately waved to Alomar. The two had finally reached the

Alpha team, but far too late. Unfortunately, the monster that the captain had spoken of, had

turned it's attention to the newcomers. Backing into the boiler room, both had their guns blazing in

an attempt to slow the creature down. It was inhuman.. The body was what looked like a coiling

mass of snakes, ever moving and wriggling to escape. A bloodlike, ebony substance dripped from

the coils, sludging the floor wherever it trudged. You couldn't even say it walked..more like

dragged itself with the arm like appendages that were grasping at the remaining survivors. Sheva

looked at Chris for a second, trying to understand why, at a time like this, would he be waving

frantically at her instead of shooting the damn thing. Then, she knew.. Behind them lay a large

disposing furnace, still primed and ready to go. Nodding and shouting of the unearthly screeches,

she darted into the furnace, shooting blindly. The creature turned towards her, it's rage and

hunger now focused upon the small woman. The heat singed the sensitive skin upon her back,

painfully blistering the shoulders. But she didn't waver, retreating further in, Alomar made sure

with one eye that Chris was getting in front of the door levers. The veiwglass was smudgy and

hot, waves of heat and soot slightly altering her vision. The monster was now fully

inside, cornering Alomar into her final decision. Leaping out of the entrance door, she slammed

against the protective fence that separated her from her partner. Screaming at the top of her ash

filled lungs, Sheva collapsed. "_DO IT!"_ Slamming the door lever down, Chris didn't waste anytime

trapping the animal within the confines of the furnace. Rushing at the window, the creature hissed

and screeched, seemingly begging for mercy that it had not shown to others. Staring in a horror

he hadn't felt in years, Redfield slowly moved the secondary lever, activating the fiery blaze.

Within seconds, the creatures cries were gone. Leaving the device on, Redfield slowly moved to

his partner's side. Extending a helping hand up, he retrieved the med kit spray that lay in the very

front of his pack. Gently he released the soothing liquid onto her shoulders and around the

reddened areas of her arms. Sheva nodded gratefully, standing up to brush off and recover from

the adrenaline rush. Turning quietly, Chris' eyes wandered over the dead bodies that lay strewn

across the floor, sorrow clouding his eyes with a thick darkness. Before him lay the decimated

body of the team's captain, it body seemingly twitching..no it was moving! Dashing towards the

man, Chris supported him with one arm as he crouched low. "_I got you captain."_ The same black

substance that had been slathered across the creature's body emanated from the man's mouth,

trickling down his uniform. Struggling to speak, the captain breathed shallow and raggedly.

"_We..we were attacked. By..some...thing..gota get this..to...H...Q.."_ Extending a yellow

flash drive, the Alpha captain slumped back. All of his energy had been spent, and death finally

overcame the brave hero. Snatching the disk, Redfield shook the newly made corpse, not

wanting to surrender another comrade. "_No..you'll be ok..hey...!"_ Sheva placed a comforting

hand upon her partner's shoulder, trying to convey that it was too late.. Stepping to the side

abruptly, the former soldier regained his eerie composure. Passing a hand over the ear bud, Chris

gruffly started transmitting. "_HQ, we have the Irving data. Alpha team is down..come in HQ" _ The

static crackled briefly, finally the dispatcher breaking the silence. "_Understood, transmit the data _

_in the caravan hanger. It's located in the south end of the complex." _ The frustrated man sighed as

he gripped the disk drive like a lifeline. Finally relaxing his shoulders, Redfield rasped back. "_Copy _

_that. Redfield, out." _Gritting his teeth, the angered man severed the feed and gave his partner a

sidelong glance. Holding up the precious cargo, his soft brown eyes flitted between the two.

"_Looks like we have little more to run."_

The darkness welcomed her, twisting around the slim body like a nightmare does the

subconscious. It had been several hours, flitting in between security cameras and personal body

guards, but in truth it had been all but too easy to get the lay of the land. Now as the darkness

fell, her cover would become easier and pliable. Gleaming eyes pierced through the murky

shadows, scaling and planning as they analyzed the facility. The woman had already infiltrated

the missile loading area, and was now hiding below the scaffolding that supported the smelting

discharge area. Leaping nimbly from ledge to ledge, her body contorted into a grayish mist.

Disappearing slowly, the body reappeared at the top of the structure. Next to a furnace

ventilation shaft, the glowing light cast a haunting pallor across the marbled features of the

invader. The figure started running across the metal beam, sprinting faster than any human eye.

She didn't even pause for the plunge, letting the jump off propel her into another disappearing

act. Time bent to the female's will, heat curling about the body as it submerged into the flames.

The fire would have killed any normally human, but only blistered at this woman's flesh. Landing

several feet down, she walked free of the flames and into one of the facilities disposing conveyer

belts. Ripping the leather jacket that had clad her sleeveless arms, the woman threw it from her

as the heat had demolished the high-priced clothing. It burned slowly, sending an acrid smell into

the air. Walking forward confidently, the trespasser's keen eyes searched for the obstacles that

were bound to be in her way. Like a Cheshire cat, she smiled smugly, her body shimmering out of view .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic

This was the desperate fact, this place was becoming hell on earth. After transmitting the data in

the abandoned hangar bay, the two partner's hope of retreating were quickly dashed The orders

to capture Irving still stood. Delta team had been dispatched to meet them at the village way

point. The last thing either one of them had wanted however, was to go back into the fray of what

the locals had become. Faced with no other choice, the pair ventured back out in the residency

area. Floods of locals hard corralled them into the center of the town, surrounding the two

partners with dirt bikes in the deadly circle. Alomar and Redfield were forced back to back,

handguns drawn, and constantly moving in order to protect themselves. Biting her lower lip,

Sheva began to wonder if their backup was really ever coming... Shots were fired next to her as

Chris downed two advancing cyclists. The dirt bikes kept moving despite the fact their riders were

now dead. Rolling out of the way, the two narrowly escaped being crushed. Whirling, Sheva

opened fire, punching a hole clear through another one of the rider's skull. Her eyes were drawn

curiously down to her weapon, a mysterious waft of smoke filtering off the muzzle. "_Oh god no.."_

Alomar desperately shook her jammed gun, the horror and fear of death quickly spreading

through her mind. A rider skidded to a sudden stop a few feet away, revving his engine and

cursing. Time seemed slow, the air thick as he aimed his vehicle directly for the defenseless

woman. Surrendering herself to the oncoming collision, Sheva stared ahead angrily as the man

pumped the gas pedal into life... The sound of unfamiliar gunfire broke the hazy dread. The

infect rider's skull imploded, the motorcycle spinning out to the side. Three BSAA Delta team

members jogged into view, their captain, Josh Stone, advancing and firing. Within seconds it was

all over, only corpses strewn about the ground. Breathing heavily behind her, Chris reholstered

his weapon as the second party regrouped with them. The opposite captain grinned, a thin layer

of sweat gleaming off his dark skin. Alomar pushed forward, joy and recognition overwhelming

any emotion she had beforehand. "_Josh!" _Turning back towards Chris, the excited woman

inclined her head towards the team captain. "_This is Josh Stone. We trained together, taught me_

_everything I know." _Smiling humbly, the man directed his piercing gaze towards Redfield. The

two men shook hands gratefully, acknowledging each other as brothers in arms. Josh smiled at

Sheva one last time before settling down for business. "_We retrieved your data. Delta team is to _

_accompany you as backup." _Holding up the familiar micro disk, he handed it to Redfield once

more. "_There was some information you missed. We can use it to find Irving."_ Redfield began

scanned through the files calmly, after a few moments he clutched at the monitor of the PDA.

Whispering half to himself, the normally calm individual looked rattled. "_Jill."_

Sheva blinked slowly, trying to peak over her partner's massive bicep. Her eyes focused upon

the image that displayed upon the screen. It was the bad quality picture of a blonde woman. The

female looked passed out or dead, the skin paler than death. Alomar's eyebrows rose in

question, but before she could query, Redfield had passed onto another image. Biting her

bottom lip, Sheva looked sideways at Josh, slightly surprised. "_Is that the oil field at Kijuju? That's _

_halfway across the marshlands." _ Patting down his gear, the Delta team captain nodded and

beckoned them. "_Our caravan will take you there. Let's go." _

She was loving the power..the responsibility. Excella Gionne was known for her beguiling ways

and sharp wit. After all that is how she became one of Tricell's prominent figures. Eyeing the

security cameras, the woman blinked and rubbed at her eyes. For a brief moment, she thought

she had seen a shadow moving Against the wall... It must have been sleep deprivation. Shaking

her head, Gionne tried clearing her thoughts. Ever since partnering with Albert Wesker, the

woman had seen more unnatural things than she could count. Grabbing a silver case that lay

next her, Excella paused before leaving her desk. She didn't want to seem too eager to see

him..that was a sign of weakness. But she was eager...more than she liked to admit. The man

was powerful, handsome...and powerful. Yes the power was a far more attractive thing to her

than anything. After all, she was a business woman. Mulling over her greedy thoughts, finally she

reached the main control room in which he normally secluded himself. Pushing open the door

quietly, the lovely Italian strode quickly over to the couch. "_Albert, it's time.." _Nodding silently, her

superior moved to her side, settling onto the plush seat. Flicking the side of the needle expertly,

Gionne turned gently. "_The final preparations are almost complete. Then, we can leave." _

Stabbing the needle almost excitedly into his arm, she watched as his flesh excepted the cocktail

welcomely. It had been over a decade since the Angel Virus had bonded with him, and yet it was

still unstable. The blood types had not matched, causing an unstable link within Wesker's DNA.

But..he had found a genetic loop hole that would serve as a temporary fix.

The man nodded approvingly as he stood, rolling down his sleeve. Excella followed smoothly

after, he sultry voice trying to entice him into conversation. "_You know I had my doubts when you_

_first brought Las Plagas. But now...Uroborus is complete." _Wesker's jaw flexed, his gaze looking

out over the facility._" The you would be happy to know your position at Tricell is secure."_ The

woman lowered her eyes seductively, letting her fingertips graze over his leather clad shoulders

as she moved closer to his side. Excella almost seemed to chuckle, her lips parting slowly. "_Oh I _

_have my sights on something much __bigger.__ You'll be needing a partner, right? I believe I have _

_proven myself..." _Intentionally, she let her hand begin to trail below his waistline.. Growling,

Wesker's gloved hand clamped about her neck. It was like an iron vice, fending her advances off

immediately. His voice lowered dangerously in a warning, face stolidly cold and close. "_Perhaps _

_you have."_ Gionne jerked free as his hand pushed her away, lust turning into quieted rage. It was

as if he was mocking her...

Chris slumped next to his partner, both physically exaughsted from the last couple of days. On

the way to the outlying villages, more of the cyclists had turned up, attacking the caravan. Several

more BSAA had lost their lives, and at what cost? Finally pulling into the waypoint, they remaining

survivors were met with another one of the monsters that were parasitical spawn. Las Plagas

was running rampant amongst the remaining villagers, making a death experience a bi-minute

occurrence. A man almost larger than a two story building lay dead at the last caravan's side, the

spider like parasite that had altered the grotesque creature laying in pieces. Redfield and Alomar

had gotten separated from the rest of the Delta team, leaving the two of them trying to survive the

night. Sprinting from the abandoned vehicle, the two headed towards another that had been

overturned during the battle. Leaning down, Sheva picked up a bloodied pair of dog tags, her eyes

looked distant and frightened. "_Where are you Josh..."_ Josh Stone was far more than a comrade

to her...

Chris looked at the wreckage, feeling hatred boil to the surface. Stiffly he started walking towards

the water, his shoulders together in stress and fury. Outraged at his emotionless state, Alomar

followed, raising her voice in heat tipped anger. "_Where are you going?"_ Redfield looked over his

shoulder, the dark hues of his eyes were smoldering and in a dangerous state of warning.

Moments before the beast had attacked the caravan, they had been given the order to retreat. He

had no intention of following that order. Setting his jaw, her partner huskily answered his partner's

question. "_I have a personal stake in this. I'm going on." _Furiously, Sheva stood up to Chris, a

cocky side finally showing through her normal, sweet demeanor. "_Personal stake? There's people_

_dying out there!" _Advancing angrily, Chris' voice rose, desperation and hope finally showing

through the surface. "_I'm going after Jill, Sheva."_ Spinning upon his heel, Redfield started walking

away, from his partner, from his life, from everything just for this one hope.. Throwing her hands

into the air, Alomar would not let the man have the last word. "_You don't even know if that woman _

_in the picture is her.." _ Chris slowed, cocking his head to the side. Slowly his misted eyes looked

back, the deep sorrow he had carried for over three years finally exposed for the world to see.

Whispering slowly, the man looked Alomar directly in the eyes. "_It's her, ok? I know. I have to _

_believe it's her. I know it is.." _Alomar gripped the tags that still remained in her glove, falling silent

in sudden understanding. Jill was his Josh. something more than just a partner...something more

than just a friend. Looking up, she saw that Redfield was moving farther away. Jogging to catch

back up to the emotional man, Alomar cleared her throat. "_So, where are we going, Chris?" _

Turning in surprise, the man stopped in midst ride. "_We? You were going to throw in the towel a _

_second ago." _Placing a comforting hand upon his forearm, Sheva's lips curved into a defeated

smile. "_Those are my people dying out there." _Raising an eyebrow, Chris threw one last challenge

to his partner. "_There won't be any orders from here on end, no backup. we're on our own." _

Smiling wider, his challenge was only met by stone cold resolve from the small woman. "_We're _

_partners. to the end.." _Redfield's eyes softened, a smile breaking through from the man finally.

"_Partners.."_

She was trapped... Had been for over three years. The loathsome hate for her master masked

by forced obedience. Life's recoil was a torture that seemed never ending, suppressed memories

always trying to resurface. They were only to be quelled by the overpowering calm that was

forcibly thrust upon her. Jill Valentine was a hollow shell of the woman she once was, a glorified

puppet now replacing everything but her soul. She had been forced to become Wesker's

emissary, his forerunner of destruction. Even through all the drugs and machinery that he had

forced upon her mind, the strong willed woman could still remember the night that had brought

her into this fate.

It had been storming that night, lightning illuminating the shadowy hallways of what had been a

carbon copy of the Spencer Estate. But this was eight years after the Estate incident, and both

her and her partner, Chris Redfield, were now inducted in the BSAA. They had been dispatched

to try an apprehend Albert Wesker, but every lead had proven false and a dead end. Instead, the

pair were going to question Umbrella's founder and now only living hermit, Ozwell E. Spencer.

The night had been a nightmare, horror's still haunting those halls like they had many years ago..

Despite the trials and hardship, the two partners finally reaching the inner sanctum of Spencer's

quarters. Chris slammed his shoulder into the heavy, oak doors, swinging them wide open. Within

the crash of thunder and the flash of lightning came a view neither had come to expect. The cold,

dead body of the old man was lying upon the floor, residing in a pool of blood. Albert Wesker...the

man they had been hunting for so many years, stood above victoriously. Flaming eyes locked

onto the pair, the familiar smug superiority splaying across the man's face. Jill stood momentarily

stunned, azure eyes wide and angry. Redfield lept into action, firing a quick blast of gunfire at

their enemy. Advancing into a run, Wesker dodged the bullets, inhumanly teleporting in and out of

sight. Extending his hand, a powerful cobra strike sent Jill's body crashing into a bookcase.

Crumpling in pain, she tried to gather herself . Redfield was resorting to hand to hand combat,

throwing punches wherever an opening presented itself. Wesker seemed to be enjoying this,

almost like a cat toying with a mouse before it consumes it. Countering, he caught the younger

man off guard , quickly knocking him off balance. Grabbing the jacket firmly, Wesker slammed

Redfield onto a long table that adorned the ornate room. Dragging the man roughly, the polished

surface of the table became marred and damaged. Throwing Chris onto the stone steps, the

demon before him lorded over the broken body like tiger does it's kill. Leaning down, Wesker

wrapped his hand about Redfield's neck, lifting the man with an alien strength. Chris could only

struggle to breath, his face growing red with oxygen depletion. Growling, a deadly smile toyed at

Wesker's lips, raising his other hand for the strike. "_Let's finish this."_ Looking up as she

crouched, Valentine's eyes grew wide with fear. He was killing Chris..

Leaping up the woman ran blindly at their enemy, arm wrapping about his waist as she surged

into his body. The stain glass window behind them did not hold their impact, breaking into many

shards of glass that pelted Redfield as he fell to the floor. Jill and Wesker plummeted from the

window, and down into the night below. The last thing she had felt was the freefall. the rain as it

slicked in her now then dark hair, and the pain...then blackness. After waking she had found

herself restrained from her own body, unable to even show the frustration that her sacrifice was

useless..

Sitting at a comm. center, Jill tilted her head slightly. There had been a noise...

The trained ears caught the sound too late. Something painful slammed into her low back, the

paralyzation caused the woman to slam upon the desk. Rising from behind Valentine's slumped

form, the dark ghost from before reached around the slumped body. The other woman gently

whispered to her quarry, throwing what looked like an epidural needle away from them. "_You will _

_thank me later for that my friend. You will not be able to move for awhile, but it will help you fight _

_what he's done to you. Be strong, Jill. Know that Chris is coming for you.. When you wake. Tell_

_Him the BSAA are here. remember.." _ Jill's eyes were fluttering closed, their sight impaired as the

mysterious stranger moved close. Dark, red eyes bore into hers. the only thing she could see in

the murkiness that swam before her eyes. Slipping into unconsciousness, Valentine knew she

had to tell Wesker something...

Smiling in triumphant glee, The other woman gently pushed Jill over a little. Typing upon the

comm. monitoring keypad, she readjusted the feed system, a constant loop of white noise

crackling in the background. There wasn't much time left. everything had to be perfect otherwise

everything would fall apart. Looking to side, the fiery eyes softened. Gloved fingers smoothed back

some of the blonde hair upon the other woman head. "_You were a good teacher. you will not _

_have suffered in vain, Jill Valentine." _

Crouched low, Chris sent a sidelong glance at his partner, huffing as a spray of marsh water hit

the side of his face. After hitting the east section of the oil field, Irving had yet again evaded them.

Ironically enough though, Josh Stone had survived, and was now piloting the secondary boat

that the three had commandeered. There they had learned that the facility extended out, and

underneath half of the ancient ruins that covered the area. Irving didn't get far however, his

escape boat nearly running aground their tiny motor skiff. The idiot had injected himself with a

new strain of Playas, creating a fight all three BSAA partners had rather not had happen. But it

did teach Redfield the usefulness of turret guns.. The virus had volatile effect, eventually killing

the host, but not before his ominous warnings. The man had been nothing more than a puppet, a

forerunner to something far more sinister. Chris had felt no sympathy for his self inflicted demise.

Both Sheva and Chris felt there was a storm coming..

After parting with Josh at a sea cave entrance, the two ventured deeper into the African

countryside. The ruins Josh had spoke of before had been far more extensive than any one of

them had imagined, reaching several miles under the surface. The city looked long dead, except

for the odd plant life that covered the area. Redfield stood awestruck at the botanic garden before

him. Sheva's face displayed confusion and wonder, before her boots an unidentified species of

flower blooming virulently. "_How could these survive down here?"_ Not answering, Redfield lept

forward. Rubbing dirt and rust from what looked like an old storage crate that was laying upon it's

side. A familiar symbol showed through the grime. "_Umbrella.." _The very name haunted him,

sending a shiver spiking down the man's spine. Chris ground his teeth together, eyeing the

various equipment that was strewn around the garden site. More Umbrella equipment and some

of another company's came into view.. "_Some of this is Tricell... Were they working together?" _

The Tricell Corporation had been a prodigy of the Umbrella Corporation, growing larger within it's

shadow. Rising from it's predecessor's ashes, the company had managed to keep it's nose clean.

Until now...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Living Dead Girl

Wesker's temptation was intense. he could snap her neck right there, but he chose not to. The

woman before him thought she was his equal, what a fool. Excella did not know she was nothing

more than a means to an end to him.. Her mortality could be choked out with one small squeeze..

The appearance of Valentine in the doorway interrupted the man's train wreck thought process.

Her voice was barely audible, oddly strained. "_The BSAA are here.." _Excella turned to look back

at him, her anger from the episode earlier still apparent. Malicious control dripped from her voice.

"_It seems your friend, Chris Redfield, has come to pay you a visit." _The Italian narrowed her eyes

at Wesker, frustrated she had not provoked a response from him. Cocking her head to the side,

she let her tones become singsong, as if talking to a child. "_Do I sense concern?" _The man's eyes

flashed, his voice low and threatening. "_The plan is within it's final stages. I will not tolerate _

_delay." _Wesker's eyes followed the two women as Excella huffily left the room. Jill followed the

woman like an obedient puppy, not saying another word. The thought that Redfield was within his

immediate grasp teased at the back of the vengeful mind. The last time they had crossed paths, it

had been several years ago. at the second Spencer Estate. He moved to the large bay window

once more, eyes trailing down to the pistons of his plan. A sadistic smile toyed at the curves of

Wesker's mouth. _"I believe I should thank you, Spencer."_

…

Everything was running smoothly. It was a small victory that Valentine hadn't even been aware of

her presence, the antitoxin working adversely, but effectively, within her body. After Jill had left the

room in a drunken haze, the anonymous female had the computer array to focus upon. The she

searched through data files, and kept a watchful eye on the security surveillance. The woman

hissed, stomach knotting into sudden hatred as Excella's figure walked out of view. Gionne had

been a snag.. also meaning that the woman was now out of sight. She was out of time here.

Resetting the now corroded files, almond eyes narrowed as Wesker's lone self paced the length

of the screen. Rouge hues flickered briefly, identifying the target and options. Moving from the

chair at an alarming speed, the woman abandoned the room. The spectral figure of her body

wavered in the hall, catapulting her through the air. Within seconds she was crawling with her

back to the wall, a few feet from the observation deck door. A coy smile played at the female's

mouth as she leaned to look through it's partial opening. The man before her had his arms

crossed behind his back, lost in thought. "_So you're alone I see.." _Her whisper was lost within a

larger sound. Rearing back her leg, the woman slammed it's strength into the door. It's heavy

steel swung wide open with a crash, but it's guest was no where to be found. The surprised man

turned to defend himself, but the intruder was gone, only leaving what looked like a bent portal of

smoke.

Wesker whirled at the sudden noise, a silenced pistol drawn and at the ready. His feline eyes

scanned the open doorway, sense flaring at the disturbance within the room. A strange scent

began to fill his nostrils..something..like dying flowers. Blinking, that was a mistake. Within

seconds his enemy was right in front of him, the dregs of speed creating a mist around her frame.

Whet met his eyes even caught what viewed as a heartless man off guard. Angelica Burrows

stared back at him, so close that their faces could have touched. The deep blue eyes he

remembered had long been replaced by the compound crimson that reflected into his own.

Wesker paused, dumbstruck for once in his life. He had been to her funeral..though no one had

known it..she was dead..

A devious grin curved at the demon's mouth, her hand rushing forward. "_Got your nose." _

Angelica's leg twisted around his, her fingers finding the old broken spot that she herself had

nursed all those years ago. The creature was fast..far more agile than he anticipated. Pushing

down, and pulling up with her leg, his body fell from under him in a clean sweep. Kicking his gun

to the side as it went skidding from his hand, the object of his recurring nightmares leered. "_I'm _

_disappointed in you , Albert. Thought after all these years you would be more of a challenge.." _

Baring his teeth, Wesker up righted himself within an instant, his arms aiming for a torso strike. A

match in the speed, Angelica caught the very center of his hand. Bending it back painfully, the

woman crashed her knee into his lower groin. Groaning, the injured man tried to recover, his

other fist phasing to meet her jaw. It connected, sending her body flying backwards onto his desk

which lay several feet away. Twisting into a controlled land, Angelica skidded to a stop. Wiping a

trickle of blood that spattered across the pale of her lips, she looked at him almost alluringly.

"_That's the Wesker I know." _She stayed there momentarily, eyeing him as her chest heaved from

exertion. Little did she know he was doing the same. The years had not taken a toll upon the

woman's face, seemingly the same age she was the day he had brought her to Raccoon. During

their scuffle her blonde hair had come out of the pulled back state, and was now flowing around

her shoulders in massive waves. Wesker's appreciation for the scientific beauty in front of him

remained hidden, but festered beneath the surface. She was like a lioness..toying with her prey.

Her patience..that was her mistake. Wesker's body phased across the distance, his hand

clamping around the woman's throat. She didn't struggle as he drew her to him, her soft body

melding closely with his. Angelica's smell filled his mind, his other hand smoothing back her hair

as he growled. "_You are supposed to be dead."_ Her icy fingers moved up, plucking the silver

glasses that sheathed his inhumanity from the world away. He bristled at the gesture, grasp

becoming slightly tighter to prevent further movement. Her eyes never wavered, or showed any

signs of discomfort. A silken eyebrow raised as he statement, a laugh would have ensued had the

grip about her throat not been there. "_Ironic coming from you..." _ Her devious nature seemed to

disappear with that statement, turning into complete anger. A fire brewed behind the unnatural

eyes, almost burning Wesker's soul as he looked into them. Hissing from beneath his grasp, the

woman growled in return. "_You've caused allot of trouble with my work, Albert. What did I tell you _

_when you died? I've been watching.."_

…

Sheva's brown eyes squinted as the light change struck her. Having made it through the

mysterious garden site, the pair had followed a series of old mine shafts that led deeper

underground. The dark tunnels had finally given way unto what she and Redfield had been

guessing all along. A hidden experimental facility lay deep below, farther than most would have

gone. The final tunnel had given way into a scaffold that led directly into a large cylinder tunnel

that vertically burrowed downwards. There were many other scaffold bridges, leading to a giant

center conduit computers. Rows upon rows of coffin-like structures lined the containment area's

walls. Stepping into the center area of the bridge, Alomar suddenly felt horrifyingly small. Chris

turned himself into a 360 spin, taking the view of his surroundings like one does a bad dream. His

voice sounded hoarse and hollow in the expanse, voicing only what the pair thought inwardly

already. "_They must have been kidnapping people from all around the world to experiment on." _

Both pairs of eyes turned to look as one of the structures began to detach itself from the wall. It

opened slowly, a sickly, yellowish fluid falling from the container. The body of a humanoid male

lay within, gravity pulling at the dead weight of it's corpse into a fall. It slowly cleared the coffin,

and plunged into the dark abyss below. Alomar believed she would never forget those still open

eyes, sunken deep within a grey, shriveled skull. Gasping in horror, the normally brave woman

fought the urge to vomit. "_What have they done.." _Redfield could not answer the question, but

merely sprinted towards the main computer in the center. Skidding to an abrupt stop, the gloved

fingers started to fly over the keyboard in desperation. His partner followed closely behind, merely

watching as the files began to narrow down the subject by the name of Jill Valentine. Within

seconds, a file and picture drew itself to the center of the screen. Sheva looked at the picture

closely. It resembled the one that had been on the flash disk..

_"Is that her?" _Nodding excitedly, Chris's eyes stayed glued to the screen momentarily. He had

come so far for her...

Typing once more, he began to locate the floor number. "_It's her..she may still be here!"_

The scaffold started to shake, forcing the man to draw himself away from the computer. Moving

like a giant elevator, the bridge began to lower itself to the subject Valentine's floor. Only problem

was ..Chris hadn't pushed the button..

…

Excella's beautiful face twisted into a frown. After trying to locate what in the world Jill had meant

by the "BSAA are here." , the woman had discovered that not only the surveillance feed had

glitched, but the comm. system as well. No matter, she was resourceful and had them up and

running within a matter of fifteen minutes. Two BSAA operatives were now within the lower

section of the facility, and that posed as a problem. Evidently that little bitch Albert kept around

knew what she was talking about after all. The frown the woman wore began to curves upwards

as an idea began to form. Gionne tapped her comm. ear mite, sending a signal to the lower bay

operator. "_Open the south loading door, darling. We shall feed U8 Early today."_ Leaning back into

the plush desk chair, a satisfied grin enveloped Excella's luscious mouth. After Redfield was

dead, Albert would know how loyal she was to him. He would make her his queen, and she would

rule by his side..forever.

…

Chris kept his eyes wide for anything, a nervous feeling churning within his gut. His partner was

pacing, evidently his emotions being felt by empathy. The scaffolding began to tremble once

more, coming to an abrupt stop. Sheva shot him a warned look, the two of them keeping a ready

hand for their side arms. A sign in a different language splayed over Jill's picture upon the

computer screen, Signaling the obvious. They had stopped. Redfield walked over to the machine

once more, trying to ascertain what was the reason. Shrugging gently, Chris' brown eyes blinked.

"_It's stopped.." _Rolling her eyes as he overstated the obvious, Alomar stepped next to him. She

was looking increasingly alarmed. "_But Why?" _The metal flooring beneath them shook almost in

answer. The two whirled, weapons drawn. What met their gaze was another horror of unearthly

proportion. A beast that nearly covered half of the structure clamored at the edge of the bridge,

it's massive crab-like claws digging into the outer walls for support of it's grotesque girth. The

gargantuan creature heaved what looked like a scorpion tail from the abyss below, a harsh

scream emanating from it's dripping jaws. Redfield swallowed hard, fear staining his eyes as they

never left the horrid sight. Shakily he answered his partner's question. "_Oh..uh..that's why.."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Bed of Nails

She was there, within his very grasp.

All his years of searching, questioning himself, and Angelica Burrows had become nothing but a

memory from the past. That was until now.. Unfamiliar emotions flooded at the back of Wesker's

mind, forcing himself to try and focus upon the anger out of the plethora. He still kept a firm hold

upon her neck, intending to crush her windpipe if the woman tried to lash out once more. His

other however pressed to the slim back, almost cradling her dangerously close. Angelica did not

even flinch, just let the member press languidly close. His body stayed rigid momentarily,

demeanor confused by his own actions. He never let anyone this close..

Her sudden anger caught him off guard, and thankfully fueled his own that constant stoked

beneath the surface. His lips flattened into a thin line, a frown creasing at Wesker's alabaster

skin. "_Things are not always as they seem. With Uroborus I will be ushering in a new world, _

_Angelica." _For once, his voice lacked the condescension he used with most. It remained calm and

explanatory, though in the back of his mind he kept trying to tell himself he need to explain to

no one.. Angelica's voice was still tinged with the same fury, though somewhat more icy than

before..somehow more inhuman with her anger..calm even. "_Do you forget whose research it _

_was? We were supposed to help people, Albert, not kill them. You realize you have a debt to _

_pay..." _Wesker glared, finally understanding why , after all these years, she finally had come out

of the shadows. This woman was the only one capable of taking away everything he had worked

for. She was here to stop the creation of his most crowning achievement. Vindictively he applied

pressure, the temptation to snap her neck suddenly evident. Snarling as he victim squirmed in

pain, Wesker lifted the woman off her feet. "_You could have been a god amongst ants, my dear."_

Angelica's eyes had been shut as he lifted her, but after that statement, they flew wide open, her

body now still. Without one word she slammed her forehead into his. Wesker reeled backwards, a

booted foot slamming into his chest. The powerful kick drove the man into the wall, within

seconds a forearm pressing tightly against his throat. Wild eyes met with his, sparks igniting

within his core. Her gentle lips were curled back against sharp teeth, breathing hard as precious

oxygen now flowed freely into Angelica's lungs. "_The last person who tried to play god, became _

_Satan, Albert." _His mouth shifted to the side slowly, the all too familiar smug smile curving his lips.

She was on a first name basis.. iconic. He still was her teacher in many ways however, she

hadn't pinned his arms. Raising the flat of his palm against her arm, a powerful shove collapsed

her hold almost instantly. Grabbing the back of her head, Wesker swung her body out wide,

slamming the side of her head into the reinforced, steel wall. Dropping down, Angelica dizzily

tried to recover. The room swam before her eyes, clarifying too late. Drawing out a sedative

needle, Wesker injected the exposed curve of her neck. Catching the woman's body before it

slammed to the floor, the triumphant man lifted her up. Cradling her body close to him, keen eyes

leveled upon his hand gun. Flickered his gaze between the weapon and the female that lay within

his embrace, the man gently brushed the tousled hair from her face. His gloved fingers traced

down her cheek, stirring up buried thoughts of her that hadn't been a reality since a very late night

in a S.T.A.R.S office. "_You will see, I am not destroying the world. I'm saving it. If I become the _

_devil in the process..so be it." _Moving to the door in which she had entered, Wesker abandoned

any thought of using the sidearm that still lay cold upon the floor. Whispering half to her, half to

himself, the man tried to convince himself that the only reason he was doing this, was for this

reason only..

_"I may have some use for you yet.."_

…_.._

Excella slammed her fist into the console's side, a frustrated yelp of anger echoing throughout the

room. Her pet project was being demolished by the pesky BSAA. The Irate Italian keyed the

elevator's computer system, the thought of her precious U8 dead making the pale woman flush

with rage. Connecting in with the elevator server, Gionne activated the two way feed upon her

personal computer. Smoothing out her dress, the self absorbed woman put on her most beguiling

smile. She was ready for the camera.

…

Chunks of flesh and pieces of charred tentacle flew across the landing deck. It had been their last

flash grenade, and Sheva had tossed it admirably. The creature had eaten it, and upon the

explosion, become some sort of a morbid meat pie. As the creature wallowed in pain, the cadaver

remains slipped back into the void that it had originated from. Breathing hard, the two partners

stared over the edge. Both had an odd feeling that it would suddenly come from nowhere once

more..

After a few seconds of staring into the darkness, Sheva turned, holstering her weapon with a

relieved sigh. A soft, suctioning noise emanated from one the seplicure structures as it detached

from the wall. Redfield's eyes could not leave it, the yellowish liquid within reflecting both the

curious stares of both he and Sheva. The object hovered briefly before the pair, the metal plate

upon it displaying Valentine in etched letters. Chris could barely breathe, half tempted to rip open

the lid himself. As the segmented doors opened outward, the yellowish, sludge that they had

seen previously came spilling out. The coffin was empty..

An enraged Chris Redfield spun upon his heels, his gate stopped short as the image of a brunette

stranger enveloped the computer screen. Chris growled, wishing he could throttle the smug

female that stood oddly calm on the other side of the video feed. "_Who are you? What have you _

_done with Jill?" _Redfield narrowed his dark eyes at the lovely woman on the screen, his jaw

clenched in fury. Her cruel smile melted through, a harsh laugh crackling over the static as she

answered. "_Even if I knew, do you think I would tell you?" _Alomar stepped forward, eyes flashing

and looking as if she too wanted to plant a bullet between the other woman's eyes. "_Excella _

_Gionne. She's one the heads of Tricell... And an officer in the Global Police...why?" _Excella's

surgically enhanced beauty seemed to peel into sadism, her lips tersing into a feaux pouting

empathy. "_You've done your homework. I don't have to explain myself to you..but weren't you_

_ordered to..pull out?" _The woman's entire facade dripped and oozed with confidence, the cold

eyes filled with contempt for those she was conversing with. Fading hope drained from Alomar's

face, the fury diminishing into realization and worry. "_So it was you who gave the order..." _Cocking

her head to the side, the brazen Italian had no qualms in cutting the woman off. Folding her arms

upon the screen, all traces of humor or amusement left Gionne's face. "_After you two are done _

_with your little vigilante mission, you should leave. There's nothing here worth throwing your life _

_away for."_

After that statement the video feed was cut, Jill's medical profile and picture shimmering back into

view. The two partners eyed each other silently, a feeling of dread weighing heavily. Everything

was becoming far more complicated...

…

She awoke in shackles, uncomfortably biting into her wrists. Scooting across the bed in which her

body had been laid, Angelica let her mind wander as to how long he had been at this facility.

Shrugging inwardly, it made sense to have personal quarters, though she couldn't understand

why he hadn't just..killed her. Tucking into a ball, the flexible body folded into itself, allowing the

arms that had been behind her back, to move forefront. Examining the lock, the determined woman

removed a pick pin that had remained hidden within her shirt. Sticking it within her mouth,

Angelica set to work. "_Echem." _The soft noise that was alarmingly close caused the keen eyes to look up.

Wesker sat there in a chair, chin on hand. He looked docile, and did not make any attempt to stop

her, merely watching from behind silver shields. Angelica set her jaw, dropping the pin. Holding

up her wrists, the woman raised her eyebrows. "_Trying to get kinky?" _The quiet man moved to

her side, his hands undoing the common lock. Oddly enough they were voice of the normal,

protective gloves. His fingertips felt warm against her skin.. Strangely calm, Wesker stared at

her as he took off his sunglasses , his fiery eyes subdued. "_I should have known that this wouldn't_

_have held you.. Why are you here ,Angelica? To rebreak my nose?" _

Her eyes changed into a flash of amusement, before the

female moved away from him. Staring into a wall mirror, she glared at the reflection. "_You know...I _

_was right. You and I are nothing to anyone but left over experiments now.. In all these years _

_you have finally made it to the have the ability to destroy mankind..almost the entire human race. _

_All for what, Wesker? Revenge?" _Wesker moved to her side, anger finally showing. His hand

gripped at her wrist, spinning her to face him. What met him was not blind rage, or even

anger...but was sorrow. The same compassion she had held when she was human still hidden

beneath the coldness that the evolved mind could bring. His mind raced to memories long buried,

friendships lost. Humanity had grown dead to him, no longer appealing in any way. Until now..

The old stain of desire ran into his veins, the old flame and excitement of being the man he once

was becoming attractive. But no, he was a god amongst ants, a symbol of power. Her watery

eyes searched his. They had once been so blue..her lips still warm when he had tasted her in a memory of an

old office late at night.. Wesker's own voice sounded alien to him, devoid of all harshness, the anger fleeting once more. "_I am _

_not destroying mankind, I am improving it. Saving it from itself before it is too late." _The woman

chuckled bitterly, shaking her head in disbelief. All traces of sorrow melded away from her and

into pure an utter contempt. Jerking her wrists away, Angelica almost snarled. "_What happened to _

_you? Despite your attitude, I remember a man who wanted to help people. Now..all you want is to _

_make the world like us..and to become a god over them. If it's not revenge..then what..power? _

_Money?" _A roar of desperation broke from Wesker, his hand slamming into the wall. It dented

under impact, the rest of the room trembling with it's resonation. Breathing heavily, Wesker

entrenched himself into Angelica's cold stare, only inches away from her face. His eyes blazed a

hot red, though their heat did not seem to phase her frigid resolve. Grabbing her shoulders within

his large hands, Wesker ragefully slammed her into the wall. "_I am doing it for every person who _

_deserved to be better in life, but had a person of undeserving power over them. I am eradicating _

_the weak and leaving behind the truly deserving. To make a utopia that will not know disease or _

_famine, war, or discord.. I am doing it..for us, Angelica." _

He forced her to stare into his eyes, the pure rage, sorrow, wanting to be understood burned into

her mind like a match does paper. Wesker's passion was pure, unguarded , and raw. Umbrella

had twisted him into their idealism, it still had a hold even a decade after. This man honestly

believed he could right the world's wrongs, re-write history into peace...by killing millions. The

man he once was had been buried in the shadows, contorted into a never ending midnight of self

indulgence. Her fingertips found themselves encircling into the golden locks at the back of his

neck, caressing to the side of his cheek. The palm of his hand ran over her neck, feeling the

smoothness of her skin for the first time. The first time without diagramming pigmentation, or

texture. She was no longer an experiment.. Leaning forward, Wesker crushed his alabaster lips to

hers. Forcing Angelica to brace herself against the wall, he hungrily consumed her taste. Her

mind and body surrendered under the lavish press of his mouth, finding herself returning the

gesture with the same vigor. Tearing himself from her kiss, the man's lips found the exposed

curve of the female's breasts, kissing between the luscious globes. Wesker's mind clouded with

lust as the resonating sound of a moan met his ears. Searching fingers glided to the object of his

desire's back, ripping the material that covered her upper torso away. Marble skin shimmered

before his eyes, teasing his visionary appetite into ravenous hunger. Hoisting her onto his waist,

Wesker let his body weight pin her snugly to the wall. Gooseflesh ran across his chest as two soft

hands feverishly clawed off the leather shirt which was his covering. A soft growl tore from

Angelica's throat as lace pressed against skin, frictioning heat rising between their two bodies.

Moving backwards with her securely wrapped to him, the pair somehow made it to the bed

without toppling over. The room felt blazingly hot, the chill of his lover's skin offering only little

comfort. Feline eyes were closed as he only used hands and mouth as a tool of sight. His muscled

body moved over her, brushing the increasingly tight groin of his pants against the damp crevice

of her hips. Wesker's white teeth grazed down Angelica's neck, desperately wanting for the

goddess to shed her mortal clothing. The expanse of his chest was laid bare, sharp teeth of her's

sinking into his flesh and moving downwards. He hadn't felt this way in years. The longing, the

heat, the inner throb which was pulsing next to his thigh. Clamping his hands upon her lower

clothing, Wesker wrenched the skin tight material from Angelica's lovely legs. The woman arched

her back as his hands slid underneath, bringing her slim form to nestle close to his bare chest. It

vibrated in a slow, rumbling growl of affection. "_You are a true thing of beauty, Miss Burrows. But _

_I am afraid the word 'love' is far too bland for people like us.." _ Angelica's placid lips tugged at his

once more, words lost in the simple pleasure. Nimble hands worked him from his lower confines,

finally his pleasure free to be given. The throbbing member was forcibly recaptured, moving

quickly past shielding lace. There it was placed within her haven, pressing deeper into it's

member. Angelica's body reacted lovingly, whispering, cursing, moaning his name amongst lude

vocabulary. Her hand gripped with his, moving within the dance the two had begun. Her body

tensed against his, moving the pair dangerously close to the edge of the mattress. Not tearing away

from each other's bliss, both interlocking bodies slammed to the floor, fighting for dominance.

Finally Wesker's goddess won, pinning her prey on his back. Throwing her body back, she moved

upon him, his powerful hands kneading the fleshy globes of her bouncing breasts. The woman

groaned from the feel of him, biting her lip. Angelica leaned down whispering, her eager mouth

interlocking with his once more as he rolled her onto her back."_ But I do.." _ Closing his eyes in the

purity of her, Wesker savored the words and body before him. She moved in sync with him,

accepting and succumbing into the fist explosion of pleasure. Angelica made love to him, whilst

swimming in a sea of fallen sheets. "_I always have.."_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Sorry **guys for the spacing problem. I'm hoping it's been fixed on these next few chapters! Special thanks to Artichoke for sticking through the thick and thin of waiting for the post xD Well, here yuns go folks! btw the" ..." between paragraphs mean a scene change ^_^

**Chapter Ten**

Behind Blue Eyes

Excella grit her teeth in angst, trying again and again to reach Wesker on his earpiece. All the

impatient woman had gotten for the last few hours had been static and silence. Even for a woman

like her, worry could plague even the cruel of heart. Icy, blue eyes scanned the oil tanker that

would carry their hard work to fruition. It almost looked like a toy from this distance, the large bay

window at which she stood several hundred feet away from the large ship. The drones of men

were milling below, looking very much like ants at this distance. Gionne folded her arms, a stray

hand caressing the spot on her neck that Wesker had gripped in defense earlier. It still stung...

Swallowing back doubt, Excella narrowed her eyes. He would never betray her, not after all she

had done for him. She had helped make a dream into a reality, changing the world. Yet despite all

her inward reassurance, the lingering fears etched itself into the back of Gionne's mind. Looking

down at the transmission bud, Excella feverishly tried her partner one more time..

….

Stepping into an unmanned elevator, Alomar shifted uncomfortably next to her partner. They had

been wandering around the facility, gathering as much information as possible. The plain fact that

Tricell was involved in all of this made the normally calm woman uncomfortable to the enth

degree. The experimental facility had yielded more than lifeless bodies. Information on outbreaks

across the world had been in some of the abandoned areas of the back offices and laboratories.

Sheva's eyes flitted shut. allowing her mind to wander briefly. The whole reason she had become

a part of the BSAA was because of the sudden deaths of her parents. The had been innocent

bystanders, killed in the crossfire of the black-market bioweapons war, mistakenly identified as

scientists that were withholding valuable information. From then on it had given her the desire and

edge to do what she had to in protecting her home..her country. Abrupt static blazed into both of

their ears, causing Chris to jolt in surprise. The two partners had not expected any orders

considering they had been thought to have retreated already.. The radio frequency the BSAA

used was wide, and someone was operating on a similar frequency. A woman's voice crooned,

cut off repeatedly by the bad reception. None the less, the voice unmistakably belonged to

Excella Gionne. "_Uroborus..ha..ss been loaded... ca..n leave...so...Albert..whe.." _Redfield's

reaction to the name was akin to electricity to water, his eyes wide and filled with shocked horror.

Whispering to himself, a chill ran up his spine. "_Albert.." _He could never forget that name.. the

name of a captain that had betrayed his trust so very long ago. The audio feed belted on a few

seconds more before shutting off, giving both of them the conformation that Chris had heard

correctly. "_How are you holding up, Albert?" _Excella's seductive tones finally faded out, the

reception ending the third party listening point. Nearly snapping the earpiece as he turned it off,

all the color from Redfield's face had drained. Cursing quite audibly, he gave his partner a

worried look." _Shit..Wesker.. I thought he was dead." _A startled memory broke through the back of the

strained man's mind. It was one of shattered glass and rain... Continuing to stare blankly as

Sheva, Chris sighed inwardly. His only wish that on this journey..he would do a better job at

keeping her safe. His mind raced, antagonizing itself with haunts from the past. Setting his jaw,

the man made a promise he would keep deathly close to his heart. '_I'm coming, Jill. No matter _

_who tries to stand in my way' _

…

He could barely answer his annoyance as a distraction from his lower torso caused his extensive

vernacular to be reduced into grunts. Excella had interrupted quite frequently, finally prompting

him to answer her desperate pages. Gionne seemed frustrated with his lack of conversation, but

he had another mouth to worry about.. Gently, sharp teeth sank into his inner thigh, cutting the

already short conversation off, Angelica's displeasure at the talk voiced...

Groaning gently, he began shutting off the earpiece before finishing his sentence.

"_Very good..I am..f..fine, Excella. I will meet you within the hour..." _

Flinging the earpiece to the side, Wesker snarled almost playfully as he gripped the woman below

him and scooted her up to his chest. The release had been hours, both creatures of kind

exploring a new realm of power and pleasure. The stamina was still present within their bodies,

though slightly worn through time's endurance. Tracing his fingers down her bare spine, Wesker

closed his eyes. Soft laughter and a noise akin to a purr met his ears, two things the emotionally

dead man thought he'd never enjoy to hear again. It made him wonder how she had kept herself

from the darkness that lingered, how Angelica had avoided become a thing of nightmare. She

had still been so human during the first years of her change, but he could sense the cold edges to her

now..but she hadn't become like _him. _Opening his eyes into slits, he found her staring at him,

mixed emotions clouded across her lovely face. Her white blonde hair tumbled about her

shoulders, shielding the exact emotion that lay within her dark eyes. Whispering gently as she lay

her chin upon his chest, Angelica's demeanor began to change from her former state. "_You _

_realize your entire plan will only end in so much death.." _Her words tore him from his basking

reverie, causing the all too familiar frown to crease at his lips. "_The world is a dark place, _

_Angelica. I am only being the creator of a brighter one." _Slithering from his grasp, the woman

stood. Wreathed in a opaque sheet, Angelica's eerie calm replaced what passion that had been

lingering. Wesker's frown deepened as he rose to move behind her, clasping her slim shoulders

gently. "_It is inevitable, my dear." _His words felt hollow as the darkness began to seep back into

his demeanor. The same mirror she had been eyeing earlier reflected them together, his

prominent figure so much taller than she. Running his hand down her shoulder, Wesker stared at

the reflection. Excella had wanted so much to be his queen in his new world, had yearned for him

to see her the way she saw him.. But this was what he could see being a reality, only Angelica

could understand..could be a true queen. Her eyes locked onto his in the mirror world, their

depths answering his inward thoughts as if reading them one by one. '_.. I can't allow it.' _

Jerking himself away from her silent form, Wesker finally understood that no matter how much

she did understand, she was the opposite side to his coin. Angelica Burrows understood why, but

she was not willing to make the sacrifice he was. She had never been able to.. Staring at her

coldly, the emotionally turbulent man gathered his clothing and turned his back. "_You will be _

_transferred to the ship for more observation." _Slipping on his once discarded ear piece, Wesker

had already half clothed himself, and tossed her own roughly in a pile on the floor. Turning his

gaze back to hers, Wesker set his jaw. Business took over, the longing turning into painful

rejection in the pit of his core. His heart filled will serpentine fury, realizing he was still alone..

"_Seeing as you are hostile, I will have an old friend escort you aboard. I suggest not trying to _

_escape. Next time, Angelica,...I will kill you if you try to.." _Within seconds he was gone, leaving

the woman who had loved him so thoroughly with a bad taste in the back of her throat.

"_Albert.."_

….

God he hated these creatures. Barry Burton had nicknamed them 'Lickers' back at the Spencer

Estate, and Chris could not think of a better name for them. The hind legs of the animal

resembled that of an oversized frog, torso of a bald lion, and the rest no one could fully identify.

Redfield tightened his grip upon his handgun, searching for more of the beasts as he and Alomar

moved past an observation tank full of the mysterious flowers they had encountered beforehand.

The Lickers had been contained within a glassed in confinement area, but driven with hunger, the

animals had burst through and attacked the partners. Now further down the hall, the BSAA

operatives had left a morbid trail of dead corpses within their path. Jogging faster, Alomar sped

through an open doorway that lay before them, Chris following quickly behind. Redfield narrowed

his eyes at an observation deck that was at a far off distance. He could barely make out a

woman's figure watching them.. But that's not what his partner was turning her attention towards.

In the very center of the room was a man, sitting in what looked like a metal asylum chair.

Hunched over, the man's skin had an unnatural grey pallor shining sickly in the dim lighting.

Chris and Sheva began to back up as the male stood up unsteadily, the pair keeping their

weapons trained on him. The familiar squeal of an intercom resounded in both the wary partner's

ears. "_Ah, glad to see you could join us."_ Excella's velvety voice filtered down through the

speakers, revealing the identity of the woman in the observation platform. An undertone of

condescension lined the female's voice, causing Chris to bristle almost instantly. Sidestepping ,

he kept a solid aim upon the possible hostile in front, brown eyes flickering around the room in

search of possible escape exits. Gruffly, Redfield retorted to the woman's coy statement. "_What _

_have you done with Jill?" _An irritated voice clipped back, the Italian slurring her English in anger.

"_Jill, Jill, Jill. You sound like a broken record , you know? So blind you can't even see what's right _

_before your eyes." But soon enough the world will see.." _Sheva and Redfield continued to circle

the man before them, a sinking feeling drawing both to take a closer look at the stranger. Tendrils

of the Uroborus strain danced along the man's spine, seconds later disappearing into his insides.

Jerking up his head, the dead eyes lit up with an orange hue of life as the test subject took one,

halting step forward. Excella drawled on, nostalgia for the moment evidently prompting the overly

talkative woman to do what she did best.. "_It will choose only the worthy.." _As her words fell upon

the horrified pair, the nameless individual before them lurched forward in pain. The crunching

sounds of bones splintering, sinews popping, and flesh tearing filled the room. The protrusions

upon his back reemerged, extending out of every possible orifice available. Gionne's mock

sympathy filtered into the fray, the morbid scene unfolding as the Alomar and Redfield began to back

away desperately. "_Oh..too bad. The virus has rejected him. Welcome, my friends, to be witness _

_of the rebirth of humanity." _Evil laughter faded into the blackness as the intercom wailed it's

power down. Seconds later, the room was sealed off, trapping the two BSAA operatives inside.

The transformed man jerked forwards, screaming in blind madness. The poor human's body was

completely engulfed into the raging mass of slithering, virus induced tentacles. Setting his jaw

tightly, Redfield recognized the structure of the creature.. It was nothing but a larger version of

what he and Alomar had faced back in the furnace room several days ago. Unloading his

handgun at the bulbous forms that had appeared within the heart of the monster, praying that

God would let them survive the hell spawn before them..

….

The woman's haunting pallor gave her an inward shock, then again, she was supposed to be

dead? Jill kept a stiff hold upon Angelica Burrows, a tranq gun pressed firmly to the back of her

neck. Cringing inwardly, Valentine's initial shock of how Angelica had been tied in with Umbrella

had started to shift into suppressed rage. "_You know, I never thought I'd see you again." _

Angelica's voice was far more gentle that Jill had expected, it suddenly breaking the stale silence.

"_I'm proud that you survived..Even after all these years I do miss Raccoon. Just know that I had _

_nothing to do with ..what happened there." _Jill jolted at the name, halting their progress down the

hall. The controlled woman felt the unauthorized hold upon her slip for one mere moment. She

was going to kill the woman in front of her.. kill the thing that had made their greatest enemy even

stronger.. kill the woman who had betrayed them just as Wesker had.. Blinking, the order within

her mind stood, the control over her mind and body not fully given back yet..

Pushing the muzzle threateningly to the back of Angelica's head, Valentine marched on once more.

Angelica stayed calm, it was all she could do for now... That was, until the opportune time. She

needed aboard that ship..

Smugly following in pace, the woman know knew whether or not the little neural jolt she had given

Valentine earlier had been enough.

Jill Valentine was a fighter, and she was fighting her way back through...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Reviewwwwwwwwwwww pleasssse. I have noticed people lookig but not telling me what they think! Constructive criticism is well received! Once again thank you to Artichoke for being a faithful reader and friend. Also check out her stories We Hold Our Silence Like a Gun and Another World Inside of Me! They are awesome and full of happy Chris/Jillness :D

Happy Reading!

**Chapter Eleven**

I'm So Sick

The water soothed, running down like a cascading flow of calm. Even as a young boy, Albert

Wesker had enjoyed the water. Swimming lessons had been a highlight of his youth. The

steaming shower took the edge off, but no sooner exiting from it's warmth, he had it rush back

upon him again. All he plans, all his wants, and yet none had ever come to fruition until now.

Everything he had ever desired was within his grasp, except _her. _Angelica had a power within

that had only yet to be tapped into, and yet she enslaved herself secretively to people who did not

know she was even alive. Wiping the mirror clean of the steam which curled around the air,

Wesker stared at his reflection. If he could tempt her..turn her to the way of life he had grown

accustomed to..

Setting his jaw firmly, the frustrated man shook his head. He could not let the unknown distract

him from the upcoming goal. After the immediate problem was handled, perhaps she would

understand when the world bowed at his feet. Looking at the flashing satellite phone that had laid

discarded upon his desk, Wesker slicked back his white, gold locks. Grousing at the images that

had been transmitted, the man began to dress himself. Entertaining the splendid idea, the malicious

streak resurfaced in a sinister chuckle. Redfield and his new partner were stubborn, perhaps he

would have some fun with them. That was..if they made it to the ruins rendezvous ...

….

Manufactured..

The word echoed within her mind, entertaining thoughts she had not returned to for almost three years.

Angelica had been confined to a small quarters on one of the upper decks of the aircraft carrier.

She had already paced the room, looking for an easy means out, but had found none. Now

sitting upon the floor, the frustrated woman rested her head against the wall. After the Arklay

facility had been destroyed, the woman known as Angelica Burrows had been pronounced dead.

Shrouded in anonymity, she had utilized that information to make herself a ghost. Angelica

preferred it that way, watching, and waiting, biding her time. She had infiltrated some of

Spencer's pet projects further north, gathering information from different facilities across the North

American border. She had even gathered some of the original samples from Alexia Ashford.. that

had made her contact quiet pleased. Banging the back of her head rhythmically against the

smooth wall, Angelica sighed inwardly at the memory clouding her thoughts.

Rain..

It had been about to storm that night. The night that a power struggle had shifted into a quest for

revenge. She had been keeping a close eye on Spencer personally for the last few months. After

hacking into his computer signature, Angelica had been able to track most of his whereabouts for

the last decade. But after the fall of Umbrella, the now frail man had moved himself into a near

replica of the Raccoon Estate. The surveillance feed of the home had been rerouted to her cyber

presence, the harsh glow of a portable laptop illuminating her red eyes. Angelica had watched

halfway around the world as the gruesome truth had finally been revealed.

Ozwell was a dying man, gripping at laboring breaths whilst his prodigal son stared frigidly out the

bay window behind. The warning censors had been alerted from the beginning, but Burrows had

no sympathy for the old man's impending doom..

What she hadn't expected, was the final conversation the two would have.

Wesker stood silent, letting the hacking man explain his horrible secret._ "The Wesker children _

_were entrusted with limitless potential. A superior breed of humans, given birth by the Progenitor _

_virus. All failed in the end, all have died..but you." _The demon of science clenched his fists, the

fury within him barely contained. Cocking his head to the side, but not meeting Spencer's gaze,

Flaming eyes burned from behind the Aviators. Wesker's voice sounded hoarse, unnaturally soft

to fit his mood. "_Are you saying I was manufactured?" _Spencer coughed, old age and disease

rattling within his chest. "_Your creation was not a complete loss..but all our future died with _

_Raccoon." _Pausing to suck in life's oxygen, Ozwell lurched forward from his wheel chair, standing

shakily. "_I was to be a god! But now my candle burns dimly. Ironic, for one who has the right to be _

_a god..to face his own mortality." _The unsteady man turned towards his experiment, a grim line

set at his mouth. The elderly man was caught by a strong grasp, holding him forcefully upon his

feet. Wesker sneered at the pitiful thing that was supported by his arms, thrusting a gloved hand

into the being's chest. Bones cracked upon impact, the sickening sound drowned out by the noise

of thunder. Holding the man close as it choked in death throes, Wesker snarled. "_The right to be a _

_god..is now mine." _Throwing the fresh corpse down, he lorded over the body as it cascaded down

the polished marble steps. Amber, gold eyes flickered as he remembered the one other 'Wesker

child' that had been lost with Raccoon. Baring his teeth, Wesker stared at his former mentor.

"_You..a god? Arrogant until the very end..." _

The coldness of Angelica's eyes observant eyes faltered as she could almost stare into Wesker's

own via the video feed. Slowly she blinked, her attention diverting down to the file of information

that was laying upon her lap. The woman had slowly been leaking information to the BSAA, but

now... she feared that she had been little too late. Wesker had grown too powerful; for mere

rookies to deal with. Watching as Spencer's blood pooled, Angelica sucked in a hissing breath. A

ghost was going to have to live again..and soon.

Opening her eyes, Angelica let the memory fade. The man she was fighting against was of the

same kind..the same 'Wesker' as she. Somehow, she would bring him back.. Staring at the

reinforced, steel door before her, the woman's eyes flashed bright red. Underneath her stare,

the door seemed to buckle...the hinges starting to squeal..

….

Chucking her last incendiary grenade, Alomar prayed and ran, searching for her partner. The

creature behind the woman howled in pain, the burst of flames engulfing it's transformed body in

fiery death. Redfield moved in from behind, somehow having acquired a rather large flame

thrower. Pulling upon the trigger, a cascading wall of fire separated the human's from the animal.

It ate away at the now blazing flesh of the creature, finally reducing it into a boiling, dead mass.

Breathing raggedly, Alomar looked at the back wall. A refueling station was blinking..evidently

this experimentation had been well thought out. The quarantine doors lifted seconds after, sending

a soft current of fresh air into the unbearingly hot room. Chris unstrapped his new weapon,

looking reluctant to leave it behind. If there were more of those things..it would come in handy.

Sheva's calling voice interrupted his train of thought, finally surrendering that it was to

in cumbersome to bring along anyway. "_C'mon." _Redfield nodded, bolting towards the newly

opened exit before it had a chance to close once more. "_Roger." _Both the individuals were

breathing hard, sweat running down their faces and backs. Alomar growled, her lovely face

contorted in pure rage. "_We have to find Excella and take her down. We have to end this for _

_good." _The woman's eyes blazed, her lips drawn together as the pair headed in the direction of

the observation deck. It was more than likely their adversary had moved on, but at least they could

try and run her down.. Chris narrowed his eyes as he could see several of the Las Plagas

controlled locals, a few holding stun rods within their decaying hands. It was as if they were

protecting the path to the observation deck, morbid body guards protecting their mistress like

rabid dogs. Sheva did not even take the precaution of distance shooting, bolting forward and

opening fire as soon as the closest were within range. Within the last few days, Chris had come

to respect Alomar a great deal. She was a courageous woman, well trained, and she had a fire

within her spirit that reminded him so much of Jill.. Moving behind one of the distracted infected,

Redfield's large hands clasped around the man's head. With one swift jerk, the neck was

snapped, sending the body convulsing to the floor. Raising his boot above the squirming man's

head, Chris silently apologized to the soul that no longer inhabited the body. The steel encased

shoe came down upon the skull, splattering it into nothingness.

….

The pain, it had been the most memorable..

The sickening feeling of claws ripping a mortal hole through his ribcage. The blood had pooled

into a slippery mess, then the darkness came.. All he could smell for an eternity was flowers and

blood.. More pain entered into his veins, coursing into his failing heart. His body felt like a feather,

moving through the deepening liquidity that followed a morbid current. He slipped into the abyss,

feeling nothing but the fire within. Then..he could feel his body being let down, reconnecting with

his failing mind. He could feel the cool night air, the blades of grass that feathered gently about

his form. _She _was there...he could smell her, could feel her. Barely breathing and blind, all he

wanted was to reach out of his night mare, to touch her. But his death paralyzed him, his rebirth

incomplete. And when he awoke..he would find himself alone...

Opening his eyes, Wesker stared blankly. It had been almost ten years before her had given that

memory a thought during a waking hour. Without a doubt, he could still recall that day as clear as

if it had happened only moments before. Casting a glance downwards, Wesker's intense gaze

faltered as he reviewed the hour's previous recording. _Perhaps you are correct, Angelica, but it's _

_far too late now.." _Erasing the surveillance backlog that had contained their passionate

encounter, Wesker holstered his magnum that had been laying upon his desk. Resetting his

metallic sunglasses, he exited the room. There was an appointment with an old friend he was not

going to miss..


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Monster

Redfield grit his teeth as the last obstacle in his path died wetly at his boots. The Lickers had

invaded more of the facility and impeded his pursuit of Excella. The experimental area had

opened up into more ruins, construction material littered around the area. It looked as if Gionne

had been working hard to expand the facility even larger..

The light change made both he and Sheva blink hard, the smell of fresher air stealing around the

chamber they had just entered. Jogging quickly, both the partner's began to see Excella's outline,

it quickly coming into reality. Raising their weapons, the BSAA operatives tensed with adrenaline

of the chase. They finally had her cornered.. "_Stop right there.", _Chris growled. He could see the

woman before him tense, her shoulder muscles going rigid at his voice. Slowly, she began to turn

to face her pursuers, clapping her hands together in a false applause. "_Braaaavo." _Her mockery

was not received well, both raising their weapons for her head, both fighting the urge to shoot her

on the spot. A cold eye was kept closely on Gionne, Redfield taking small, careful steps towards

the irritant. "_Where's Jill?" _Cocking her head to the side, Excella eyes Chris' advances closely, the

question ripping a cold laugh from her fake lips. Blue eyes flashed with malice, sending Redfield

silently into a blind rage. "_Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't.." _Chris's finger squeezed the trigger of

his handgun, the desire to kill the inhuman thing in front of him blazing through his tired brain.

"_Cut the crap and tell us what's going on! Where is Jill?"_

Then, it came from the shadows. The blow that sent him reeling from his stance, so hard that a

haze of red clouded his vision momentarily. A flash of blue, then more pain upon his wrist, but

somehow he managed to keep hold of the gun that lay in his palm. Sheva drew a knife, but the

glinting steel never hit the mark as the mysterious ghost black flipped away. The creature was

slim, shrouded in navy blue hues that covered the rest of it. A native mask hid the stranger's face

momentarily, their identity hidden. Aiming at the assailants mask, Redfield shot one bullet in

defense. It landed, sending the metallic trash clattering loudly to the ancient, stone floor. The

attacker was obviously female, but the cloak above her head still kept both Alomar and Redfield

guessing desperately. An amused voice filtered from the staircase above, causing Chris Redfield

to stop directly within his tracks. It was the voice from his nightmares..

…..

She couldn't stop. It all felt like some morbid dream, a joke, but only too real. Valentine lept from

her hidden crouch and into the air. Both her feet planted painfully into the man before her's chest,

knocking his heavy body prostrate. Pushing off into a corkscrew spin, Jill vaulted her body

backwards. Her secrecy was somehow wrenched from her face, falling away to the floor. The

fresh air felt good to her skin..somehow clearing her mind barely... Valentine blinked from

underneath her hood, the stench of Excella's perfume making her eyes water. Something inside

felt..off. Like the haunting spectre of her old self was fighting to take control of her body once

more. Thoughts she hadn't been allowed to think had started to resurface.. It was as if she was

screaming with her mouth closed. Diverting her azure eyes to the man she had been directed to

assault, Valentine's breath caught in her throat. Chris Redfield stood before her, breathing heavily

from her sudden attack. But still she could do nothing, only a living mannequin. Angelica's words

came rushing back within her soul, giving the fated hope for herself once more. '_Chris is coming _

_for you...'_

….

Wesker had been quietly watching, waiting for the opportune moment to make a move. It was

almost perfect, the way everything had worked out. Only time was the enemy, and that soon

would be remedied. Keen, cold eyes scanned across the scene below them, the taste for blood

boiling at the back of his throat. The man below him had caused more grief than any other single

person in Wesker's career, and the opportunity for revenge that presented itself was far too

sweet. He hated Redfield above all others that had crossed him, and the younger man's death

would make his accomplishment that more complete. The satisfaction of his power planted the

familiar smugness back into Wesker's mind and he took the first few steps down those crumbling

stairs. The ex- S.T.A.R.S. captain went to meet his former Alpha, his hands spread in devilish

joy. Applauding flamboyantly, Albert Wesker's eyes bore onto Chris Redfield with a passion for

discord, his lips curving into a satanistic smile. "_You haven't changed.."_

…_.._

Everything slowed, as if life had pressed a pause button along the way. She was done playing

along..

Ruby eyes seemed to be tinted with blood as they focused upon the straining door, the frame

finally shifting into a final stage of woe. The steel slab combusted into slivers and shards that

floated as if gravity had no say. Angelica stepped through the sparkling curtain, the pieces of

destroyed metal falling behind in a shower of light noise. Several of the undead lackies stepped

forward from their posts, viral parasites blooming from their mouths menacingly. Tilting her head

to the side, a sadist's smile spread across the woman's face. Several of the larger and sharper

pieces of metal began to raise once more, pointing their fangs at the men before them. Walking

down the hall in silence, the only sounds that echoed as she traversed past were those of flesh

being torn from limb. Shards flew through the air and past their mistress, sinking into and ripping

every obstacle that was in her path to shreds.

…..

Excella's breath caught in her throat as she backed away. Redfield had recovered from

Valentine's onslaught quickly, his handgun now pointed directly at her once more. "_Cut the crap _

_and tell us what is going on! Where's Jill?" _ Jill stood silently by her side, not giving any reaction

to the man's before her demand. Excella suddenly saw the ex- S.T.A.R.S Alpha blanche, his own

gaze diverting to the man that was descending from the staircase above. Wesker was wreathed

in black, making the golden hue of his locks striking against the leather material. The ever

present, silver shades glinted evilly, hiding the feline eyes the resided beneath. "_You haven't _

_changed..." _Backing off from the group slowly, Gionne watched carefully for the opportunity to

escape towards the awaiting cargo ship. A smile toyed at her mouth, the sight of Wesker relieving

all her fears. Her king was here to protect her...

…

It was a cyber hackers dream equipment. Before slim fingers lay touch screens, government

grade censor arrays, satellite phones, and a computer containing records of past and present

experiments..

Angelica's bloody reign had ended abruptly, the guards having been expended in this wing of the

ship. Now sitting in one of Wesker's personal offices, the woman sniffed the stale air. The scent

reminded her of an old hospital ward..

Typing furiously at the keyboard, she began accessing data files at a rapid rate. Pictures of old

friends and enemies flashed by, being transferred to an unknown location. Typing on an instant

messenger to what looked like a computer bot, Angelica's fiery eyes looked tired for a moment.

'_The data files you have requested have been transferred. Requesting to attempt to acquire _

_subject for further analysis.' _Waiting for the brief pause to be over, she lowered her eyelids in

exaughstion. Seconds later, an alert beep caused the woman to jerk her eyes open once more.

'_Granted' _ Looking up at her own reflection within the monitor screen, Angelica nodded to herself

. Slowly she began to type once more, gaining exponential speed as she went on.

Tapping the touch screen gently, Angelica mentally absorbed the information she was reading.

Excella's Tricell files had been left unprotected, and now the former Umbrella scientist was finding

out what her research had been exactly used for. Panel after panel of failed projects flashed

before her eyes, causing the woman to squint in emotional agony. Pausing briefly upon an old

photo of herself, Angelica looked at her past form. It almost seemed alien to her now.. Looking

away to another projector monitor, fingers pressed gently upon the list of known affiliates.

Wesker's compiled file drew up, familiar blue eyes staring at her from the old picture. Albert

Wesker, Jack Krauser, Leon Kennedy, all had been exposed to Plagas or Progenitor in one form

or another. Shifting her jaw to the side, Angelica switched the screens over to a more recent

project. Uroborus' main processing facility highlighted her present location, but two other primary

places were listed in Russia and America..

Downloading the extra files into a flash drive, Angelica rose from her spot. Slipping a non-

traceable satellite phone into her pocket, the woman moved through the doors. Moving quickly

and silently, Angelica made her way to the doorway of the main loading deck. Crouching against

the lip of the shadow, the woman eyed her surroundings. The deck was covered with Wesker's

viral converts, some even carrying side arms instead of the stun rods as before. Sighing softly,

Angelica flicked her heel. A tri-pronged boot knife slid out from the hidden slat hole, shining with a

deadly intent as it fell into her palm. convulging from her hiding spot, the woman barely made a

sound before disappearing in a blink faster than the human eye.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Icky Thump

"_You haven't changed..."_

The voice hit him with a tidal wave of anguish. Chris was out of his league now, and he knew it

painfully. Stepping forward unbelievingly, Redfield blinked his eyes to make sure the man before

him was not some apparition come to haunt him from the past.

But no..this was reality, and as real as life could get. Growling predatorily, he resigned himself to

that fact begrudgingly. "_Wesker.."_

Sheva's eyes bugged out at the statement, gripping her weapon even tighter than before. The

rhetorical question she bleated out was more a hope of it not being so, than a quest for

information. "_So this..is Wesker?" _The blonde man that was descending seemed deliciously

satisfied with their reactions, his formidable form moving next to the anonymous female that stood

silently in blue. Tureen eyes flashed from beneath the sunglasses, Wesker's entire body language

flowing with pride and dominance. "_We last met at the Spencer Estate... hmmm. Isn't this one, big _

_family reunion. Really, Chris, I thought you'd be happier to see us." _Their enemy smiled deviously

at his own words, a gloved hand seemingly moving to place upon the cowled woman's back.

Looking visibly agitated and confused, Chris' dark eyes narrowed at the vague innuendos.

Grinding his teeth together, he tightened his hand into a fist by his side. _"Us?" _

Wesker's gloved hand drew back the hood of the woman before him, slowly, dramatically

dragging the cloth back. He had waited for this moment for over three years, to see horror splay

across his rival's face. He had craved to see the sick emotion of attachment wrenched into light

for all to see. The two original partner's had caused so many problems..and now he was going to

watch as they tore each other apart. Growling condescendingly, Wesker let a smug smile finally

consume him. "_So slow to catch on.."_

Slowly Chris began to lower his handgun, the shock taking over. The woman had been Jill the

entire time..or what was left of her. Valentine's auburn hair had been blanched white almost, the

skin deathly pale from the experiments she had no doubt endured. As the still blue eyes blinked

from the light change, a manufactured malice shone from them. He had seen it before, only it had

never been directed towards him..

"_Jill..."_

His new partner , however, did not falter. Alomar kept her gun trained upon the pair before her,

the woman's soft, brow eyes wide as they took everything in. "_Are you sure that's her?"_

Wesker chuckled, his right hand extended as it displayed the piece of scientific art before him.

Reveling in his glory, the man's eyes burned with evil intent. "_The one..and only."_

It was like watching a bad movie, her body feeling like a disconnected wire that was still alive.

Throwing the garment that had hidden her identity from the world, Jill Valentine launched herself

at her old partner once more. Unable to control her actions, the former thief used her flawless

acrobatic skills to their fullest. Within seconds Chris was pinned against himself, as Wesker

attacked Sheva with a rough push. The woman slammed against the decaying wall, but regained

her balance admirably. Raising her weapon, Alomar sent shots towards Jill, forcing her back to

the safety of Wesker's side. He didn't even looked phased, almost akin to triumphant than

anything. Moreover it was a game to him, one he knew he had already won. Backing away,

Redfield breathed heavily from the pain Jill had inflicted on both his arm and throat. Raising his

gun in defense, Chris blinked hard to stifle his physical condition. Wesker chuckled darkly, two

gloved fingers extending towards himself and his partner. The gauntlet was being thrown.. "_I _

_believe the odds are even? Two..on two.." _ Sheva tensed, circling behind her partner in an effort

to keep one of the corridor exits at their back. Redfield did the same, the need for survival, the

adrenaline finally kicking in. Wesker snarled beneath his breath, his shoulders setting in stiff

determination as the man began to stalk towards his prey. "_I have seven minutes, seven minutes _

_to play with you..."_

…

They could sense something..

The primal animal sense when an unfamiliar intruder is afoot moved through them all. The Las

Plagas infected sniffed the air, the scent of something unfamiliar wafting in upon the wind. An

unwelcome presence was aboard the ship, and it was getting closer..

It never saw the attack coming as a cold knife sank into his neck and ripped through the flesh

backwards. It was like a demon amongst them, stabbing, slicing, ripping. A woman maybe half

their size flit in and out of reality, leaving a path of blood in her wake. The archers sent showers of

arrows from the crows nests, deadly tipped with fire. The being dodged within them, phasing in and

out. Her marble skin flashed crimson with the starting light of the setting sun, the tint unnervingly

blood red. Jumping, the woman crawled like a black widow against gravity, and into the platform

where the archers had gathered. Grabbing a machete off of one of their backs, her foot planted

into the creature's back kneecap. The man stumbled off the edge, and to the deck below. The

other few backed up, restringing their bows and loosing the arrows once more. Leaping high into

the air, their assailant jumped over the arrows and landed boot first onto a majini's head. It

exploded into rotten chunks of flesh and bone, the parasite within blooming up like a morbid lotus

flower. Screeching in pain, the member sank back into it's dead host's body before finally dying

itself. Two of the quickly dwindling group ran towards the woman, their arms outstretched. She

kept her cool, twisting into the air in a flip kick that caught both off guard. One flew off the railing

and to it's death below, where as the other sank down, and unintended arrow having been shot

off within the fray and into it's skull. The last pair of remaining majini soldiers began to back away,

realizing there was no escape from their position. The creature before them confused what was

left of their minds. It had no fear of death, moved like a demon of the night.. It's eyes were like the

man that kept them here... In one last attempt, they opened fire with their remaining arrows,

desperately trying to take the demon down.. The stolen machete moved like a wind fan within her

hand, deflecting all the arrows into different directions. All but one.. The foreign object sank into

her shoulder, causing the attacker to stumble backwards and down onto one knee. Yelling in

excitement, the majini withdrew their knives, rushing forward to claim their prize. Letting them get

only a few steps away, the woman spun. In one motion she drew out the razor sharp point, and

slashed what seemed like the air. Her back was turned as the men stood there, eyes wide. Their

weapons clattered the deck loudly, blood beginning to pour from their jugulars and center

throat. Tumbling forwards in death, the men laid prostrate corpses behind their enemy. Angelica

studied the arrow in her hand, and the spot which was already healing upon her shoulder.

"_Hnnn.." _Throwing the useless article down, she moved forwards, eyes set upon the containment

area ahead.

…

"_Shiiiiit..."_

Sheva Alomar darted into one of the corridors, her back flat against the wall. The woman quickly

realized that normal means were not going to jack against these two..

Splitting from Chris, she had darted into the catacomb hallways for cover, praying that her partner

had followed suit. Leaning out to see if the adjacent hallway was clear, Alomar hoped that within

this large game of cat and mouse...the mouse would at least come out alive. Narrowing her dark

eyes, a flash of blue met them, Jill Valentine's bright suit prominent against the earthy browns of

the ruins. The other woman's back was to her, and she was hallway down the corridor, searching

for her quarry. Gritting her teeth, Sheva tried not to breathe. Valentine had proven to be more of a

match than Redfield had ever let on. The proof had been displayed earlier with her various

assaults. Retreating to the safety of her side of the wall, Alomar ever so slowly withdrew a flash

grenade from her supply back. She bit her lip, holding the weapon close to her chest as the

opposite index finger curled about the pin of the grenade. It was a long shot..

Rolling out into the hallway, the lithe female pulled the pin. Simultaneously she threw the

grenade towards Jill's location, staying crouched and prepared. The other woman whirled at the

sound, hissing animalistically. She started towards Alomar, but halted to look at the object that

had clattered next to her feet. A blinding flash of light sent Valentine reeling, her hands trying to

shield her seared eyes from their pain. Sheva took her opportunity and vaulted towards Jill,

surging onto of the other woman's shoulders. Long, tan legs encased her head, balancing into a

flip throw that sent Jill smashing cranium first into the stone floor. A nasty 'thunk' was the sound of

her enemy losing consciousness, as Alomar deftly landed upon her feet. Leaning down, she

brushed the blonde hair from Valentine's face carefully. Within her unwilling sleep, she looked

almost kind..

Sighing, Sheva made a silent decision right there. If they could get out of this alive, she would do

anything to bring this woman back... She would somehow be her friend..but right now she had to

be counted amongst the enemies. Gunshots echoed from within the ruins, causing Alomar to jerk

upwards. Now that Valentine was out of the equation..she had to find Chris...

…

Wesker moved his fingers through his hair and chuckled. If he could dare to feel it, this was fun..

The smell of fear exuded from the two BSAA partners, wafting about the ancient chambers like a

puff of fresh air. He could see the childlike anger across Redfield's face, the frustration of being

found in this enormous game of hide and seek. After their first attempt of warding him off had

failed, Sheva and Redfield had darted to the safety of the halls.. Wesker's taunts had drawn his

adversary out, however, much to his pleasure. Wesker's smug smile never moved from his lips as

he dodged bullets as if they were no more than flies. Redfield was crouched, firing desperately in

an attempt to land a shot. It was to no avail. The virus had given Wesker the speed beyond any

man, even faster than what the human eye could process. It was as if the man was teleporting

himself in and out of reality...

Their ordeal had chased Redfield and Wesker back into the main room, the later pulling his prized

magnum from his hilt. A murderous smile lit up the inhuman face, only to be replaced by

annoyance. Sheva bolted back into view, a deadly kick aimed for the blonde man's head. Wesker

whirled, replacing his weapon, and catching her foot in the process. Slamming the young woman

to the floor, he threw his arm back. Chris had tried to take the opening, but had been too late. His

side blow was slapped by Wesker's forearm, countered, and rematched. Sliding backwards, Chris

fired his handgun once more, finally forcing his former captain to retreat. Leaping at alien speed

and agility, Wesker did not even use the stair case to reach the top. Once again at the top of

where he had descended, he cocked his head, shaking it in mock sorrow. He didn't even sound

winded.. "_I expected more of a challenge from you after all this time. How..disappointing." _ The

seven minutes were up, and he was losing interest in his game. Sneering at the pitiful creatures

he had joined with, Wesker began to move towards the elevator lift that had been concealed

beforehand. Stopping within his tracks, the man scrunched his brow in surprise. The satellite

cellular he kept on his person had begun to ring..

Retrieving the device, Wesker held the machine up to his ear languidly. "_Yes...?" _

…_._

Flicking a syringe filled with a viral stimulant that she had retrieved from the synthesizing station,

Angelica's lips spread into a devious grin. The line she had dialed with her pilphered mobile had

been her objective. Wesker's smooth voice filtered over the speaker, tinged with confusion and

wariness. Cold eyes blanched as they stared lucidly at their deadly prize, the various strands of

DNA and virus coalescing into small pyramids of scientific structure. Quietly the woman spoke,

answering Wesker's pliant question calmly. "_So this is what you've done with my work. I do hope _

_you are ready for some repercussions, dear heart." _Shutting off her communication apparatus

before letting her rival answer, the former Umbrella agent placed the stolen phial within her

pocket. Her boots fell softly upon the steel plated floor, followed by the noise of electrical systems

shorting out and exploding. Moving through the shower of sparks, Angelica moved from the room

as the door seemed to shut behind her without aid of hand. The sun was at it's brightest, the time

before sinking behind a haven of dark earth. With that blinding light, flaming eyes glowed virulent

red, a keen urge for revenge brewing behind their inner depths.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Indestructible

"_Wesker! Stop right there!"_

Chris and Sheva had used the opportunity of the man's distraction to gain ground. Both had

sprinted to the top of the staircase within seconds, weapons trained on their mutual enemy.

Wesker turned towards them, annoyance splayed across his alabaster features as he shut of the

communication device. Sneering at their feeble attempt to apprehend him, he waited, biding time.

Sensitive ears had detected her before the others had even a chance to react. Jill's prominent

figure spun into view, a flurry of devastating kicks dropping the female member of the partner

duo. Redfield aimed a powerful punch towards Valentine, but swung too wide. The blonde female

caught his wrist mid air, and twisted her body into a flip whilst his member still within her grasp.

Her long legs moved with the grace and speed of a dancer, as her body sent his off balance.

Redfield crashed to the floor, her powerful boot pressing against the pressure point of his

shoulder. Launching his body into a sideways position, Valentine twisted his arm sadistically, her

teeth bared. The defenseless man cried out in pain as her move nearly dislocated his joint. The

dark man before them seemed dimly amused, a sneering smile tugging at the corners of

Wesker's mouth. "_Now that your partner is here, I will leave you two to catch up.." _

Jill hissed at Chris as he tried to free himself, not even attempting to answer the sadist's coy

approach to their demise. Turning as much as could within her grasp, Redfield feverishly pleaded

with his old friend. "_Don't do this! It's me, Chris! Jill...ahh...Jill Valentine!" _

Blinking her eyes rapidly, thoughts invaded her mind in what felt like electric flashes.

Pain...liquid...Jill...

She was Jill Valentine. A soft feminine voice filtered in from a recent memory, pushing her mind

finally over that edge, that precipice.

'_Be strong, Jill. Know that Chris is coming for you..' _ Chris. Valentine. Wesker. Angelica. Chris.

Chris. Chris. Chris!

Backing away, Jill cradled her temples, crying out in pain and horror. The chemicals within her

body were being destroyed, replaced by something.. Her control, her soul was returning, chasing

away the darkness that Wesker had clouded her with for so long..

Her blood boiled, then ran cold.. All she knew was pain.

Stopping once more, Wesker raised a shocked eyebrow is surprise. Pulling out a personal control

pad from his pocket, the man cocked his head at the readings the machine was portraying. His

virus' had never been known to be overcome at such an advanced stage. A new biochemical was

present... Angelica..

Growling, Wesker adjusted the bloodstream intake before replacing the portable computer.

"_Interesting. Resistance at such an advanced stage. Commendable, yet futile." _Valentine had

been a good body guard, but with the toxin he had just released from the parasite within her

would soon overload any human function. It was time to cut losses and move on. He had a bigger

problem to deal with.. Gesturing in mock farewell, Wesker once more moved towards the

awaiting elevator lift. "_Enjoy watching Jill suffer." _Stepping into the lift, the man in black began to

be lost from view. Chris regained himself, bolting after him desperately. Alomar joined him, only to

have the sliding doors shut in their faces swiftly. Turning around to face Jill, both knew he had just

left them to be torn apart...

Valentine was upon her knees, clawing at the skin tight suit that encased about her neck. Ripping

the material back, a bulbous growth pulsed at her neckline unnaturally. Writhing in agony, the

woman drew herself into a crouch. Blind pain siphoned into rabid fury, her eyes flaming into pale

ire. Redfield and Alomar circled carefully, trying to ascertain the situation they had been thrust

into..

Snarling and spitting like a bristling cat, Jill stood briefly. Her enhanced legs tightened, kicking off

the ground in an earth shattering leap backwards. Surging off the top of the staircase, Jill

Valentine landed below, growling in a predatory challenge on the floor below.

….

Slipping on a pair of sunglasses, Angelica continued to scan the horizon. The sun's crimson

sheen grazed her shoulders in it's basking glow, cascading golden hair blowing in the gentle

breeze that stirred. The daylight was fading fast, it's shining rouge slipping over the water. The

left over majini milled about below like mindless ants, stock piling the bodies that had scattered

across the deck during the earlier ordeal. Crouched within the very same crows nest, the woman

watched silently from above. She dismissed all emotion from the dead below, she couldn't allow it

to plague her mind. The freedom to feel, to think about all the people destroyed by their science.

By her science..

She cast a morbid glance to the loading dock, the glint of black leather reflected within the

sunglass' stare. Angelica's lip drew back into a frown, as she crept closer to the edge of her

perch. Silently, she stepped off the ledge. The drop felt like flying, the familiar course of

adrenaline rushing through her veins. Walking down from the second solid landing, Angelica's

boots planted themselves onto the plated grate the encircled the pilot's deck. Turning back to see

the opposite's progress at the other deck, Angelica hissed between her teeth gently. Excella

Gionne's sauntering form strode next to Wesker, both too far away for the normal, human eye to

comprehend. The former hated the woman, the evil facade of businesswoman that the Tricell

operative wore irritated her to the very core. Leveling her gaze, Angelica watched Wesker draw

closer to his destination. His demeanor seemed to change as he passed under the very same

overhang that she had only half of an hour before, his eyes narrowing before passing out of sight.

Burrows smiled to herself, slipping into the outer room of the pilot's deck. She disappeared into

the halls directed towards the main room.

Time was running short..

…

He reveled in his victory, it's taste curdling pleasantly at the back of his throat. Looking sideways

at his business partner, Wesker's eyes shone bright in the disappearing light. Gionne seemed at

perfect ease next to him, satisfied that both of their plans were going accordingly. He could see

the wretched intent within her, the devious will to be his right hand creating a flawless sense of

self confidence in the woman. If she only knew.. Wesker sauntered towards his means of escape,

the giant tanker's archway looming ahead. Ruby eyes focused upon one of the upper decks in

passing, trying to focus against the blinding rays of the sun. A shadow seemed to move against

the others, flickering with a shimmering light and moving quickly. Blinking his eyes, Wesker

focused upon the spot once more. Nothing was there. Slightly unsettled, Wesker squeezed his

gloved hands into tight fists. His resolute serenity was shifting into a hunter's keen. Unfamiliar

nervousness racked him silently, knowing that as soon as he passed under the alcove, he was

cornered upon a ship with ...her.

As he and Excella passed their morbid bodyguards into the shadows, Wesker could smell the

familiar scent..of dying flowers...

…

The parasite disintegrated upon being removed from it's host, leaving nothing behind but a

sticky residue which was quickly flung to the floor. Chris held Jill within his arms, cradling the

weak woman's body to him like a precious porcelain doll. Both he and Sheva had played another

game of cat and mouse, though this time, Jill had been the rodent. Alomar had managed to

corner Valentine, and hold her by the arms until Redfield had arrived. His large hands pried the

bulbous growth off roughly, praying that the long term effects would disappear once the unnatural

thing was off her. It had taken several times of this, Jill's strength having thrown the pair off and

ran for cover. With the help of his partner, finally they freed the woman from her mental prison.

Breathing heavily from the physical strain, Valentine looked up at Chris, her eyes glazed over

with exaughstion. "_Chris..."_

Shakily, she sighed in relief, finally being able to acknowledge her old friend and partner with her

own thoughts, not someone else's. Redfield clutched her tightly, his eyes searching her face for

any signs of trauma or regression. She was so...real...right there , laying in his arms. Mixed

emotions misted at his dark eyes visibly. "_You alright?"_, he queried gently. Fervent sadness

clouded at Jill's features, the strength in her voice faltering, but rising slowly. "_I'm so sorry..." _

Before letting her speak further, Redfield squeezed her shoulder's lovingly, his eyes exuding

forgiveness. "_It's ok." _

Turning her gaze to Alomar, Valentine welcomed to quiet woman into the reunion. "_You're , _

_Sheva. Right? I..I couldn't control my actions, but God, I was aware. Please forgive me." _ Sheva

smiled softly at the other woman's words, a nurturing look of mercy washing over her gentle eyes.

Forcefully, she acknowledged her, re-iterating the same words Chris had spoken seconds before.

"_It's alright." _Valentine nodded at the pair, finally understanding that they all were just glad that

this part of the nightmare was over. Pushing up on Chris' arm, she leaned upon him for support

for a mere moment before straightening up. Her breathing was more regular, but still heavy at

times. Chris couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. Even after all this time she was still so

strong...

_"Look, you have to leave me behind. I will be alright. You need to stop Wesker before it is too _

_late."_

Redfield was obviously adverse to the idea, stepping closer to her in disagreement. "_We can't, we _

_have to make sure you are safe!" _Jill turned, her argumentative spirit finally regained as urgency

flashed within her eyes. The blue orbs betrayed her desperation, as her cold fist balled against

itself. "_If Wesker goes through with this, it could spread across the globe. Millions will die!" _

Redfield stuttered, the realization he would have to go on without the woman he had fought so

hard for, finally settled into the cold part of his mind. He had waited so long to see her once more,

to feel her touch. And now, he was going to have to leave the one he cared for...again.

Silently, Chris nodded, fighting the internal urge to forget his mission and take her home. But he

would not let her suffering be in vain.. Sighing heavily, Chris moved slowly towards the lift doors.

Jill was left behind, sending a worried glance to her replacement. Alomar stayed silent, her soft,

brown eyes offering quiet comfort to the frightened gaze that met hers. Whispering slowly,

Valentine's determination creased at her brow, small lines of emotion showing upon her skin.

"_Take care of him..."_

Nodding in affirmation, Sheva began to walk after her partner. The woman had heard the words

that Jill had left unsaid, their haunted fear running through her mind. She knew exactly what her

mission was.. '_Take care of him...he means everything to me.'_

The thought was shared in unison as the lift doors began to close upon her, Alomar never

breaking her gaze from the other female until the doors did so for her. The mental answer came

almost as easily as breathing, her silent promise felt by her newfound friend.

'_I will...if it means my life.'_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Into the Night

Sitting within the piloting chair, Angelica let her prized phial revolve in the air around her. Her

cold eyes watched the object as it floated in mid air, in ever widening circles around her head.

Fingers drummed at the chair arm, steady and impatient with there rhythm. All the world's little

problems had started with something no bigger than what she was staring at now, all because of

a man too greedy for his own, complacent life. '_The right to be a god.' _The words echoed

throughout her soul, reverberating into the deepest, darkest reaches of her mind. She had

become something animalistic within her change. She was something less than human...or

more. The dark lust for power constantly tempted, corroded at her heart, making it almost

impossible to look within a mirror anymore. She couldn't look, for fear of what she would see

there..

Angelica's eyes rolled down to their rims, staring at the constant video feed that was playing in

front of the chair's computer screen. She had been like a five year old with cartoons, watching,

waiting..

Wesker's lone self finally entered an elevator, seemingly fidgeting during his ascending wait. It was

strange, methodical almost, the way he kept shifting and rubbing the backside of his neck. Had

anyone but she been watching, they would have mistaken the action for exaughstion. A devious

grin spread across angelica's mouth, she knew the spot all too well. Chuckling darkly as she

retrieved the floating phial, the woman retreated into the shadows of the room. Her victim was

close..

"_I'm still watching you, Albert."_

…_._

His handgun jerked steadily within his grasp, finally dropping the last of the majini body guards.

Blood and brain matter had splattered the floor throughoughly, causing it to look like a morbid

painter had inspiration within the most odd of places. After boarding the ship, Chris had stayed to

himself, brooding over the last few occurrences. His partner had been quietly supportive, offering

emotional and physical backup when needed. What was crossing his mind now, was finding

Excella, then forcing every bit of information out of her by any means necessary. Redfield

slammed his broad shoulder into the heavy, observation deck's door. More of the eerie plant life

they had encountered within the ruins was illuminated within glass tanks, as well as the Tricell

lordess as a computer station. The woman seemed to be frantically synthesizing a serum within a

phial display upon the desk, and putting the contents within two silver cases. Sheva was the first

to advance, her weapon pointing directly at the woman's head. "_Excella Gionne, stop right there!" _

Chris followed like suit, his gun trailed upon the female steadily. Gionne whirled, looking quite

fearful as she backed against the desk. Scooting the cases behind her form, it was as if she were

protecting them..

Redfield kept moving forward. "_Look, just stand down and no one will get hurt..Where's Wesker?" _

Excella's evil, azure eyes met his within a single moment of weakness, her hands moving slowly

behind her back. Her teeth ground against one another, as a soft hiss of a labored exhale

cascaded from her lips. _"Maybe, if you're good...I'll tell you!" _ Swiftly grabbing the cases, she

bolted for the opposite door. Sheva opened fire immediately, one of the bullets knocking a

metallic briefcase from the other woman's grasp. Desperate for survival, Excella abandoned the

case, fleeing with the remainder. A hailstorm of bullets barely missed her, ricocheting off the steel

walls as she ran. Within seconds, the elusive female was gone behind reinforced blast doors.

Sheva huffed angrily as she holstered her revolver, the blood rushing to her cheeks in frustration.

"_You got to give it to her, she's tough." _Her partner was preoccupied however, clutching a syringe

that had dropped from the shattered case. Eyeing it curiously, Sheva's eyebrows rose in

question. "_What's that?" _Shaking his head, Redfield slipped the object within his ammo pack for

safety, a blank curiosity replacing his former anger. "_I don't know..but she was protective of it..."_

…

Excella breathed hard, cradling the remaining serum case to her chest. Damn BSAA...

As the adrenaline began to ebb from her veins, the Tricell commander began to make her way

towards one of the many concealed elevators that the mobile facility held. Slumping into a corner,

she sighed in relief as the doors whisked closed. Her knuckles showed their whites, clutching

painfully at the silver briefcase. Leaning against the cool of the side wall, Gionne flicked one of

the lit switches on the control panel. Thinking to herself as the machine whirred upwards, the

flustered female chewed at her lower lip. Wesker would not be pleased...

….

He appreciated the quiet solace. It was like being omniscient, the pilot's hub rigged with the entire

control panel and surveillance system from heaven. Everywhere was capable of being seen from

the mere touch of an button. Smoldering eyes narrowed as the fuzzy picture of Chris Redfield and

Sheva Alomar crackled across a solitary terminal screen. Leaning upon the desk slightly, Wesker

chuckled darkly. "_So, you've made it this far. But you won't much further.."_

The sadistic man cocked his head to the side, intently watching his enemies advance through the

lower levels. There was still one enemy unaccounted for.. The hatred boiled to the surface, the

same repulsion he felt for Redfield only mirrored in that of his fury for Spencer. Memories bubbled

angrily to the surface, the haunting voice of his old mentor echoing from the past. The way the old

man's body had felt when his fist plunged through the age ridden ribcage.. '_For the right to be a _

_god.." _ The man's words entrenched themselves within Wesker's fury, causing him to look up,

gripping the consol as some sort of anchor. The man growled into the silence, an the unaware

audience. "_The right... With Uroborus, I have that right."_

A soft rustling noise pulled his attention from his madness momentarily as the chair next to his

swiveled suddenly. The jacket he had placed upon it's back, was now gone. Whirling with

magnum drawn, Wesker watched as the shadows seemed to move upon their own. Stepping

from their murky depths, Angelica stood wearing the large piece of clothing, smoothing back her

long hair.

"_Have we taken to talking to ourselves, Albert?" _ The gentle scent of her body graced his

hypersensitive nasal passages, the intoxicating wildflower essence clouding his perceptions.

None the less, he kept his composure, aiming his weapon with deadly precision at her. Slowly, the

woman stepped around him, the frigid pallor of her skin glinting within the light. As she neared

him, Wesker growled. "_I underestimated you.." _Dark, crimson slits flickered in hellish amusement

as Angelica pressed her own forehead against the muzzle of the weapon. It was as if she was

daring him.. "_As always. Now, darling, why don't you put that away before someone gets hurt?"_

Tracing the outline of her jaw , Wesker's eyelids lowered with an animalistic desire that radiated

from his eyes. The corners of his lips curved upwards slowly, evil tainting the happy expression.

"_I'm sorry, dear heart, but I did warn you as to what would happen if you tried to escape." _He

squeezed at the trigger, the hand weapon jerking within his grasp. The shot sank into the wall,

Angelica's silhouette only remaining within his grasp. An elbow crashed into the back of Wesker's

head, disappearing once more as it reformed into a series of flurried uppercuts.

Their fluidity was

like physical poetry in motion, neither one landing a solid hit upon the other. Her kicks were

countered, only to be fended off by superior speed and agility. Wesker's magnum finally changed

owners, flung to the far end of the room. Within this act, the frustrated male finally landed a

backhand that sent the female to the ground. Angelica's slim form scrambled backwards, her long

legs throwing a painful kick to Wesker's chins. Snarling in pain, he stumbled backwards, allowing

for his enemy to gain ground. Surging from the floor, Angelica planted herself upon his broad

shoulders like a cat. The move sent both to the floor, one of her hands gripping at his collar, the

other extended in a clawed form, poised to strike. "_You haven't even begun to scratch the surface _

_of your potential, Albert. And you are so blind with ambition to even see it."_ The magnum flew to

her grasp, floating just above her fingertips. Slowly, Angelica closed her hand into a fist, the

components of the weapon turning into parts and shrapnel. The powder circled into an iridescent

orb, glowing gently with an unknown heat. Wesker's eyes widened at the apparition. That kind of

power had only been displayed within Alexia Ashford...and that had been unstable at best. The

shards seemed to melt before his eyes, transforming in a large, nuecleal atom before dispersing

into nothingness. Spencer's voice seemed to speak through her eyes, the haunting truth finally

dawning within his mental member. '_The Wesker children were endowed with limitless potential..' _

This woman...

His thoughts were interrupted.

Both of their gazes were diverted as the soft hum of an access elevator drew nearer. Whispering

dominantly, Angelica removed herself from Wesker's prostrate form. "_Whether you want me dead _

_or not, we both know what you are planning for your partner.. Let me handle her. IT should give _

_you the time you need." _Wesker raised his brow at the woman before him, moving to her side

quietly. She still remained a mystery...her arien features not betraying a single thought as to her

true goal. Slowly he withdrew a syringe he had kept upon his person, pressing it into her cold

hand meaningfully. Ruby eyes wavered gently, growing a sadistic appreciation for the creature

before them. Angelica knew him..understood his every action before he had taken it. She was a

wonderful scientist, even now. She analyzed everything, and every plausible action.. Her moral

facade was cracking, even as she fought against the darkness he had embraced so many years

ago. Moving his face behind her, Wesker buried himself within her hair. Trailing his gloved

fingertips down the supple curve of her neck, the satisfied male growled. "_There may be some _

_help for you yet, Miss Burrows." _

Angelica kept her gaze upon the door, her eyes glowing with an evil inferno that only mirrored in

the man that was caressing her.

If he only knew.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sweet Sacrifice

Excella Gionne sighed in relief, relaxing from the stance she had stayed in for several minutes.

She had still been clutching the silver case to herself as a child does a toy, trying to calm herself

from the second near death experience she had encountered within the last hour. The elevator

had now come to it's stop, and was opening it's metallic doors to her safe haven. Stepping

through, Wesker's familiar form met the woman's sight. Unfortunately, something unfamiliar was

wrapped within his arms. Blinking her cold, blue eyes, Gionne placed the case down on a nearby

console top, looking numbly shocked. Another woman was within _her _king's arms..

Withdrawing the handgun she had strapped to her thigh, Excella aimed it unsurely at the strange

female. The anonymous woman continued to stare at her smugly, crimson eyes igniting with

ferocious glee. The pigments were hauntingly beautiful, familiar; entrancing even her rival. She

was pale, a touch of death gracing her every feature, but not completely succumbing to it. Frigid

fear replaced the confidence that Excella normally contained, her plush lips curling back as she

bared her teeth. "_What is this, Albert?" _Wesker lifted his partially concealed face, his glare even

more icy than ever. There was a malice within his eyes, one he had never turned towards

her...until now. He ran his fingers through the woman's hair, almost like a master does a pet tiger

before ordering an attack. An evil glare glassed over the other female's eyes, making Excella

want to run on the spot...something wasn't right..

Chuckling, Wesker's velvety voice finally confirmed her doom. "_Your replacement, my dear." _

Twisting out of the dark trench coat that she wore, the unknown assailant threw the piece of

clothing directly at the confused Italian. The large object wrapped itself into the air, and around

Excella's weapon. Gionne misfired through the cloth, as the other female advanced upon her. A

booted foot planted into her mostly silicon chest, sending Excella flying backwards towards the

doors she had previously walked through. The handgun went scattering across the polished floor,

out of reach. Groaning, Gionne reached for her secondary weapon, yanking off the cap of a

rejection phial that she always kept upon her person. The cocktail was normally used for unruly

majini...but now, it was her last resort. Before she could catch her breath, the demon was upon

her again. The woman above her was strong, pinning her to the ground as they grappled for

mortal coil. A dominant Angelica hissed gently through her sharp canines, a pure look of distain

for the creature before her. "_You should have known he doesn't share... You are pure evil..you _

_deserve this after all the people you've murdered." _ Excella's blue eyes widened in fear, the

lovely, red one's staring her down at every inch of ground she was losing. Angelica had her grasp

firmly upon Excella's wrists, bending them backwards into a grave position. A few more

inches..and her means of defending herself would be her own demise..

Overpowered, Gionne watched in helpless horror as the phial was turned against her. With one,

quick motion, another serum syringe appeared from her enemies grasp, emptying into her veins.

A fire ignited within her, causing Excella to scream in pain.

The pressure upon her suddenly withdrew, as her blackening vision saw the woman backing

away. Gionne clawed at the floor, writhing in a pain that she could have never fathomed til now.

Screaming over the buzzing within her ears, the woman tried desperately to retreat within the now

opening elevator doors. "_Albert!" _ Her own voice felt hollow, scratchy, and confused. She was

infected, an experiment like all the people she had helped imprison. Supporting herself upon

the lift rail, Excella hunched over, holding her stomach in a vain attempt to stand straight. The

betrayal and sorrow began to wrap it's cold arms around her, welcoming her soul into the

certainty of death.

Death to the queen. Long live the king.

….

Sheva Alomar swallowed hard. Every time she had to kill one of the majini soldiers, a piece of her

screamed inside. These were her people that were being taken over, and it felt like murder. Chris

seemed to be made of sterner things, his emotions only being displayed in anger and

determination at the time being. No matter how different their views were upon the various

obstacles they had come across, nothing would prepare them for what they were about to see.

Sheva felt all the blood drain from her facial pigmentation, making even her dark skin look pale in

comparison. A pile of dead bodies lay strewn upon the deck before the two partners. They were

decaying rapidly, the noxious stench that wafted off of them nauseating beyond comprehension.

Redfield lowered his handgun in horrified shock, his brown hues searching the gruesome scene.

Sheva felt bile run at the back of her throat, barely able to contain the vomit that was trying to

urge it's way up.

The soft sound of clicking heels brought the pair back to reality, lowered guard pointed in fullest

form at the origin of the noise. "_Excella?"_ Sheva recognized the individual immediately, distain

rising in the tone of Alomar's voice. Gionne did not even acknowledge her name, but merely

hunched over in pain. Gripping at her sides, the woman writhed , choking and gasping. Mumbling

to herself, Excella's tearless cries sounded akin to that of a rambling mad man. "_Why...why when _

_I've done so much..ahhhhhhh." _

The darkness shrouded upon the ship, moonlight playing upon the cold sweat that ran across

Gionne's skin. She could feel the virus moving, tearing, reforming with her small frame. Above the

trio, and intercom speaker whined into life. The familiar voice of their mutual enemy crackled

evilly across the static. "_So glad you could join us.. Too bad you won't live to see the dawn, Chris. _

_When eight billion cries of agony will give birth to a new balance." _ Falling onto her knees in front

of them, Gionne sobbed in wretched remorse. Her entire body was trembling uncontrollably, a

ring of green forcing it's way into her ice blue eyes. "_You said we could change this world _

_together! Albert!" _ Alomar backed away, looking apprehensively at her partner. She spoke low,

her eyes wide. "_Chris, I thought they were partners?" _Chris shook his head at the comment,

always keeping his eyes trained upon the woman before them. "_Wesker doesn't care about _

_anyone but himself.." _ A blackness began to cloud at Excella's eyes as they searched desperately

for relief. Wesker's voice seemed almost amused at the spectacle below him, his former partner's

cries goading on his sadistic streak for pain. "_I'm sorry , Excella. It looks like the virus has rejected _

_you. Although you have been a great asset... I have one last task for you." _ Shaking, convulsing,

Gionne struggled to cling to her humanity. But it was far too late. Even as Wesker's name died

upon her lips, inhuman protrusions began to spew forth from her mouth. Tentacles began to turn

her body inside out, destroying anything that was left of the woman know as Excella Gionne.

"_Alllllbbbbbbbbbeeeertttt!"_

…_._

Angelica paced the top deck, her fiery eyes flashing within the glare of the lightning which

flickered within the distance. She had parted ways with Wesker, claiming to want a better view

than the one from his small observation station. Within truth she was searching for an armory

duct, and had found one rather easily. The wind whipped at her face, making the woman squint.

Gently she placed her hand upon a weapons case. Slowly, her hand ran the length of the

wooden box, finally alighting upon the steel lock. His fingers encased it, squeezing the metal as if

it had been nothing more than plastic. The deadbolt snapped, and was thrown to the side. White

fingertips traced the streamline of a shining rocket launcher upon opening the case, a weaponer's

appreciation curving at Angelica's mouth. Within the background, a roar of animalistic agony

echoed, sending a pang of urgency running through Burrows. Turning, she watched as Excella's

Uroboral body began to expand, feeding off the cadaverous pile that had been laid upon the ship.

An ebony rain of bile and slime pelted the two BSAA partners below, only to splatter at the tips of

Angelica's boots. She persed her lips watching, as Chris scattered from the various attacks the

creature launched towards him. Angelica felt the sharp stab of remorse and fear, praying that she

would be forgiven for her travesty; and praying that the two down there would be able to handle

the minor setback. Stroking the machine of destruction by her side, the woman smiled softly as

she watched her old colleague work.

"_You are going to need this, old friend.."_

….

Redfield bolted past the remnants of the former Tricell operative, trying to make sure both he and

his partner were not obliterated by what the woman had become. The two darted into the lower

deck, a temporary safe haven from the monster that raged outside. Excella was now no more,

only a tri-headed monster that felt only pain and hate. Slithering appendages ripped into the hull of

the ship, sending the pair running up the winding staircase at breakneck speeds. Sheva stayed

close behind Chris, her eyes searching for any other obtrusion to burst through the passing walls.

Several of the "arms" had managed to invade various offices and cargo areas, narrowing down

spaces to retreat to. Finally, they both crashed onto the ship's bridge. Chris cursed quite audibly,

his obvious intention was a hope at catching Wesker before he vacated the area. The only option

left now was to turn back...to face the vengeful creature outside the plated glass. Alomar

holstered her handgun, reaching back to the longer weapon that graced her back. The glinting

steel of a sniper rifle flickered in the damaged lights of the ship, making Redfield almost laugh.

She was a tough cookie..

Cocking her head at the amusement that had flashed over her partner's face, Sheva's eyes

glittered with the adrenaline of the upcoming battle. Holding up her weapon, she handed Redfield

a grenade out of her ammo pack. The woman moved to the deck access door, watching their

adversary from the watery windows. The rain had started..

Looking back at Redfield, the brave female smiled, a devil may care expression lighting up upon

her features. "_Lock and load, partner..."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Historia Calamitatum

As Wesker made his way through the hallway, the ship trembled, the abrasions it was suffering

merely minor, but unsettling for a normal person none the less. Stepping quietly through the

sliding doors, the man moved his way upon a scaffold. It overlooked his plan..his means of

victory. A streamlined aircraft lay below him, awaiting for it's purpose. Leaning, he placed his

weight upon his elbows, watching over the rail. Slowly, he withdrew the silver sunglasses that

concealed his eyes. The reflected within the mirror sheen of the glasses, strange...even after all

this time. The time of their ocean blues had long been devoured by the ruby red of blood, greed,

and hate. Slowly they closed, the inner sanctum of his eyelids transporting him back to over a

decade beforehand.

_"We've finally done it! This is the one thing stable enough to revive what we call ' the clinically _

_dead' without creating the obtrusions of the physic." _William Birkin sat behind his polished desk,

gently fingering a phial of clear liquid, holding it up as a prize to be viewed. Birkin's private office

was located in one of the more decadent areas of the mansion, classically decorated with the

antiquities that Ozwell was so very fond of. He himself sat in an old armchair, leaning forward with

his elbows upon his knees. Wesker's fingers were steepled, tapping his lower lip in thought. "_And _

_what exactly do you propose I do with this sample, William?" _Birkin's eyes shifted to the side, then

forward to sum up his inner thoughts. "_I need another test subject. Burrows needs interaction with _

_someone on her own level. She's surpassed what any 'human' can teach her...even you, Albert." _

The man hesitated at the last statement, seemingly not sure whether he should continue on that

route of verbal thought or not. Wesker's blue eyes did not falter at the statement however, but

stayed locked upon his friend. William Birkin sighed, setting the serum container upright upon his

desk. "_You've been wanting to submit yourself...as a candidate for the second stage of Project_

_Angel." _He watched with baited breath, trying to read his friend's thoughts at the sudden offer

. Rising from his seat, Wesker turned his back. Blue eyes narrowed at the door, the temptation

rising within his core. "_William, were not your trials with Miss Trevor...unsuccessful?"_ Birkin

fidgeted at the mention of the name, his eyes closing in mental exaughstion from the memory

. "_Unfortunately her family history of belated mental illness was not accounted for. She was not _

_compatible.." _Wesker glanced back, a wry look creasing his normally emotionless face. Birkin

continued despite the look he was receiving. "_Look, I'm offering you power...limitless opportunity."_

Turning back to the desk, Wesker plucked the serum phial from it's resting place, cynically staring

at it's content. "_At what cost, William?" _ Birkin matched his cold stare equally, raising his

eyebrows in question at his long time colleague. "_When has the cost of power ever mattered to _

_you?" _ Straightening himself, Wesker slipped the syringe into his coat pocket. Absentmindedly his

rubbed the bridge of his nose. The wound was healing admirably after Angelica had "rearranged"

it, leaving only a shadow of a bruise. She kept her soul, she was still human..a human with all the

power of the world at her hands. Setting his jaw, Wesker lowered his voice dangerously at his

friend. "_It doesn't."_

The past flooded into his mind, paralyzing it temporarily. Almost a decade after, Albert Wesker

was faced with the same question once more. '_When has the cost of power ever mattered to _

_you..."_

…_.._

This hell was never going to end, but she was going to try anyway. A part of her felt guilty for

sentencing Gionne to her bloody fate, but the woman had been evil more evil than Wesker... He

did his deeds out of a twisted madness, she..only for the power. The woman had been a creature

of pure evil, one that needed it's residency within this world evicted. Now within the bridge once

more, Angelica moved her gentle fingers over the various computer keys, deleting various files

and information. A methodical, eerie malice brewed upon her facial expressions, a fire heating

behind her unnatural eyes. Within seconds she had torn apart that computer mainframe,

shattering the radio jamming frequency that Wesker had put in place. Flicking on the satellite

phone she had stolen previously, Angelica began to move towards the door. Speaking gutturally,

the woman gripped at the communication device's sides. "_Do you have her?" _The exaughsted

voice of an African male filtered through seconds later. "_Yes, unfortunately we lost Doug..." _

Sighing softly at the information, Angelica lowered her eyelids in sorrow. "_Just make sure _

_Valentine is kept safe. Just do your job, Captain Stone. I will do mine. Coordinates will be sent _

_within the hour." _ The screech of the beast outside overwhelmed all other noise, causing Angelica

to cut off her conversation sooner than expected. Whirling at the sound, her narrowed eyes could

make out the outline of Chris Redfield. The man had just released a devastating missile towards

the creature's blooming parasite. Coyly she watched, applauding silently. "_Glad you liked my _

_present" _Whispering huskily, Angelica moved towards the hall, and disappeared into the darkness

as the lights flashed within the cabin. She had work to do..

…..

The recoil nearly sent him flat on his back. Chris slowly set down the weapon, watching as his

aim as caused a deadly implosion within the animal before him. The thought of who in the world

would keep a weapons cash outside a bridge deck teased the back of his mind.. But was quickly

dismissed due to the time constraint. Sprinting down the stairs, Redfield regained his partner,

who was still picking off some of the remaining pieces of flesh. They seemed to moved with a life

and intelligence of their own, but were easier to kill than a mosquitoes in July. Rushing through the

door in which they had come through, both slammed into the secondary area that was the actual

pilot's station. Rushing to the computerized console, Redfield scanned the screen attentively.

Seconds later his fist planted into the metallic side, the frustration clearly evidently upon his damp

face. " _Dammit, he's gone..." _Grumbling to himself, Redfield tried to keep calm. Typing upon the

keyboard however, only seemed to infuriate him more. Alomar watched silently, finally asking the

question that anyone would have. "_What are you doing?" _Chris stiffened his shoulders in

concentration, desperately trying to search the computer for anything useful. "_There has to be _

_something here.." _But he was wrong. Every file had been corrupted, only leaving a basic system

with nothing left upon the hard-drive. Plugging in his PDA, Chris tried boosting his faint signal.

Maybe he could reach HQ...

Across the warped screen Jill's face shimmered into view. Redfield started at the image. "_Jill?" _

Valentine smiled weakly, exaughstion and worry betraying in her azure eyes. Clearing her throat,

Jill's urgency was heard even over the constant static interruption. "_Don't worry bout me. Look, _

_the virus that gives Wesker his abilities is unstable. He has to take some sort of serum." _Hope

finally showed once more, glinting in Redfield's cobalt eyes. "_So if you cut the supply, he loses his _

_powers?" _Chris questioned. Jill nodded in affirmation, her jaw tight in thought. "_Yes..but he's _

_recently taken a dose. It'll keep him going for awhile. But..if you inject him again, it should act like _

_a poison. Excella would keep a case of it on her, I think it was marked PSRT42" _

Alomar withdrew the small phial they had acquired earlier, her eyes wide with excited realization.

"_Chris! This is it.."_

As Jill attempted to answer, the signal began to lose frequency, the computer virus moving itself

into Redfield's PDA. Her voice screeched, warped, and finally cut out as the feed dropped. In

vain, Chris tried to toy with the computer, but to no avail. "_Dammit."_

Sheva stared at the tiny container, her mind racing with the new information. A slow smile began

to make it's way across her chapped lips, an idea forming from behind the robin brown eyes.

Holding up the object, she questioned her brother in arms. "_You think we can do this?" _ Finally

giving up on the useless machinery, Redfield gave his partner a sidelong glance. The irony in his

statement hit both of them. And despite the grim circumstances, Chris Redfield managed to have

his old humor resurface momentarily. "_Let's give it..a shot." _

…..

"_God dammit!"_

Jill slammed the palm of her hand on her kneecap angrily. After being left behind, the neurotoxin

had robbed her of consciousness one more. The next this she had know, were two strong hands

bringing her from the darkness. Captain Josh Stone was pulling her awake, desperately trying to

get her to immediate safety. Being the last surviving member of the Delta team, Stone had been

secretly following behind Alomar and Redfield since their parting at the cave entrance. After

fighting their way through the remainder of the facility, Josh and Valentine had barely made it to

the recon helicopter. It had put the both of them in extreme danger, but Valentine had managed

to get one last transmission from a beacon hub, only to be cut off midstream. Sitting in the back of

the helicopter, Valentine had feverishly tried to reach Redfield, but to no avail. Stone had paid no

heed to her out burst, busy concentrating upon piloting the vessel and speaking quietly on the

headset with a member of HQ. The man had seemed nervous about her, constantly checking

back to see whether or not she had fainted again. Jill sighed, her eyes searching the aircraft for

any ideas that could strike her fancy. She had to do something..

"_Josh, they're on a boat. Is there any chance of tracking it?" _Soft, brown eyes cast a grieved

glance back, the young man shaking his head. "_It's not a registered sea craft. And when they were_

_given the order to pull out, both Sheva and Chris turned off their tracking equipment." _ Moving

slowly to the copilot's seat, Jill slid into the chair. Tapping her lower lip gently, a sparked thought

entered her mind. "_I've been trying the bridge comm., the machinery has obviously been fried or I _

_would have gotten through. But I still have the signal..could that act as a homing beacon?" _ Josh's

face twitched at the idea, as if considering the possibility. It was viable..

Before he could answer, an incoming transmission signaled. Flicking a switch, the common static

background hissed through. Josh's chest heaved in relief, a small, hopeful smile spreading across

his lips. "_You got our coordinates for us, Trent?" _ Jill's eyebrows furrowed into a knot, the names

striking a cord that resonated from the past? "_Trent?" _ The mechanical voice of a woman filtered

through, cracking periodically because of the static. "_Indeed, Captain Stone." _Jill's back slammed

to her seat, lurching backward in the shock of the truth. Her mind had not been so warped after

all.. Vaulting forward, Valentine gripped the sides of the radio, as if she could claw her way

through to the person on the other side. "_Angelica, you bitch! You've been behind this?" _Josh

placed a restraining hand upon the woman's trembling shoulder, his eyes wide at the sudden

outburst of emotion. "_Trent has been our benefactor for the BSAA for quite some time. What are _

_you talking about, Jill?" _ Jill narrowed her eyes murderously, the name taking her back ten years

ago. Taking her back to a mansion of the dead, and a mysterious note left by a man named

Trent..

Breathing shakily, Valentine hissed from between her clenched teeth. "_So..Trent is it? Let me _

_guess, you were part of Umbrella just as much as Wesker was.."_

It was as if you could hear ice shatter a continent away, the unbearable silence leaking through.

Finally a stiff breath resounded through, the icy demeanor of the voice not matching the owner

that Valentine had known so long ago..

"_Thankfully my absence had proven the fall of the Corporation, Jill. I had valuable information. We _

_had been tracking Wesker for years, but until recently did he prove to __**much**__ for your BSAA. I had _

_hoped that within time we could have lured him to Spencer, but you and your partner were __**too **_

_**late.**__ Captain Stone, I am transmitting the coordinates for the rendezvous point. If Miss Valentine _

_tries to resist any of your orders, you have permission to tranquilize her." _ Before any retort was

given, the transmission ended. The common stream on data made a light noise of loading, the

soft glow of green numbers flashing across the projected map screen. Leaning back in her seat,

Jill Valentine swallowed hard. She knew Angelica, and she was not who she claimed... Who was

Trent?

The data stream ended, it's light casting shadows within the cockpit. Josh pointed at the screen,

more confusion wrinkling his brow. "_This is in the middle of nowhere..where is she leading us?"_

Jill cocked a blonde brow at her newly made partner, her azure eyes narrowed. "_Do we have a _

_choice?" _The rhetorical question was lost in the engulfing silence, as the plane banked towards

the new course. There were so many questions...and so little answers.

…

A sneer curved at her mouth, the temporary rage replacing her compassion. It transformed into

her fist, which crumpled the communication device into a worth piece of scrap metal. Her back

pressed against the wall, eyes scanning the darkened corners for her plan to work...

Gunshots rang in Angelica's ears, the eerie calm replacing what noisy anger she had once

possessed. Her right hand began to keep a count, seconds ticking by morbidly slow. BSAA

uniforms flashed past her hiding spot, landing on the final second of her countdown. Sliding out

into the hall at a run, her speed surpassed even that of the attentive, human eye.

Chris Redfield started at the sudden movement behind him, brandishing his weapon in defense

towards the direction. The outline resembled the same movement he dreaded, the dodging

motion Wesker used every time he had tried to land a bullet. Alomar was turned the opposite

direction, dropping a group of parasitical majini which were blocking there way. The Berretta

within her sweating hands jumped lightly, releasing it's deadly precision. Chris grit his teeth,

watching both of their backs, waiting for the demon from his nightmares to return. Then it hit, his

wrist turned back against itself in an unnatural angle. The pain forced the man to drop his

weapon, and cry out in the sharpness of it's intensity. Cold, familiar, ruby eyes stared from the

darkness. Alomar whirled at the noise, sending several shots in the new attackers direction.

"_Chris!" _ The smoky figure dodged, the flash of darkness faster than normal. Time seemed to

slow into plausible form, the monster before him surging up to pin his arms against themselves.

The spots ached from where Jill had done the same earlier..

It was all wrong, the hands were smaller, but just as painfully strong. The being finally

materialized into full view, hissing quietly at his struggling. "_Don't fight me. I'm here to help." _The

voice was feminine, gentle. It belonged to someone who had been dead for many years..

Chris' eyes opened wide, fear and shock showing even within their whites. His voice left him,

throat barely rumbling with the name that had been a source of sorrow for him and his many

colleagues. "_Angelica." _The woman who the entire world had proclaimed dead was alive, flesh

and blood, holding him against the wall. Her lips drew back in a satisfied smile, glowing eyes

narrowing at the proclamation of her name. "_I have something for you, Chris..."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The Girl With Golden Eyes

**"**_Let him go or I'll plant a bullet in your brain."_

Sheva Alomar snarled close to Angelica, the muzzle of her gun placing on the sensitive area on

the back of her skull. Crimson iris' moved to the peripheral of her almond eyes, the movement

she took next almost indiscernible. Chris felt the pressure upon his arms release, a blur of black

never letting the dazed man focus upon her movement. Sliding to the side, Angelica twisted out of

Sheva's extended reach, crashing an arm at the elbow joint area upon the other woman. Turning

sideways she grabbed the weapon, roughly shoving Alomar's body along with it. Aiming it down

the hallway, Angelica clasped her finger over the already residing one, shooting with deft

accuracy. The majini fell dead, having tried to take the opportunity to sneak up on the distracted

pair. Sheva looked akin to a rag doll, not being able to fight against the actions. A long leg

slammed into Alomar's kneecap, a stiff backhand moving her slim body into a fast, backwards

slide. Backing up, Angelica aimed the stolen weapon at the disarmed pair. "_Now that that's over, _

_we can talk. But quickly, you've wasted allot of my time..." _ Ejecting the gun's magazine, the

woman aimed towards the ceiling and emptied the remainder of the bullets that were within the

chamber. Throwing it back to it's owner, the shining piece of metal skidding to a stop at Sheva's

leg. Redfield stiffened, growling as he helped his partner up. "_Let me guess, you're another one of _

_Umbrella's stragglers set on reshaping the world in your image?" _ The woman sidestepped, an

intense glare shot in his direction. "_Quite the opposite, Chris." _Angelica swallowed hard, the

buried emotions finally trying to make their way to the surface. She had done what she had to all

these years, and felt no remorse. But now..she couldn't help but feel it's pang when she looked

into the fiery eyes of an old friend, a partner.. Chris.. "_I had hoped that you and your partner _

_would apprehend Wesker at the Spencer Estate. Unfortunately, I was proven wrong as to your _

_capabilities." _The coldness...Chris didn't like it, nor did he trust it. The woman before him sounded

like Wesker, even looked like him to some sort of a degree.. As he looked into those blood like

orbs, a memory of the woman she had been still lingering in the ancient past.

She had been a good learner, even better at handling gruesome situations when they had

presented itself. Two nights after the park incident the whole group had invited her for drinks,

despite the fact that Wesker had ordered her for a week leave. Chris and Forrest had been sitting

at the bar, shooting the bull so to speak, as Jill and Vickers were toying with the old jukebox in the

corner. Forrest had a night off, and was making sure everyone knew it by the way he was

throwing back his shots. Now sipping on a beer, the man eyed the door curiously. "_Think she'll _

_show?" _Chris turned his gaze towards the door as well, raising an eyebrow. "_I...really don't know, _

_dude. Jill invited her. I mean we all needed this considering. Then again I don't even know if the _

_woman drinks." _The bell upon the door clanged gently, signaling a new arrival. Sure enough,

Angelica Burrows had managed to drag herself from her self imposed hermitage. And gloriously

at that..As she slipped off her tweed coat, her lovely form emerged, clad in a tasteful black dress.

Her hair was swept up in a ringed bun, sparkling blue eyes nearly making Forrest fall off his

barstool. Her back was bare, but front covered artistically with a shredded material that let her

iridescent skin shine through teasingly. Long legs were shrouded in opaque material semi past

the knee, allowing for easy walking with the dangerously pointed heels. Brad stopped his fiddling,

his jaw dropping untactfully. Jill smiled appreciatively, waving her hand in excitement.

"_Heeeeeeeeyyy you made it!" _ Angelica nodded happily, making her way across the room to the

pair. She began quietly mingling, though half the bar seemed to have never seen a woman

before. Redfield felt bashful for staring, turning around and suddenly feeling under dressed.

Grimly he picked at his t-shirt, and ratty jeans. Forest didn't even seem to care of rudeness,

elbowing the man across from them roughly. "_Looks like she took a que from you, Wesker." _Icy

blues looked out from over a book, the oblivious male drawing himself out of it's pages

momentarily. Unlike the other man, he cradled a small glass of Scotch within his hand, finding

anything less rather repulsive. He hadn't even wanted to come..but the whole team had hassled

into joining. Being the captain, he had finally given in to the idea of a little moral boosting by

alcohol. "_What ever do you mean, Forrest?" _ Glinting eyes motioned for Wesker to turn his head

in their direction. Slowly, he complied, following his colleague's gaze whilst taking a sip of his

beverage. Suddenly his coughed, setting down his drink upon the bar top. Redfield's eyes

widened at the reaction, barely stifling the urge to laugh. His captain's eyes were on her, a shine

about them having never alighted there before. Chris turned in her seat, now knowing why the

other man had choked. Angelica was upon her knees, plugging the machine in that Vickers and

Jill had been working on. Her skirt had been hiked higher, leaving not much to the imagination as

to her supple rear. Brad was giving a perverted thumbs up, Jill noticing and slapping the crud out

of him on the arm. "_Owww.."_ Standing up, Angelica situated herself, giving the now bashful Brad

a warning look. Dusting off her tiny hands, she was now heading that way as the jukebox whined

to life. Leaning her elbow upon Chris' shoulder she giggled. "_Hello boys...I feel bad for _

_Brad...didn't even know he just had to plug it in." _Forrest bounced his eyebrows, taking a sip of

his drink. "_I bet he would like to put it in..." _The rest of the statement was cut off by Wesker's

hand clapping upon his shoulder, the man having moved during the conversation. Moving behind

Angelica, he clasped an authoritative hand upon her shoulder. "_Would you care for a drink, Miss _

_Burrows.." _ Her head inclined up at him, a coy smile gracing her pinking lips. "_Perhaps." _Chris

narrowed his eyes, sending a sidelong glance at Jill who was likewise confused by their captain's

behavior. _"Perhaps after a dance, dear heart." _ His intense, blue eyes bore into Angelica's, as if

telling her it was not a request. Taking her slim hand as the song switched to " Holding out for a

Hero", the man spun her slim body expertly out onto the dance floor. Forrest and Redfield sat,

eyes wide, followed by Valentine who joined them at the counter. "_Since when _

_does...Wesker..dance...", _Valentine whispered low. Forest gave up on his beer, wiping his eyes

roughly. "_Nah I aint drunk yet...uhh..I dunno , Jill. But he just took the opportunity the rest of us _

_were waiting for!" _Chris stayed silent, watching the way the pair moved, the way her eyes locked

with his before being whisked to the opposite end of the room. He was no psychologist, but he

could tell by the body movement that somehow Wesker and she had a love/hate relationship,

though he didn't know why... The look in her eyes was like she was trapped between..

The same look in them now. Angelica looked at him with regret, sorrow, and urgency. Her voice

was laced with hurried pain. "_You don't know what he is capable ,Chris. If you don't stop him now, _

_everything we know is lost." _His cobalt fury subsided, Redfield's voice dropping into a low

whisper. "_Who are you?" _Angelica felt her stomach drop out from under itself. The question she

constantly asked herself was now coming from someone else she could not deny. Lowering her

head, she stayed silent.

Sheva was not buying the shameful act, malice brewing within her. "_You haven't answered him. _

_**What**__ are you?" _ Burrows jerked her head upwards, narrowing the blood flamed orbs. "_I am the _

_scientist that discovered the strain that gives Wesker his power. Unfortunately, if you practice _

_long enough, the scientist becomes the experiment." _ Stepping forwards, her gloved hand

extended a phial. It looked dangerously similar to the one Alomar hid upon her person. "_You will _

_need this. Call it a little cocktail. It should send his entire system into disarray long enough for you _

_to accomplish what you need to do. Please...take it.. You will find him in a hangar bay below this deck."_

Chris retrieved the article from her grasp,

watching every movement she made closely. His brown eyes stared at her gift solemnly, rolling

the glass between his forefingers slowly. Raising his eyebrows, Redfield set his jaw sternly. "_How _

_do I know I can trust you?" _Ruby overwhelmed his sense as he was lost within the sad stare she

gave him next. Angelica's voice was faint, the memories of the past seemingly flowing through

them as she spoke. It was a whisper, then silence. "_You don't." _ His eyes shut just to refresh their

natural moisture, opening only after a millisecond of blackness. Within that moment, Angelica

Burrows was gone...

…..

She moved to him, his arms moving into her sides like natural magnetic pull. Wesker's eyes shut

as he placed his chin upon her head. He would have to get used to someone else seemingly

appearing out of thin air. She was a dangerous thing, but the power of being able to know her..to

hold her..

Angelica's slim body pressed against his as they stood upon the steel grate, her nails digging into

the heavy vest that clothed his chest. "_Things are going as planned." _Moving his face down to her

level, Wesker brushed his lips against hers, growling gently. Her eyes fluttered, knowing time was

not an option to waste, to garnish... He moved into her, his mouth insistent for their affections.

Angelica gave in to the taste, wrapping her arms about his waist. It was like being engulfed in

liquor, the sweet taste curling about her senses, burning into the back of her throat. His desire was proven,

hands wandering to the

front of her body, finding the places they had rested beforehand. Gently they pressed against the

sensitive little nerves that lay behind the thin layer of cloth, kneading the upper part of her

evident womanhood that he so enjoyed. Her heart rate slammed against her chest, exciting his

advances further, pinning her to the rail in a passionate kiss. He had found his match..he would

tame her...or maybe he wouldn't. Wesker couldn't decide which was more entertaining, a fight

that ended in wild, brash passion; or a creature of this beauty and power succumbing under his

love..

Love... The word moved had entered his mind so effortlessly..so uncharacteristically…..

She jerked away, eyes staring at the door, wild and slightly afraid. _"They're coming." _

Angelica jumped as Wesker nodded, directly off the high rail and into the hangar below.

He could smell them. The sweat, the grime the two had acrewed along their long trek wafted even

through the door. Wesker flared his nostrils, knowing that his enemies were not far away. His

back stiffened, the leather that clad the broad expanse of muscle tightening. Crimson slits closed

under the silver sheen of the aviators, a malicious calm replacing the animalistic desire to ravage.

Exhaling slowly, the cold air hissed out through the sharp, pearlescent teeth. This was going to

end...tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Dead Man's Ballet

Sheva tightened her grip, arm muscles tense and rigid. Chris walked alongside silently, eyes

training upon the floor. Time seemed to have finally etched it's way onto the boyish face, the last

decade having crashed down upon the man all at once. Trudging to stop before a large steel

door, Redfield's cobalt hues scanned the bold lettering above. This was the hangar entrance..

Turning his attention to his partner, a silent plea for assistance crossed Chris' eyes. Nodding,

Alomar holstered her weapon, and linked arms with the man. The pair reared back in a dual kick,

the door crashing free and slammed to the side. Wesker's outline filled their view, his body not

giving any reaction to the sudden noise behind it. Slowly their nemesis began to turn, catlike

eyes flickering evilly behind their metallic shields. Redfield raised his weapon, growling angrily.

"_Wesker." _Not even stopping to set down a strategy, Chris released a torrent of shots. None of

them struck as Wesker dodged effortlessly between. Twirling back forward with the grace of a

panther, Wesker sported a devilish, Cheshire grin. Reaching to the sunglasses he bore, he flicked

them from him, rushing after. Time seemed to flow separately for the two objects, the reflective

sheen of the accessory mirroring the two men's eyes as it rotated in the air. Redfield caught the

object, the initial reaction causing him to reflexively jerk his head backwards in surprise. Sheva

flung her aim closer, but far too late. Wesker's fist slammed into her partner's gullet, forcing the

sunglasses back into the air. It was a deadly dance for the three, one involving close range

gunfire and blows. The BSAA operatives desperately tried to take out their opponent, but to no

avail. A devastating blow sent both skidding backwards as the glasses landed neatly within

Wesker's outstretched palm. He replaced them smugly, the crimson fire in his eyes flaring in a

challenge. Recovering with the help of sheer adrenaline, Redfield blindly rushed at his opponent,

the forefront of his blow sinking into Wesker's lower torso. It sent the man skidding backwards a

few inches... Wesker did not even seemed phased, but rather tilted his head in mock surprise at

the failed attempt to knock him off his feet. Raising his arm, Wesker's elbow crashed down upon

Chris' exposed back, plying a cry of agony from him. Alomar sprang forward to aid Redfield,

throwing a stiff uppercut towards her enemy's jaw. Whirling in defense, Wesker grabbed the slim

arm. Redfield skidded away, handgun jumping within his grasp once more. Pushing off into a

back flip, Wesker's body seemed to phase in and out of reality. Both Sheva and Chris recognized

the devastating similarity between Angelica and Wesker, their power almost matched. Except he

was going for the kill... Wesker expertly blocked the well aimed kick Sheva had placed for his

head, simultaneously moving centimeters out a bullet's path. Countering Chris' fist, and Sheva's

backhand, he launched the pair over the guard rail, and to the steel plated floor of the hangar bay

below. Alomar groaned as the ringing in her ears was replaced by the malicious voice of their

adversary above. Watching from above, Wesker finally dropped from his perch with a feline's

grace, malcontent plastered across his alabaster features. "_You have become quite an _

_inconvenience for me." _ Redfield regained his feet, weapon drawn with renewed determination

despite heaving from the abuse he body was enduring. "_Stand down, Wesker. We aren't going _

_anywhere." _ The ex-S.T.A.R.S captain chuckled darkly, his pearlescent teeth clenching at Chris in

defiance. "_Then I'll just have to kill you quickly..."_

…_.._

At the opposite end of the hangar arena, Angelica watched as Chris and Sheva were beaten to a

pulp. Wincing at the more severe moments, the woman had to stay herself from intervening... It

wasn't time. As the pair fell to the floor of the bay, Angelica released herself. Pressing the release

hatch as she careened past, the woman pulled her silenced 22 mil. pistol from it's holster. Aiming

for the lights overhead, glass rained as the quieted bullets plunged the section of the bay into

darkness. Straddling a scaffolding rail, piercing, ruby eyes glared through the murky darkness.

Redfield and Alomar bolted for the sudden cover, looking for a means to hide momentarily and

regroup. A murderous game of cat and mouse would start to unfold soon, and Angelica was

watching, waiting for her chance to play.

….

Wesker sucked in the fresh, night air between his teeth, the taste of his own blood vainly tainting

the back of his throat. That damn woman must have gotten a blow in..

Swallowing the taste back, it was dismissed. It would not matter soon, and his plans would

continue. Jerking his gaze towards the south end of the hangar bay, confusion clouded his raging

mind. The lights had suddenly vanished, leaving that portion of the deck pitch black. The

distraction gave time for his prey to bolt into it's safety, leaving Wesker stalking in the light's rays

like an angered lion. The compound eyes strained to pierce the darkness, narrowing into glowing

rims of hatred. Wesker's nostrils flared, realizing he would have to go mostly on scent alone. The

compound eye was not powerful enough..

Plunging into the shadows after his quarry, Wesker snarled menacingly. " _You can't hide forever, _

_Chris!" _

…

Sheva stayed crouched, watching from the shadows. Her dark eyes flit back and forth, keeping a

stern eye out for her surroundings, and the man who was hunting her. It seemed despite all his

power, the darkness proved a weakness, but only to a certain point. Alomar watched as Chris

tried to advance , but after coming within a few feet of Wesker, Redfield was rendered just as

defenseless against the man's attacks as before. Desperately Sheva searched for a tool in which

to distract her enemy with. Creeping back into the light, she moved towards the remaining conduit

that lay underneath the overhead spot light. Out of the corner of her almond eye, she saw a flash

of ebony clothing, a soft voice seeming flowing all about the air. "_Take out the lights. It's your only _

_chance to disarm him." _She recognized it's tone. The voice belonged to the woman they had

encountered earlier in the hall. Reflexively she withdrew her handgun, sending a rain of bullets

into the light's control board. Sprinting forwards, Alomar noted the moving shadow alongside her.

She was trapped... Whirling backwards in a leap, Alomar withdrew one of her prized possessions.

Aiming even as she fell, the pencil thin throwing blade whizzed through the air. A soft sound of

connectivity and the blade disappeared into the flickering form.

…

The pain entered her body, foreign and alien in nature. The razor sharp blade sunk it's way into

Angelica's skull, protruding out the backside as it lodged inward. Falling from her railed perch, the

limp body fell in front Sheva, eyes open and unmoving. Crawling to the figure, Alomar bent over

the other woman, eyes wide in shock. Seconds ticked by, the pale face staring blankly up at the

star dotted sky. Sheva reached forward, her brow furrowed in sudden regret. Her gloved fingers

moved to close the dead eyes. Jerking backwards, her heart thudded in her chest as the woman

before her took a shark inhale. Alomar backed away in rabid fear, aiming her sidearm at Angelica.

What kind of a monster could survive that.. Sliding back to the array console, Angelica leaned

against it heavily, gasping for oxygen. Alomar hands shook as she kept her aim. The other

woman looked up at her, despite the blade being stuck between her eyes. Blood trickled

downwards, seeping into the female's shirt. Her lips moved, failing their first words, blood trailing

around her teeth. Desperately the woman choked, hoarsely trying to convey her message. "_See..I _

_bleed red just like you. Go..go..he's coming." _ Sheva looked up, the sheen of moonlight upon

leather sure enough shown as his darkened figure moved towards their direction. His taunts

resonated through the arena, drawing closer. The woman's eyes flit between that and the female

before her, seemingly trying to think. "_You can't stay here.." _ Angelica hissed as her, her hand

moving to the weapon within her cranium. "_GO!" _Alomar trembled, finally agreeing for the

decision to flee. Looking back at Angelica one last time as she fled, she saw the woman mouthing

one last parting message. '_Tell Chris I'm sorry.'_

….

Cold fingers pressed around the knife the protruded from her forehead. This was going to hurt like

hell...

A soft gasp pushed past Angelica's frigid lips as she pulled the object out. Flinging it from her,

gloved fingers instinctively went to protect the already closing wound. The creature's eyes

widened, detecting immediate danger. Jerking her head to the side, a booted foot slammed into

the plated metal centimeters away from her face. Raising a cynical eyebrow at the man before

her, Angelica sprang up from her sitting position. "_Nice of you to join me, Albert." _ Wesker

growled gently, retreating his attack from her. "_What are you doing out here, Angelica?" _His

attentions shifted to the fading mark upon her forehead, the drying trails of blood having painted

across her neck. Moving forward, his hand clasp about her neck gently, examining the wound

more closely. "_How did this happen?" _Ignoring his question, Angelica reached for his glasses.

Flinching imperceptivity at the movement, he succumbed to the action. "_You can't see very well _

_can you? Has your compound iris not fully formed yet?" _Wesker frowned at the question, the

sudden feeling that she already knew the answer feeling like a rock at the bottom of his stomach.

Retrieving the eyewear from her grasp, he gruffly snorted. "_I do not have time for idle chatter, _

_Angelica. Prepare the jet for our departure." _The woman's lips parted in a evil laugh, it's silver

tones like the breaking of crystalline glass. Angelica's eyes flared bright, her form backing into the

shadows. "_I do enjoy how you think you have everything under control, dear heart." _Tensing,

Wesker reached forward to pull her back. The woman was gone from his grasp, the haunting

feeling of his own statements thrown back at him. Turning , the man was lost within his own

murky depths, even though he did not want to admit it. Icy lips captured his from within the

shadows, moving it's ghost into his embrace with the dangerous addiction Wesker had let himself into.

Disappearing as soon as they had come, their press moved to the spot on his neck that was all

too familiar. The soft whispers caused the hairs upon the back of his neck to raise. "_I'll be _

_watching." _Whirling at the sound as it faded, what met his eyes was the fiery inferno of a rocket's

explosion.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Viva la Vida

_"YES!"_

Redfield pumped his fist into the air. That was until the smoke had cleared, revealing his enemy

had actually caught the speeding missile between both hands. Leaping from the scaffold's deck,

Chris silently thanked himself for keeping the mysterious launcher that had saved him from

Excella earlier. Throwing to the side, he advanced towards Wesker, motioning his partner to do

the same. They both circled like hungry hyenas, watching a injured lion. It was a violent tug of war

between the missile and it's target, finally knocking Wesker off guard. His hands flew to his face,

trying to protect the flash burn that seared his skin. Tossing the phial Angelica had given him

earlier to Sheva, Chris dove for the opportunity. Entrapping Wesker's arms behind his body,

Redfield struggled to keep the superior hold. The other man bucked violently against him, nearly

wrenching the breath from his body. Alomar stood paralyzed momentarily, knowing that what

would come next could end it all. A giant faith in a woman who had lied and remained hidden for

almost a decade..

Starting to lose his grip, Chris literally screamed at his partner. What the hell was she waiting for..

"_Sheva! DO IT!" _Surging forward, Alomar jammed the needle with all her strength into the leather

covered pectoral of the man before her. Wesker broke free from Chris, backing away like a

wounded animal. Redfield quickly made his way to her side, breathing heavily from the adversity

he had endured. A blood curdling wail broke from the tortured man, his hand yanking free the

foreign object from his flesh. The effect was almost instantaneous, his gloved hands cradling his

temples as slow pain coursed through in his veins. The syringe clattered away, covered with the

splatter of blood that had followed it's exit. It rolled to a stop, the inscription not clear to anyone

but the receiver.

_Angel Project Specimen 42_

…

Fire scorched his veins, the emotional betrayal convulging with the physical pain. Crushing his

glasses within his palm and tossing them to the ground, Wesker felt the pulsing through his ever

fiber. The world was black, then painfully clear and vivid in reality. Coldness replaced his tepid

temperature, the DNA shift traumatizing every nerve within his body. The smells, tastes, feelings

welled up within him like never before, their forced clarity becoming sickening. Crushing the phial

beneath his stern boot, Wesker's voice crackled inhumanly from within the deepest reaches of his

throat. "_This isn't over, Chris." _ The noise of the jet roared into life as if on que, the wind from the

powerful engines whipping in large waves across the platform. Turning away from his mortal

enemy, Wesker did something he had never wished to do in his lifetime. He ran. Retreating from

his foes, Albert Wesker ran away. Crouching, the man lept with all his remaining strength.

Soaring farther than ever thought humanly possible, within two bounds he had made it to the

ledge of the now moving aircraft. Walking to the safety of it's confines, Wesker collapsed at the

hatch door. The urge to wretch was swallowed back by breathing in the sweet air around him in

large, slow intakes. She had betrayed him...she had helped them...somehow she had done this,

and now...she would pay. Leaning against the wall, the frustrated man waited painfully for his

strength to return.

….

"_Quick! He's getting away!" _

Abandoning all thoughts but one, Chris Redfield immediately sprung into action. His heart

thudded within his chest as he ran, muscles taut with raw anger. The plane was slowly gaining

speed, the lift off eminent. With every last ounce of adrenaline, Redfield barreled at break neck

speeds after the vehicle. With a masculine cry of furious want, he surged at the gangplank,

pulling himself aboard. Turning back to look even as the air felt burnt within his laboring lungs, he

saw Sheva frantic to follow. The events of the last few days had finally taken a toll of the fit

woman, her running choppy and almost clumsy. Flattening belly front to the flooring, Redfield threw

an aiding hand out for her. Yelling in encouragement, Redfield knew that he would not be able to

do this alone.. He never had been. "_C'mon... Sheva!" _ Making a desperate leap of faith, Alomar

lunged for the outstretched hand. Sweat beads ran down her back, the air she was sucking

through her teeth no longer comforting the pain that was welling up from behind her ribcage.

A firm grasp clasped her arm as she looked up, Redfield gritting his teeth as he began to heave

her weight forward. The plane was airborne, her legs dangling for brief moments before being

roughly shoved aboard. "_I goooot you..."_

…

Angelica's lips curved back into a satisfied smile, eyes focused upon the pilot's view of the cargo

cabin. Switching on her homing beacon, the woman slowly moved her hands over the wheel of

the piloting router. Adjusting the captain's headset over her ears, her smooth voice amusedly

contacted her backup. "_Just follow me, Captain Stone. I trust you will not be late for our _

_rendezvous." _Turning her split attentions back to the security feed, Angelica's anticipated eyes

softened as they watched the man that had slumped against the outer door. Whispering quietly to

herself, Angelica sighed. "_The stabilization is the most painful. Is it not, dear heart.."_

Leveling her gaze out the veiwport, the woman expertly guided the plane over the African

mountain tops. Ignoring the alarm for the course change, Angelica stayed her direction, a soft

glow of machinery hauntingly playing within soulless eyes.

…..

Wesker snarled at his inward pain, sensing that his problems were far from over. Chris Redfield

and Sheva Alomar had followed him, their weapons drawn in familiar fashion. They were both

fools to believe that such feeble mentalities would give them victory. Slowly he slid upwards, the

pain within his core seemingly shifting into a new feeling. Power... The constant instability

seemed to have vanished, giving way into pure..raw...untempered...power. Redfield moved

forwards slowly, his commanding voice echoing strangely within their confines. It seemed laced

with anger...and pity. "_You need help." _

Slamming his clenched fist into the door he had once been using as a prop, Wesker hissed. The

reinforced steel bent under the impact, a forewarning of the unbridled strength that now was

placing itself within the man. His voice rasped from fury and strain, volcanic eyes locking their

explosive gaze upon their nemesis. "_I don't need anything. I have Uroborus. Within moments, we _

_will reach the altitude for complete, global saturation. Every day, the world brings itself closer to _

_destruction. I'm not killing the world! I'm saving it.." _Wesker heaved the air within his lungs, their

capacity seemingly insufficient for the virus that was pumping through his overworked body. Chris

growled at the words, his ebony eyes burning with an intensity of their own. "_You're insane." _

Raising his weapon, Redfield fired without further banter. The other man shadowed out of range,

within the process withdrawing his own, rarely used, handgun. It was still in pristine condition, a

samurai edge magnum that had been custom built in the days of it's use in the S.T.A.R.S squad.

Barry Burton himself had hand-customed the glorious piece of destruction, down to the inlay in

possessed. Wastefully Redfield kept trying to land his target, his clip almost empty from the

attempts. Even as Wesker dodged in and out of the metallic shower, his finger squeezed the

trigger, sending shots towards Sheva. Alomar dove for a steel support column, trying to avoid

their aim as Wesker moved forwards. Within seconds, Chris felt the cold metal of the magnum's

muzzle against his forehead, pressing with deadly intent. The blood drained from his face as he

looked up at his former leader, breath catching in back of his throat at the unexpected threat. The

monster before him flared his nostrils, the rampant madness fanning the flames that raged within

what was left of the man's soul. Wesker grunted in disapproval at the pitiful being before him,

jamming his weapon against Redfield's smudged skin. "_A new genesis is at hand is at hand, and _

_I...it's creator.." _His gloved forefinger squeezed at the trigger , about to release the killing shot that

would end his prolonged inconvenience...

…

Josh Stone looked at the pilot's monitor silently, eyes narrowed. Valentine sat likewise, her cold,

azure eyes staring at the blinking blip before her. The feed cast out a harsh glow which played

across both of their confused features. Finally the BSAA captain spoke. "_It could be a trap. She _

_could be leading straight into the lion's den." _Jill scanned the cargo bay of the helicopter, barely

acknowledging that she even heard Stone's statement. Unbuckling from the co-pilot chair, she

moved quickly to the weapon's cash she had spotted laying underneath the cockpit bench.

Sliding it roughly from it's former place, Jill opened the lid quickly. What met her eyes began to

melt the grim expression into one of wry happiness. Turning back to Josh, the woman hefted a

shining launcher from the case. A mischievous glint played about her eyes as she placed the first

of two upon the weapon rack. "_We have to try, Josh. But if it is a trap..we'll have an explosive _

_surprise for them.."_

…

A shot rang out in the cargo bay, deadly and echoing. But it did not come from Wesker's

handgun..

Sheva, out of sheer courage, had burst from her hiding place, sending a barrage of bullets in his

direction. Tearing himself away from his target, Wesker lept into the air to avoid the intended

injuries. The laws of gravity were defied momentarily as the man seemed to walk upside down

upon the roof of the room. Clinging to the structure, Wesker flung his aim backwards with one

hand, shooting upside down to send the pair scattering. Dropping down like a spider from off a

web, the lithe male planted himself before Chris. Arms flew in unison with lethal intent, both men

interlocking into their battle for supremacy. Redfield was wearing down, his eyes reflecting his

exaughstion with bodily betrayal. Wesker smirked, his hand pushing his favorite way of disarming

an opponent into his rival's ribs. The serpentine- like strike sent the younger man flying

backwards, and slamming into the polished side wall. Alomar moved fluidly next to Wesker's

extended arm before he had a chance to retract. Flicking her Bowie knife into the forearm, the

woman savagely pushed her weight into it. It was like stabbing concrete..

Snarling at the unexpected pain in his left arm, reaction came as pro-action. Gloved had flashed

like lightning to the woman's throat, intent on snapping it lethally. Blackness entered the corners

of Sheva's sight, her air supply completely cut off from normality. She struggled against his grasp,

her strength no match for the vice grip upon her larynx. With the last amount of power that was

granted her, Alomar used her training to it's fullest. Long, lithe long legs climbed up her assailants

body, the driving force of reach and length forcing her from his grasp. Sucking in the blessed God

given air, the woman knew her task was not done. Wrapping her body around his upper half,

Sheva shifted her body weight, slamming herself and him to the floor. Diving head first into the

flooring, Wesker barely had time to recover before her partner had moved in for the secondary

attack. Armed with the secondary phial, Redfield jammed the needle into the artery within

Wesker's jugular, emptying the entire contents. "_I've had enough of your bullshit! You're nothing _

_but another one of Umbrella's left overs." _Chris hissed with a hatred and tenacity that was alien

within his own voice. Wesker stumbled back, the physical and emotional pain written clearly

across his face. He hunched over, the pulsing veins upon his temples twitching with the viral

overload. Sparing no pity for the monster before him, Redfield moved quickly towards the release

hatch. "_Sheva, cover me."_ The sound of running came up behind him, but not the soft pit pat of

Sheva's boots. Narrowing his eyes as he lept for the red lever before him, Chris could hear the

inhuman wail of defeat close to his ear. Horror echoed within Wesker's voice, causing it's

desperation to sting inside the other man's ears. "_NO!"_

…**..**

"_No nono no nonono..."_

Angelica's slim frame rocked in the cockpit, fighting tooth and nail with the pilot's controls. The

sudden decompression was making the plane fishtail wildly, enough to make her scream in fear.

The harsh glow of the horizon she had wanted to rise above reflected within her volcanic orbs,

fear spreading through them as fast as the overly warm air was the cabin. The rushing air caused

her hair to constantly rash into her eyes as shoulders, making the view almost impossible to see.

They were going to crash...

Unbuckling from the captain's chair, Angelica began to sprint towards the door as the plane

began to veer in an unnatural angle. The engines whined underneath the pressure, overcoming

all else noise as they machinery began to fry and spark around her. The air smelled of ash and

burnt earth, the heat from their upcoming destination drilling through the insulated vehicle with

it's sheer power. As the plane spiraled out of control, throwing her forward and off balance, one

thought entered her mind. '_My plan is failing.'_

…

'_My plan has failed.'_

Wesker's mind reeled from the fact, he body being dragged backwards by gravity's pull. He felt

the moment the cabin depressurized, as soon as the lever had fallen from Redfield's hand. Chris

gave his former captain a triumphant glance, the lights flickering hauntingly across both of their

faces. Lethal, crimson eyes flashed within the darkness, murderously staring at him from the

shadows. Growling huskily from the strain, Wesker narrowed his gaze. "_You'll pay for that."_

Hissing as the current began to carry him away from Redfield, Wesker clawed at the air

desperately. The boarding deck was completely extended, nature's pull intending to take them all

to an untimely death. Alomar clung to her column, legs flailing in an attempt to move up to regain

a better grip. Redfield had his arm securely wrapped about the lever, but if he let go...would be

defenseless against the pull of the current. The air whipped at the three, sending Wesker

upwards, almost floating briefly. His back slammed into the column in which Chris' partner hid,

forcing the woman to slide down further. Clamoring for something to stop his descent, Wesker

entrapped one of her legs within his grasp. In slow horror, Redfield watched as Sheva locked her

gaze with his. The pair were poised directly over the abyss below, and if she let go..would surely

mean the death of both. In the silence of her eyes, the brave female conveyed a message. '_It's _

_the only way.' _Chris choked upon his breath, recognizing the same look Jill had worn three years

ago before she had sacrificed herself. Only this time..he would never get his partner back..

Roaring with anguish, he let go.

Grabbing her hand seconds after she had surrendered herself, Redfield braced his legs upon the

column. Groaning from the weight, he strained to pull upwards. Wesker clawed at Alomar's leg,

attempting to use the pair as a human ladder. Hissing and snarling, the man sounded akin to a

rabid animal. Jerking downwards roughly, his bright eyes stared demonically from below. "_I'm _

_taking you with me..." _

Narrowing her eyes in righteous fury, Alomar managed to unholster her handgun. Aiming for the

man that clung so fiercely to her, the woman clenched her teeth in pain and vengeful fury. Facing

a mutual enemy, Sheva Alomar squeezed the trigger as she spat out her fiery rage. "_LIKE HELL!" _

The weapon fired, seconds later the weight on her leg eased. Wesker's body faded out of view as

it fell, sinking into the darkness from whence it came.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

The Sound of Madness

The world had faded into black. The weightlessness, the time; it all melded into one glorious filled

nightmare. Surrendering under it's cold thumb, he let his mind float free of itself. He was flying...

No, he was falling. Only connection with the ground and the pain that followed let him know he

was still alive. But only just barely..

Minutes strained into what felt like life spans, the light only trickling in on occasion. It was

wrong..all wrong. There was so much red..

Albert Wesker's broken body lay lifeless upon the rusted dirt of one of Africa's semi-active

volcano plateau's. The man did not even move as the bullet that had rendered him into the

darkness fell across his alabaster cheek. The monstrous healing factor had pushed the foreign

object from his skull painfully..slowly.. A tearing noise became increasingly noticeable, the smell

of burnt leather hung heavily in the air. His chest and arms felt as if they were on fire, the soft

touch of ice moving down it's length occasionally. The soft brush of falling breath caressed his

cheek. A comforting aura entered within and around him. The air smelled like wildflowers..

….

Angelica coughed the soot from her lungs and throat as she bent over the still unmoving body of

Wesker. Her fingers had worked deftly, ripping the protective vest he wore clean off. Gently she

removed bits and pieces of shrapnel that had forced their way through the material. Frigid fingers

worked with a doctor's skill over his skin, moments seemingly lasting forever as piece of bloody

piece was removed. His jacket had been torn into shreds, but still clung to his figure, sticky with

the blood that had spilt upon it. Angelica turned her shirt under, ripping the bottom as a make shift

bandage. Dabbing the already healing wounds, the woman found her wrist caught painfully within

her patient's hand. Crushing his strength unmercifully upon the slim joint, Wesker finally opened

his eyes. Betrayed fury finally was released from underneath the lids in which it had hidden.

"_What are you doing?" _Wide eyes met his gaze, but stayed silent before looking away."_ I know _

_you gave the virus to them, dear heart. If you want me dead, why are you playing nurse?" _Jerking

her close to his level, Wesker forced Angelica to meet his gaze once more. She held her

composure, never faltering within his intimidating glare. _That was laced with my DNA. It's _

_currently shifting your genetic code into a _

_stable structure. Painful, but it is the control you have been wanting...the power you've always _

_wanted..." _The woman's lips curled back over her teeth, hissing at the pain he was inflicting upon

her arm. A cynical eyebrow rose, Wesker's unbelief meeting the statement's credibility. "_Why?" _

Feminine rage broiled at the surface, and within her core at the statement. The realization of the

truth, and not wanting to acknowledge it causing a battle within her very soul. Angelica's lips

closed, then parted, trembling as she looked at the man before her. She had known him, worked

with him, fought with him for so long... So long. that he had become a part of her in the worst

sense. The opposite side of the coin, yet a side none the less, and the reason she had kept

pushing for so long. He had been her mentor, colleague, brother, enemy, lover...

Her light eyebrows knit together, the sweat upon her arisen skin beading and shining in the

volcanic light. "_Isn't it obvious?"_

Wesker blinked at the wondrous creature before him. After all the pain he had caused, there had

still been a part of him that had wondered what would have happened if he had left it all behind.

What would have happened if he had left Umbrella. gone on to a normal life.. Lunging forward,

his lips moved onto the woman's before him with an emotion tied to them that he had not felt in

years. Her lips primally answered his call, fitting and melding perfectly into his touch of affection

as if they were never supposed to be apart. A soft gasp tore her mouth from his, her eyes

clouded with a confusion he had seen in so many people over the last decade.

Looking down between their two bodies, Angelica saw one of the larger piece of shrapnel she

had taken from him protruding out of her bare torso. It was impaling her entire intestinal area, and

coming out of her back. Whispering shakily, Wesker drug his lips close to her ear as she choked.

"_And for that reason, I can't trust you...or myself. You won't be watching anymore, my Angel."_

Life was far from normal, and he could never go back. Pulling out the piece from her flesh

roughly, he slammed the material back into her, but aiming for her heart. Sinking the metal within

her body felt so natural...so horrifyingly safe. As she fell from him, Wesker flipped their positions.

His savior now his victim, Angelica Burrows looked back up at him. The blood welled from every

pore, falling from her mouth and eyes to run down her neck in a pool. He held her as she choked

and twitched, watching with the eerie calm that he had always been blessed with. Finally, she

stopped moving, the sticky trails of blood marring her once lovely eyes. Placing his pale hand

over them, Wesker closed the lifeless orbs. Easing off his damaged jacket, the silent man placed

it over her body gently. Moving up, Albert Wesker turned his back upon his possible past and

future, walking through the wreckage and tears of a fallen dream.

….

Sheva Alomar couldn't take anymore. Crawling from the wreckage, her muscle's screamed that

they were sore and tired. The sound of cursing and screeching metal signaled that her partner

was very much alive as she. Redfield moved forward, sliding a heavy piece of the once plane out

of his way. Stumbling out, he rejoined Alomar as she started to walk away from the pile. Smiling

triumphantly, she gave him a knowing glance before turning her attention to their surroundings.

The two of them seemed to have crashed upon the plateau of one of the indigenous volcanoes.

Soot and heat rolled through the air, a sea of lava boiled up between the various levels of the

volcanic mountains that peaked up throughout the dangerous pit. A noise behind caused the pair

to turn back towards the wreckage, dread brewing in both hearts. Wesker stepped forward upon

one of the flat metallic pieces, the red light casting a hellish sheen across the alabaster skin of

his bare upper body. Sheva trembled in honest fear as she stared at him, her soft, brown eyes

wide and hallow as they stared at a man she had killed herself. The man before them bared his

teeth, the exaughstion of the ordeal relaxing about his morbid eyes. He didn't even look at

Alomar, his focus was upon Chris completely. "_I should have killed you years ago...Chris." _Regret

stained Wesker's voice, past decisions akin to a bad taste in the back of his throat. Chris aimed

his handgun at the man, his nostrils flaring from the heat that tickled them. "_It's over, Wesker." _

Redfield swallowed hard. He had inwardly realized that he and Sheva had no way of retreating

this time. Alomar raised her weapon, the empathic feeling felt. They were trapped. Wesker

crouched upon his perch, a spark of insanity growing about his eyes. His still gloved fingers

traced a still intact missile that lay amongst the wreckage. Chris let his eyes stray from his enemy

momentarily, watching what the man was petting like a dear animal. The prominent label was

illuminated by the mountain's light. **Uroborus. **

Biting his tongue out of sheer understanding, Chris Redfield's eyes widened in the epitome of self

indulgent fear. Enjoying his malevolence, Wesker's primal vocals took over. The frightening noise

came from his throat, seemingly vibrating through the air. Both watched as if there bodies were

disconnected, and unable to stop the situation that unfolded before their eyes. Slamming his fist

into the very core of the armored explosive device, Wesker bowed his head as the viral contents

of the container began to devour his arm._" I've not even started.." _Throwing back his head as the

parasitical animal bonded with his skin, the transforming male bared his teeth in pain and mind-

blowing rage. Everything had come down to this moment. All the failures, the betrayals, the lost

people within his soul that had turned just as black to memory as the soul itself. This was going to

end everything..even if it meant himself. Control coursed through his blown veins, bits and pieces

of shrapnel he had used to kill seconds before began to bond within his mutating appendage.

Redfield began to back away, lowering his hand weapon and desperately looking for a place to

hide. Grabbing his partner's shoulder as he turned to run, Chris hissed under heavy breath as he

catapulted Sheva in the opposite direction. They had to get out of there...or they both would be

dead within a matter of minutes.

"_Sheva, move!"_

….

He could feel the parasite course over his body, but something was preventing it from completely

taking hold like it had it's other hosts. Wesker roared from the answered agony that was the gift

from the woman he had murdered... Her blood was his shield, his protection from becoming

another mindless being like the ones he had controlled for so long. She had robbed him of his

final wish yet again, fully aware of his fury and pain. He would kill them, and live on to face his

failure and treachery..forever.

Blinded with his need to kill, to eradicate his enemy, Wesker disregarded his punishment.

Slashing his transformed limb at the back of Redfield's heels, the feeding emotion of satisfaction

goaded him into enjoying the fact that they revealed their true cowardess to him. Snarling in

disgust for the piteous creatures before him, Albert Wesker began his descent into the earthy hell.

"_Do you think the world is really worth saving, Chris?" _

….

Chris fled, trying to collect his thoughts. Frustrated as his partner for taking the high route away

from him, he scrambled lower towards the rocky peninsula that jutted out into the undulating lava.

Trying feverishly to locate Sheva within his view, Chris scanned the natural bridge of earth that

the volcano had created overhead. It didn't look very stable.. Wesker's taunts were echoing

around his head, the noise and heat making it hard to concentrate even within the situation that

deserved utmost attention. Despite the fact sweat was stinging at his eyes, Redfield kept a

steadfast, searching gaze upon the overhang. Within seconds the woman came cursing and

running, sweat glistening upon her sienna skin. The creature which had been Albert Wesker was

fast behind, using the article which had been his arm as a morbid, fleshy whip. "_Shit.." _Moving

into a position behind a giant bolder, Redfield slowly pulled his sniper rifle from his back.

Thankfully the weapon had not been destroyed in the crash.. Aiming at the advancing enemy

above, Redfield slowly lead his weapon into optimal position.

An avalanche of rocks and dirt interrupted the marksman, forcing him to abandon his hiding spot.

Coughing the material from his lungs, Chris lept from the pile of earth that the natural bridge had

once been. Shaking the granules from his hair, the man cursed quietly under his breath, looking

fearfully back up the locate Alomar. Reflecting within his cobalt iris was Sheva Alomar, and she

was fighting for her life.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Another Way To Die

_"Oh God..."_

Fear consumed the once fearless African woman.

Within the last few days, she had grown a new appreciation for people who were acquainted with

the word "fear." This had been far from the "routine mission" that the BSAA had offered her a

week previous. Now blinded with lust of pure survival, Alomar struggled to keep hold of the ledge

which had collapsed seconds before and was crumbling at every grasp. Her arms ached, the

weight of impending death hindering every rational and collective thought. The heat from the

inferno below singed at her flailing legs, forcing her crawl higher out of it's fiery reach. Climbing

slowly to the rim of the ledge, Alomar kicked her legs desperately to propel herself up and over

it's length. Crashing face first into the dirt, Alomar choked as the air burnt within every breath. The

gripping noise of a rending crash sent the woman scrabbling backwards like an exaughsted

crustacean, shakily standing up and yanking her side arm free from it's strap. The shining AK

glinted red in the light, as seeing Sheva's hand weapon had fallen within a molten demise when

her footing had disappeared from beneath her. The noise had been Wesker, who making an

impossible leap, had landed only feet away from her. Alomar's eyes searched for Chris fervently,

finally seeing him struggle on the lower floor with a large piece of the avalanche that was blocking

his path. He was trying to move it into the lava it seemed.._"Hold on, Sheva!"_

Redfield's pained voice rang out weakly, slightly muffled by the toil of his task.

Turning her attention back to the beast in front of her, Alomar let loose her automatic weapon.

Bullets slapped into his flesh, but did not seem to even effect Wesker's advance. The man

seemed to grimace from his self inflicted pain, lashing out his arm at her. The knife like shrapnel

would have sliced her flesh in twain, only not doing so because of the woman's sharp reflexes.

Rolling into a crouched position, Alomar studied her opponent silently, and in horror. The parasite

seemed to have infiltrated his layers of skin, turning them a gangrenous color. His veins were

prominent, undulating and connecting with Uroboral tentacle structures that wrapped about his

body. A heart like growth nestled at the center of Albert's exposed chest, shielded by the

protrusions that slithered across the expanse of his frame. Sheva released several more shots,

the bullets sinking once again into the corroded flesh. Black ooze splashed from the wounds, the

impact this time causing Wesker to stumble back. The familiar sound of crashing rubble rumbled

from below, the large flat rock now floating on the inferno below. Alomar ran towards her partner,

using the item as a floating bridge to climb down to her partner. Roaring from above, Wesker

vaulted off the edge after, his prominent form landing upon the island with the two. They were

trapped...

Redfield circled from behind, catapulting himself onto Wesker's back. He had noticed the growth

as well..

Punching the bulbous mass as hard as he could, Chris took the satisfaction as it ruptured halfway

upon impact. A hailstorm of attacks came from below as Wesker slammed his fast into the

ground, columns of parasites spawning to protect their host and master. The two men interlocked,

one latching on and trying to incapacitate the other, the other feverishly trying to extract the other

from his weakness. Wesker hissed and spat, loosening Redfield's grip every second. Sheva

aimed her weapon back and forth as Wesker whirled, sweat rolling down her face as she looked

as if she wanted to cry. Screeching over the deafening noise, Alomar's voice shook. "_I can't...I _

_can't get a clear shot!" _Chris struggled to hang on a few seconds longer, his face ruby red from

the strain. Out of resignation and desperation, Chris Redfield wailed in agony at his partner. "_I _

_don't care! SHOOT THOUGH ME IF YOU HAVE TO!"_

…_._

He could feel the enemy's heart beat.. hear his lungs crying for air. A knife plunged into his back,

causing him to wrench over in pain. His mistake..

Wesker could feel the parasite that curled about his body shudder, the pulsing heart of the

creature shattering as bullets pierced into it. It exploded, leaving the animal that shared with him

duality weak and useless momentarily. Shared agony moved within the back of his skull, causing

him to stumble uncontrollably backwards. He had come far too close to the edge of the little

island..

Alomar looked so smug briefly..Redfield so relieved..they couldn't have won. It was impossible...

The weak earth upon the ledge began to crumble beneath his boots, the lava swelling from

between the cracks at alarming speeds. Within seconds, the small island had turned into smaller

versions of itself, being consumed by the burning intensity. Wesker screamed in ultimate agony

as his body sank into the molten rock, the red intensity purging his lower half of his body of the

parasite slowly. Through his wretchedness, he heard the sound of a helicopter above. The former

master could see his servant leering at him from the opened side of the aircraft. Jill Valentine's lip

curled in contempt as she sneered at him from high above. Throwing a rope ladder down to Chris

and Sheva, the woman robbed him of the satisfaction of knowing they would die as well..

Blindly he thrashed, summoning the last of his strength to feed the dying animal that shared his

functions. Roaring in unrighteous fury, Wesker lunging the viral arm upwards at the retreating

helicopter. The appendage wrapped itself firmly about the legs of the vehicle as began to ascend

, not allowing it to do so any further. If he was going to take the path into hell...he would drag

them there with him.

…**..**

The sudden jerk in altitude vaulted Sheva and Chris into the cargo hold, sending them sliding into

the wall. Valentine had managed to keep her hold, rushing to their sides and pointing at the

weapon rack that was closest to Alomar. "_Use those!" _Helping them up and to the panel door

side, Valentine lurched forward dangerously, only regaining her balance in the nick of time.

Breathless, Sheva lifted a rocket launcher up and passed it on to Chris. Settling the secondary

one upon her own shoulder, the vengeful woman immediately took aim. Her partner did like wise,

growling as his sensed their well earned victory was close at hand. "_Suck on this , Wesker.." _

Alomar shot her own retort to the being below, her heart shaped mouth thin with emotion. "_You _

_aren't going to get out of this one, you bastard." _Raging below as he jerked the plane closer, the

man known as Albert Wesker looked up in genuine fear for once in his life. His eyes blazed with

passion as the two missiles were launched one diving into the liquid, the other burying itself within

his shoulder. The massive explosion obliterated all, the plume of lava obscuring anything that was

within it's clutches. All was black and fire as charred bits of flesh fell away from the helicopter and

into the sea of hell below.

…..

Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar, Jill Valentine, Josh Stone.

They all sat in silent reverie after pulling out of the wretched place behind them. The oncoming

dawn was turning the sky grey, streak of pink and gold gracing gently outwards from the horizon.

Chris sat quietly, musing the question that Wesker had posed to him in their last clash. '_Is the _

_world really worth saving, Chris?' _Looking back at Jill, what met his eyes was far more beautiful

than the sunrise they were witnessing. Through the horror and the loss, she was still able to

smile.. Valentine stared at him knowingly, her warmth exuding from the expression upon her lips.

Alomar noted the meaningful glance between the two and looked sideways at Josh. They

watched the other two amused and lovingly as siblings of the same cause. Valentine softly

sighed, turning her lips downward as she posed a question of her own. "_Was Angelica with you?" _

Sheva shook her head ruefully, her soft brown eyes shutting as she leaned back against the wall.

"_I believe she was the one piloting the plane. If so, 'Angelica' is dead. There was nothing left.' _

Nodding in return, Valentine stared at Redfield, her azure eyes reflecting relief and peace that he

had not seen in years. It was over..

Averting his eyes to take in everything, Chris felt his lips move upwards despite himself. A warm

smile spread as he silently enjoyed his own existence. Surrounded by love and friends, Redfield

had made his decision within the quiet of his mind. '_Is the world really worth fighting for, _

_Chris?...'Hell yes, it is.' '_

END (prologue next chapter)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N

:( ahh and end to my first Reident Evil Story. Thankees to all who have read, specially Arti Artichoky ^_^

Ahh but this will not be the end of Angelica Burrows! (the char..not me o.o) I am going to be posting a prequel story dealing with James Marcus, Wesker, Birkin, and Trent. Burrows will be there of course!

Anywho..happy reading mein friends!

Angie Burrows

Epilogue

Serpentine

The room was suffocatingly white, piercing every detail. Upon a silver gurney, a man lay strapped

down like a sedated animal. The lower half of his body was badly burnt, the decayed smell of soot

and flesh crept off the charred skin. Even as it died and fell, new began to take it's place with a

hyperactive healing. Slowly, consciousness began to wash over the bound man. Sucking in his

first unlabored breath, the male opened his eyes. They were matted together, a sickly sticky

tearing noise following the action. The room swam before him, making the captive feel the

unfamiliar sensation of nausea that accompanied the overwhelming scent of death that reeked

off of him. Struggling against the reinforced restraints, ruby red eyes furiously searched their

surroundings. Frosty fingers soothed against his fresh, pink skin suddenly, running through the

strands of blonde hair that lay against the pillow that they rested upon.

"How are you feeling, dear heart?"

Wesker swallowed hard at the voice, his entire body feeling strangely cold. Angelica bent over

him, her hair slicked back, clean, neat, and perfectly in order. The white business clothing she

wore nearly blended into the radiance of the room. Retreating her touch from him, she folded her

arms behind her back. Her silken eyebrows cocked upwards in a look that he recognized only

within himself..

"We will be taking very good care of you, Albert."

Turning his head slowly in her direction, Wesker's eyes filled with genuine pain. It felt like needles

had invaded every fiber of his skin... With a great effort, his lips moved, barely producing any

sound as they did so. "Angeli.."

The icy fingers once again touched him, silencing him swiftly as they placed their presence over

his laboring mouth. The smell of dying flowers intoxicated the air around the woman as she

leaned close, her glowing eyes leveling with his dim ones. "Get some rest. I'll be watching."

Moving from her patient, Angelica exited the well lit room, and into the shadows. Watching from

the one sided Plexiglas out side the room, crimson reflected back at her barely. Wesker

screamed against his restraints, agony and sorrow wailing from within his renewed lungs. He was

strong...but she had been prepared for this moment for almost ten years. "Are you sure you wish

to keep this subject, Dr. Burrows?" Quiet and somber, the woman turned to her companion. He

was obviously older, once light brown hair, now graying from age. Thick glasses enhanced the

soft stare that met her inhuman, crimson rubies. Nodding curtly, Burrows motioned for the man to

follow her down a solitary hall. Folding her arms against her back once more, Angelica let her

fists rest at the small of her back. "Take the necessary precautions, but do not harm my subject.

Make sure he has level ten security." The man nodded, turning to go the opposite way down the

medical hall, writing down her requests upon a clipboard. "Oh and..,Trent, schedule a visit with

our friends from Tricell. They have allot of explaining to do." Dr. Charles S. Trent looked at his

partner, nodding silently as he watched her move into the shadows she had grown so

accustomed to inhabiting. The White Umbrella symbol faded into the darkness lastly, leaving the

man alone with one of the past's greatest...worst creations.

…

Sitting within a dark office, Angelica stroked a bound journal. It had been a gift...on Christmas Eve

from Wesker. The memory burned forwards slowly, painfully.

"What's this?"

She hadn't expected anything but more paperwork for the holidays this year. It had been years

before her experiment, only being in stage two..

Wesker cocked an eyebrow, his blue eyes twinkling in unexpected amusement at her surprise. "It

is the day of the Secret Santa, Miss Burrows. Unfortunately everyone wishes the exchanging to

be later on this evening at Spencer's Christmas Eve dinner. I will not be attending due to pressing

matters. As not to be left out, I am giving you your gift now." Poking at the decoratively wrapped

gift, Angelica cocked a sneaky grin at her superior. "Wouldn't you be on the outs if I said I was

Jewish?" Wesker stared at her plainly, extending his hand in blank reaction to her joke. "I shall

return it if so.." Ripping into the material quicker than he could retrieve it, Angelica huffed at the

man before her. "Lord..it was a joke." The revelation silenced her as the item became unwrapped.

A leather bound, engraved journal book lay in her lap. It's shining front bore the phrase 'The

Soul's Words of Angelica Burrows.' Her aquamarine eyes stared at the object

wide, dropping the ball of wrapping paper onto the floor in shock. She was a writer..how had he

known? Wesker slowly bent to pick up the ball of paper, throwing it into the trashcan next to the

door. An unfamiliar smile crooked his lips upwards as he leaned against the ledge of the doorsill.

"I am glad you approve, dear heart"

When she had looked up to thank him...Wesker was gone.

Tracing the cracked cover of the journal, Angelica flipped through the pages she had filled since

then. So many thoughts..so many memories. The fire place behind her crackled warmly, the light

giving her enough sight as she retrieved a pen to write upon the very last page.

'The darkness always forgives, always hides what you don't want others to see. The battle will

never end. Umbrella always will exist in one form or another. It's human nature to explore, to

push into something unknown. It can take only one man to change history, to set in motion

another man's dream. Could all the horror of the last decade be avoided if I hadn't pushed myself

into the unknown...maybe.

Could the love of a man I once viewed as an enemy be my death?

Most definite.

But each day I step forward, trying to protect this world I love, the friends I hold dear. For my own

Redemption I continue to fight. My name is Angelica Burrows, codename Angel Project. And this…is how I died.'

Pausing, the ink dripped upon the page slowly as the woman writing it placed a hand upon her

abdomen. The light danced across her eyes, sparkling within the deadly gems. Turning within her

chair, Angelica held the book cherishingly, a tear rolling off it's perpherated edges. Throwing the

article into the fire, it lapped at the pages almost immediately. Wrapping her arms more securely

about her body, Angelica stared into the licking flames.

'My name is Angelica Burrows, codename Angel Project… and this is how I died.'

END


	24. Chapter 24

Well, this is my Giant Disclaimer!

I don't own Resident Evil except in the form of Xbox 360 copies you get at Game Stop! Lol wish I did, though :P

Anywho. Each chapter in this story is titled with a song! Yessss yess ma dears, sooo… here goes.

Prologue: The end is the beginning is the end : Smashing Pumpkins

Chapter one: Welcome to the Jungle : Guns n Roses

Chapter Two: Changes : David Bowie

Chapter Three: All Nightmare Long : Metallica

Chapter Four: Your Betrayal : Bullet For My Valentine

Chapter Five: Exes and Ohs : Atreyu

Chapter Six: Follow : Breaking Benjamin

Chapter Seven: For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic : Paramore

Chapter Eight: Living Dead Girl : Rob Zombie

Chapter Nine: Bed Of Nails : Alice Cooper

Chapter Ten: Behind Blue Eyes : The Who

Chapter Eleven: I'm So Sick: Flyleaf

Chapter Twelve: Monster : Skillet

Chapter Thirteen: Icky Thump : White Snakes

Chapter Fourteen: Indestructible : Disturbed

Chapter Fifteen: Into The Night: Disturbed

Chapter Sixteen: Sweet Sacrifice : Evanescence

Chapter Seventeen: Historia Calamitatum : Five Finger Death Punch

Chapter Eighteen: The Girl With Golden Eyes : Sixx A.M.

Chapter Nineteen: Dead Man's Ballet : Sixx A.M.

Chapter Twenty: Viva la Vida : Coldplay

Chapter Twenty one: The Sound of Madness : Shinedown

Chapter Twenty two: Another Way to Die : Disturbed

Epilogue: Serpentine: Disturbed

Well there you have it! Those guys own the songs! I just buy 'em from Itunes lol. Now the character of Angelica Burrows is mine. I claim her! But other than that….nerp…nope, nada, no way. Lol Hope yall enjoyed the story. It won't be the last of mine that include Angelica. I plan on writing a prequel. One that shows what she was before in Umbrella, and during the assassination of James Marcus. Also It will show who exactly Trent is, and why he knew everything beforehand….

For those of you who don't know the mythos, read S.D. Perry's novelization of Resident Evil one. It's amazing. Well, time to go my dears!

Happy Reading,

Angelica Burrows


End file.
